Sous la lune
by BKstories
Summary: Après près de dix ans d’absence, mes parents ont décidé d’abandonner notre vie de voyage pour retourner dans notre Angleterre natale. C’est comme ça que moi, Rose Weasley, 15 ans, me suis retrouvée à Poudlard en milieu de cinquième année.Chouette.
1. Chapter 1

Je prenais le petit-déjeuner avec mon frère sur la terrasse de l'hôtel allemand où nous habitions actuellement, quand ma mère vint nous annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait ce petit air contrit qu'elle a toujours lorsqu'elle va nous annoncer que nous allions devoir partir pour un autre pays. Hugo avait poussé un soupir en la voyant. Il s'était fait un ami grecque et savait qu'il allait devoir le quitter. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'allais devoir quitter les amis que je m'étais fait pendant les cinq mois où nous avions habité Athènes. Pfft! Quelle galère! J'avais la migraine rien que d'y penser! Mais je m'égare...

Donc elle s'était approchée de nous avec son air débile et avait commencé son petit discours comme d'habitude:

-Rose, Hugo, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, mais nous allons devoir quitté ce pays pour aller ailleurs...

Mais attendez! Vous ne devez même pas savoir de quoi elle parle! Je vais vous briffer tout de suite:

Je m'appelle Rose Isabella Weasley et j'ai 15 ans. J'ai de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens (ou roux-blonds, comme vous préférez) légèrement ondulés, des yeux bleus saphirs que je tiens de mon père et une floppée de tâches de rousseurs un peu partout sur le visage. Je suis plutôt dans la norme quand il s'agit des tailles, sauf peut-être pour la taille de mes bonnets de soutien-gorge qui sont anormalement élevé pour mon âge.

Si mon prénom ne vous dit rien, mon nom, lui, il est impossible que vous ne le connaissiez pas. Je suis, en effet, la fille ainée de Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, les ô combien célèbres meilleurs amis du ô combien héroïque Harry Potter, le sauveur de tous le monde sorcier qui a vaincu le terrible et maléfique, j'ai nommé: Voldemort.

Vous voyez là? Évidemment que vous voyez! Si vous n'étiez pas encore né pendant la grande guerre des sorciers contre les mages noirs, vous avez dû en entendre parler par des parents, amis ou n'importe qui. Ou dans un magazine people.

Je déteste les magazines people.

C'est à cause de ça que mes parents ont décidés de quitter l'Angleterre. Au début, ils les ignoraient, tous simplement. Puis au fur et à mesure de nous voir en première page de ces stupides torchons avec des titres comme: _"Hermione Granger, vient de retrouver son peigne fétiche!" _(photo de ma mère qui s'occupe des feuilles du jardin avec un râteau) ou _"Ron Weasley peut aller se rhabiller!"_ (photo de mon père avec le costume que lui a offert grand-mère Molly, à Noël), ça a commencé à drôlement les gonfler. En fait, ils ont craqués le jour où les paparazzis sont venus nous interviewer, Hugo et moi, à la sortie de l'école maternelle.

Mon père et devenu dingue quand il a vu ça! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait les tuer!!

Bref, le fait est que mes parents (tous deux Aurors) ont demandé une mutation sur le terrain et que nous avons quitté l'Angleterre. Je soupçonne aussi mes parents d'avoir un certain goût pour l'aventure, ce qui devait aussi expliquer nos déménagement fréquents...

Ainsi nous avons vécu au États-Unis, au Japon, en France, en Russie, en Afrique du Sud, en Australie et j'en passe! Nous ne sommes jamais resté très longtemps à chacun des endroits filant aux rythmes de leurs missions. Ma mère nous faisait des cours à domicile quand elle ne travaillais pas et nous avions quartier libre le reste de la journée. Une vie de rêve, quoi!

Mais bon revenons à nos moutons.

Elle était donc venu nous annoncer un énième déménagement. Je connaissais son discoure par cœur: elle allait dire qu'elle et Papa nous aimaient très fort, qu'ils étaient désolés, que nous nous ferions de nouveaux amis et cetera, et cetera. Ensuite, elle nous disais habituellement où nous allions vivre pour les mois à venir (une destination exotique, la plupart du temps).

Mais cette fois ce fut différent.

-Votre père et moi, nous dit-elle, avons bien réfléchi et nous pensons que le train de vie que nous menons n'est peut-être pas très sain pour des enfants de votre âge...

Belle découverte! On s'en serait pas douté tous seuls...

-...et donc votre père et moi avons décidé que nous allons retourner en Angleterre.

Choc.

Hugo et moi étions si surpris que nous nous sommes figés net, dans ce que nous étions en train de faire. Nous avons regardé ma mère avec des regards médusés et Hugo a même renversé le café qu'il était en train de se servir.

-Quoi?! nous somme nous écriés en coeur.

-Nous allons retourné habiter en Angleterre. J'ai trouvé un nouveau job et votre père va...

-En Angleterre?! a répété Hugo stupidement.

-Le grosse île où vous avez décidé qu'on ne remettrait jamais les pieds?! ai-je tout de même ajouté.

-Celle-là même, a dit Maman, un peu abasourdie, je crois, par notre réaction.

Je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Dans sa tête, on allait sans-doute sauté de joie grace au retour dans notre très chère Angleterre, mais comprenez-nous. J'avais vaguement trois ans et Hugo un quand mes parents ont décidés de partir à l'aventure. La seule occasions pour laquelle on y retournait c'était pour Noël et Nouvelle An. On y restait quelque chose comme deux semaine le temps de dire bonjour à la famille ou que mes parents aillent voir Tonton Harry (le grand chef des Aurors) pour leur nouvel ordre de mission. Pour nous "Angleterre" signifiait: pluie, réunion de famille et pulls ridicules fait-main par Grand-mère Molly.

Chouette...

Donc le "Grand Retour" (comme Hugo et moi avons décidé de l'appeler) n'était pas vraiment le meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

-Et les paparazzis? a demandé Hugo, comment on va faire?

-Et bien, comme nous serons à Poudlard, je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas nous importuner, a répondu Maman.

Hugo et moi avons été soulagé, mais tout à coup, un détail d'une importance majeur m'a frappé.

-Maman, ai-je dit, blanche comme un linge, quand tu dis "nous serons à Poudlard" qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-Eh bien comme je disais tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé un nouveau job: je serai votre professeur de Métamorphose! a-t-elle dit avec un grand sourire.

Ma machoire a du descendre jusqu'à mes genoux.

Ô-mon-Dieu.


	2. Chapter 2

_B'jour tout le monde! Bon c'est la première fic que j'écris, alors j'ai été très surprise par tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu! Ça m'a fait super plaisir! Mercii à tous mes reviewers!!! =D _

_Bon, ce chapitre sera pas super, super intéressant j'en ai conscience (!), mais il est absolument nécessaire pour l'histoire (alors ne me détesté pas!)_

_A+ dans le chapitre 3!_

Je n'ai jamais été dans aucune école de ma vie mais j'étais sûre d'une chose: avoir la prof de Métamorphose pour mère ne devait pas être le meilleure moyen de s'intégrer en cour d'année (parce qu'on était en janvier mine de rien).

Nous avons donc prit le train ma mère, mon frère et moi. Il y avait aussi deux autres garçons qui s'étaient présenté à nous comme étant Aaron Spencer et Lance Harris. Finnigan était très grand avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus foncés. Scylla, lui, était de taille moyenne avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux en bataille et de la même couleur. Eux aussi étaient de nouveaux élèves et allaient intégrer Poudlard en même temps que moi et mon frère.

Nous étions arrivés vers midi. Le château était entouré d'un léger brouillard à travers duquel passaient les rayons du soleil. C'était tout bonnement magnifique.

J'étais assez sceptique, de devoir aller à Poudlard quand ma mère nous l'a annoncé, mais là, j'étais charmée!

Nous sommes montés dans une calèche tirée par des créatures invisibles que ma mère a identifiées comme étant des Sombrals, puis nous sommes entrés dans le château. Dans le Grand Hall nous attendait Rubeus Hagrid, le garde forestier et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je l'avais déjà vu aux fêtes qu'organisaient les Potter de temps en temps. Le demi-géant nous a accueillis avec un grand sourire. Il a serré ma mère dans ses bras, mais n'a (Dieu merci!) fait que nous saluer Hugo et moi.

Je déteste avoir les contacts physiques avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

Hagrid nous a ensuite amené à la Grande Salle où siégeaient déjà tout les élèves pour le repas.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés, tous les élèves se sont retournés comme un seul homme dans notre direction. Tous nous dévisageaient comme si nous étions des créatures étranges. Je détestais que les gens me fixent. Mes joues devaient être devenues écarlate comme celle de mon frère d'ailleurs. Nous avons du nous avancer jusqu'à une petite scène où se tenait un petit homme à la crinière blanche ébouriffée.

-C'est le professeur Flitwick, nous a murmuré Maman, c'est le directeur de l'école. C'est lui qui va vous mettre le Choixpeau.

Nous allions donc passer le test du Choixpeau. Personne n'avait besoin de m'expliquer ce qui allait se passer, je le savais déjà (avec toute une famille qui y est passé j'ai eu le droit à cette histoire des milliers de fois!): le petit bonhomme allait poser l'horrible chiffon qui se trouvait sur le tabouret à côté de lui et que j'avais identifié comme étant le Choixpeau sur ma tête, cette sale serpillère allait lire de mes pensées et me distribuer dans une des Quatre Maisons.

Mon frère a été appelé le premier. Flitwick déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. J'ai entendu toute la salle retenir son souffle. J'ai cru au début qu'ils avaient tous peur que le Choixpeau tombe en lambeaux (ce machin n'était plus tout jeune), mais on m'a dit plus tard qu'ils voulaient savoir dans quelle Maison il serait envoyé.

Le Choixpeau marmonna tous seul quelques secondes puis cria:

-Serdaigle!!

Un petit écusson bleu et bronze s'est tissé magiquement sur l'uniforme de mon frère et les élèves de la Maison ont poussé un cri de joie lorsqu'il s'assit parmi eux.

Spencer et Harris sont ensuite passés. Le premier a été envoyé à Gryffondor et le second à Serpentard.

Cela a été ensuite à mon tour. Je me suis assise sur le tabouret et Flitwick a posé le chiffon sur ma tête. Un frisson m'a parcouru la colonne vertébrale lorsque je l'ai senti s'infiltrer dans mon esprit.

_"Voyons, voyons,_ a-t-il chipoté dans mon cerveau,_ encore Weasley? Décidemment ça ne manque pas aujourd'hui! Mmmmh... Tu es aussi intelligente que ton frère mais beaucoup moins passive... Serdaigle ne te conviendrait pas.... je vois aussi de la volonté et du courage, tu ira donc à..."_

-Gryffondor!!

Je me suis donc levée et j'ai rejoins les élèves de mon âge à la table des rouges et ors sous les applaudissements des élèves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey les gens!**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont reviwer (j'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais ça leur fait super plaisir aux auteurs quand ont leurs met une review!!!), et les personne qui me lisent (même si ils en mettent pas!).**

**Sinon, j'voulais m'excuser d'avoir mis ce chapitre super tard, mais Tzoééé (ma correctrice-d'orthographe-en-chef) avait les trims à réviser et donc pas trop l'temps pour les petits délires littéraires de sa copine BK...**

**Mais j'vous promet le prochain chapitre plus tôt la prochaine!!**

**Merci encore et enjoy!**

J'étais assise entre Barbara Brown et Jessica Parkinson et je n'avais qu'une envie: me jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche.

Brown était une fille plutôt grande, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux clairs. Et elle était à Gryffondor

Parkinson était petite, brune avec des yeux bleu marine perçants. Et elle était à Serpentard.

Comment se faisait-il qu'une Gryffondor et une Serpentard s'adressent la parole sans se crêper le chignon, elles qui étaient censées être des ennemies? La réponse était fort simple: Brown et Parkinson étaient les deux personnes les plus bavardes du monde entier (sorciers et moldus réunis!!) et comme dit le dicton; "qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent"; elle était meilleures amies.

Et elles étaient aussi les deux personnes les plus stupides que j'ai jamais rencontrées. En effet, leur seul sujet de conversation était: _"est-ce que ces chaussures iront bien avec mon sac à main?", _avec des déclinaisons du sujet comme: _"je sais pas trop... mais tu l'as déjà acheté en même temps..."_

Bref, que des discussions très philosophiques!

Et comment m'étais-je retrouvée entre ces deux tartes?

C'était une réponse très simple aussi: je n'avais personne d'autre avec qui rester!

J'avais découvert (bien à mes dépens) que ma cousine Lily et son frère James avaient tant d'amis qu'il était impossible de s'approcher d'eux sans se faire piétiner par la foule. Et mon autre cousin, Albus, était à Serpentard (quelle veine!).

J'étais en train de calculer la hauteur de la poutre la plus proche pour pouvoir aller m'y pendre avec mes lacets de chaussures (on fait avec ce qu'on a!), quand Brown s'est levée en me tirant sur le bras:

-Viens Weasley , c'est l'heure du cours de potion.

(Ah oui, une de mes grandes découvertes de l'école était que quand vous êtes la nouvelle, les gens vous portent si peu d'intérêt qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de retenir votre nom en entier! Mais bref...)

Je n'avais jamais eu de cours de potion (ni de cours tout court) de toute ma vie, mais il est instantanément devenu mon cours préféré (juste pour m'avoir permis d'échapper à leurs piaillements débiles).

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je subisse le cours en question.

M. Nott, le professeur de potion, était sans doute l'homme le plus aigris et ennuyeux que la terre ait jamais porté. Il était grand et très maigre avec un crane rasé qui me faisait penser à un squelette. Sa voix monotone tentait de nous expliquer comment préparer un onguent contre les morsures d'acromentulas vénéneuses. J'ai compris assez vite que j'avais déjà fait cette potion avec ma mère et, en feuilletant le livre de potion, que j'avais aussi énormément d'avance sur le programme scolaire. J'ai donc passé toute la partie théorique à gribouiller de petits cercles sur la première page de mon livre.

La pratique n'a pas été beaucoup plus amusante. J'avais fini la potion en à peut-près un quart d'heure. Le professeur Nott est venu quelques secondes plus tard pour examiner ma potion. Puis il a lâché un _"excellent Weasley.."_ visiblement surpris. Mon occupation terminée, il ne m'est plus resté qu'à regribouillé sur mon livre.

J'en étais au dixième cercle quand le prof a donné son appréciation à un autre élève. L'action m'a fait lever la tête. L'autre élève devait être plutôt brillante pour réussir aussi vite une potion qu'elle n'avait jamais faite.

L'élève en question était elle aussi à Gryffondor comme l'indiquait l'écusson sur sa poitrine. J'ai été extrêmement surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant car elle avait de longs cheveux blancs comme la neige et des yeux rouges sang; une albinos.

Après que le prof se soit éloigné, elle a sortit un livre énorme et s'est mise à le feuilleter.

L'heure est ensuite passée à une vitesse hallucinante (et pas dans le bon sens du terme!). Les minutes s'écoulaient si lentement que c'en était effarant!

À l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais fini de préparer mentalement le discours que je dirais à ma mère disant à quel point je les détestais, elle et Papa, de m'avoir envoyé ici, qu'il m'avait menti en disant que Poudlard était génial, que j'allais fuguer et qu'ils ne me reverraient jamais.

J'avais même décidé de l'écrire pour bien m'en souvenir. J'ai donc sorti une plume et un encrier quand j'ai soudain remarqué quelque chose de bizarre.

En effet quelque chose manquait tout à coup et j'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce que c'était.

Le silence.

Brown _et_ Parkinson venaient de fermer leurs clapets _simultanément_. Waouh! J'y croyais plus!

Mais quelque chose me titillait encore. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ce miracle en si peu de temps?

J'ai levé les yeux de mon parchemin pour constater que mon cousin Albus s'était assis juste en face de moi (et donc en face des deux pipelettes). Et là j'ai compris.

C'était _lui_, le miracle.

Comprenez-moi: mon cousin Al' était ce que les gens appelle un beau gosse. Il avait des cheveux noirs en batailles qui lui donnait un air rebelle, des yeux émeraudes magnifiques (même si ça me tue de devoir l'avouer), il était plutôt grand dû au coté Weasley (merci la génétique!) et avait un charmant visage derrière ses tâches de rousseur.

Et un canon comme lui qui s'adresse à la Nouvelle (c.à.d. moi), d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les livres moldus de Maman, ça en choquerait plus d'un.

-Salut, il a dit, en me voyant lever les yeux.

-Salut, j'ai répondu, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Brown a paru choquée par ma question car elle a lancé un regard outré à son amie.

-Et bien moi: rien, mais il se trouve que ton père a demandé au mien de demander à James qui a demander à Lily de…

-Bon accouche! (Nouveau mauvais regard.)

-Ouais, bref. Je dois m'occuper de toi.

Je n'ai jamais aimé cette attitude super protectrice qu'avait mon père envers moi, mais à l'instant je l'ai béni.

-Ah bon, j'ai dit, avec une fausse voix embêtée pour faire genre « comme si j'en avais besoin » (ne vous posez pas de question, la réponse est OUI!).

-Alors je me demandais si tu voulais pas venir manger à ma table, sauf si tu préfère rester ici, m'a-t-il dit en lorgnant Brown et Parkinson.

-Non, non, je viens, j'ai répondu trop précipitamment à mon goût.

Mais l'état de choque qui avait frappé les deux filles ne paraissait pas être passé et leur cerveau n'a pas semblé calculer que je venais de les laisser tomber.

Nous nous sommes donc dirigés à une autre table (à oui! Vous ne le savez pas, mais les grandes tables ne sont sorties que pour les grands événements. Maintenant la Grande Salle est remplie plus petites tables où peuvent s'installer des élèves de différentes Maisons.) où était déjà assis un garçon et une fille que j'ai reconnue comme étant l'albinos de ma classe.

Albus m'a présenté et nous nous sommes assis, puis les autres ont suivis.

-Voici Charles Zabbini, alias Chuck, m'a dit Albus en pointant le garçon, et Alice Burton.

Chuck était plutôt grand et large aussi ce qui lui donnait une allure de rugbyman. Il avait aussi d'étranges yeux bleus pour sa peau métis. Il m'a aussi parut être du même genre que mon cousin: un peu rustre sur les bords…

Alice m'a fait un sourire timide lorsqu'Al me l'a présentée et m'a bredouillé quelques salutations. Elle m'a parut bien timide pour des mecs aussi extravagants que Chuck et Al, mais je l'adorais; j'avais une copine de dortoir. Je n'avais plus à supporter Brown. Youpi!

Nous avons commencé à discuter et j'ai ainsi appris qu'Al et Chuck étaient tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et qu'ils n'étaient pas trop mauvais (enfin, j'attendais quand même de voir…). Alice, elle, était une passionnée de lecture et je l'ai aimée encore plus; j'étais aussi accro à la littérature qu'elle.

L'année infernale que j'allais devoir passer à Poudlard ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible que je le pensais…

Nous étions en pleine conversation sur le dernier volume de la série « Twilight » (en effet mon personnage préféré était Edward, et Alice me soutenait que Jasper était bien mieux) quand quelqu'un s'est assis à coté de moi.

Je me suis donc retournée pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

Je dois dire qu'après ça tout est resté un peu flou dans ma tête.

En effet, si Albus et Chuck étaient des canons, le garçon qui venait de s'installer à côté de moi était, tout simplement, un dieu.

Oui c'est ça. Un dieu grecque qui se serait planté d'époque pour venir s'assoir à côté de moi.

Je crois qu'Al nous a présenté, mais la seule chose vraisemblable que mon cerveau embrumé est arrivé à capter était son nom: Scorpius Malefoy (n'était-ce pas le nom le plus mélodieux du monde?).

Scorpius était plus petit que ses deux amis, mais devait quand même me dépasser d'une bonne tête (et oui, la génétique Weasley n'a jamais eu d'effet sur ma croissance!). Ses cheveux platine un peu trop long pour un garçon tombaient sur ses yeux bleu givré comme la surface gelée d'un lac dont on pourrait apercevoir les courants chauds tourbillonner en-dessous. Quand Albus eu fini de nous présenter, les traits fins de Scorpius se fendirent en un petit sourire en coin:

-Enchanté de te connaître, me dit-il avec un léger accent russe plus que séduisant.

-Et moi de même, j'ai bredouillé, définitivement charmée.

-Alors comment tu trouves Poudlard? Ca te plait?

Quoi? Vous m'avez entendu dire que Poudlard était un endroit horrible? Pfft! Vous avez dû rêver.

-J'adore, j'ai répondu tout sourire.

*******

**Je sais que certaines personnes espèraient du fight avec Scorpius mais, désolée, non. Mais si ça peut me faire pardonner y'aura du fight avec d'autre gens dans les prochains chapitres!!^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me faire une remarque si quelque chose est pas claire ou que vous aimez pas!**

**A++**

**BK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello!**

**Voilà la suite (bien plus tôt cette fois.....................)!! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews!!!**

**And now enjoy!**

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais à Poudlard et j'avais déjà tout gagné:

Une retenue, ma mère à dos et pire que tout: _il _me fuyait.

Mais pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi?

Aucune idée. Mamy Molly m'avait dit un jour que les Weasley ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'attirer des ennuis à Poudlard. J'y avais pas trop cru (j'ai arrêté de croire les histoires de Mamy Molly le jour où elle m'a dit que Papa avait combattu un troll en première année…), mais à l'instant, j'étais persuadée que la Malédiction Weasley venait de me frapper; il me fallait un exorciste. Et vite!

Mais je m'égare. Reprenons depuis le début.

C'était ma première semaine à Poudlard et tous se passait plutôt bien.

Je m'étais plutôt bien intégrée au groupe d'Albus, je m'étais trouvée une nouvelle meilleure amie (et seule, disons les choses comme elles sont) en la personne d'Alice et (cerise sur le gâteau) la moitié de mes cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentards. J'allais pouvoir partager la moitié de mon temps aux côtés du séduisant Scorpius. Enfin, par « aux côtés » j'entendais plus par « pas très loin ».

Cela devait venir du fait que je devenais pivoine en sa présence…et que je n'arrivais pas à avoir une conversation intelligible quand il s'approchait trop près (mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si son visage parfait me coupe tous mes moyens à chaque fois que je peux l'admirer de près?!)…

Bref, niveau sociabilité, j'avais des progrès à faire.

J'avais bien pensé demander à Alice de m'aider mais sur ce point, elle était bien pire que moi.

En fait, si on la comparait à mon cas, on aurait pu dire que toutes les personnes vivant dans le château avaient des merveilleux yeux bleu givré et un sourire charmeur. Enfin, j'exagère….mais à peine! Les seules personnes à qui elle s'adresse normalement étaient: Moi, Scorpius, Chuck et Al (et encore, avec Al ça marchait pas toujours!)

-T'es pas du genre timide, toi, hein?, ai-je dis à Alice, sarcastiquement, un jour où elle avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux parce qu'un élève l'avait frôlé dans un couloir.

-Ouais, un peu…m'a-t-elle bredouillée. En plus je ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue avec mes cheveux de grand-mère et mes affreux yeux rouges, alors…

-Mais dis pas ça!,me suis-exclamée.

-Dis pas quoi?

-Moi j'adore tes yeux! Et tes cheveux aussi! Ça te va très bien je trouve, alors dis plus ça, ok? Et puis, j'suis désolée pour la remarque. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, note…

-C'est Scorpius, pas vrai?

Ça a été à mon tour de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire!, me suis-je écriée, beaucoup trop précipitamment pour paraître crédible.

J'étais complètement grillée sur ce coup là!

-Ne t'en fais, m'a-t-elle calmement dit, il fait ça à tout le monde.

J'ai faillis me prendre une gamelle toute seule tellement j'étais surprise.

-Tout le monde?!

-Oui, mais c'est pas complètement de sa faute, même s'il en profite un max, tu sais…

-Ouais, je pense bien, mais quand même!

-Je sais. Mais tu sais, j'essaye de le motiver à arrêter.

Quoi?! Non seulement je n'étais pas la seule qui avait des vues sur le beau blond (je venais de me faire une centaine d'ennemis en trois minutes!), mais en plus elle voulait le motiver à arrêter?!

Traitresse!

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, me suis-je exclamée, soudain très remontée. Et pourquoi faire une chose pareille?!

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, me dit Alice, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien à faire peur au gens.

Cette fois, je me la suis vraiment prise, ma gamelle.

-O mon Dieu, Rose! Ça va?!, s'est-t-elle écriée en m'aidant à me redresser au milieu de tous mes livres et parchemins étalés parterre.

-Attend!, l'ai-je arrêté encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, tu trouves que Scorpius fait peur?!

-Ben, un peu quand même. T'as déjà dû le remarqué, il dégage une impression bizarre, un peu angoissante. Et pis il regarde les gens vraiment méchamment parfois. Et je te parle même pas de son sourire diabolique…

Une vague de soulagement m'a parcouru. Ouf! Mon secret était sauf!

J'étais en train de rassurer Alice sur ses craintes que je puisse trouver Scorpius effrayant (non, mais quelle idée!) et de ramasser mes affaires en même temps, lorsqu'une main pâle m'a tendu un de mes livres.

-De l'aide?, a demandé la voix douce de Scorpius.

J'ai immédiatement sentit l'alerte rouge monter dans mon cerveau. Apollon à midi, je répète! Apollon à midi! Vite dis quelque chose!

-Ce serait gentil, ouais, j'ai réussi à articuler (parfaitement d'ailleurs. Fierté!).

Il a donc commencé à empiler mes livres.

Ciel! Je sais que je me répète, mais qu'il était beau!

-Je crois que vous avez Métamorphose après, non?, a-t-il continué.

-Oui, j'ai répondu. (Deuxième phrase consécutive sortie correctement! Mission réussie! Sortez le champagne!)

-Parfait. Moi aussi. Je vous accompagne.

Nous sommes donc allés en classe et nous sommes installés à une des tables parmi les autres élèves. Nous avons vite été rejoints par Albus et Chuck qui semblaient avoir une discussion très animée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, a demandé Alice.

-Vous connaissez pas la nouvelle?, s'est écrié Albus, il parait que la nouvelle prof qu'ils nous avaient promis en début d'année va prendre du service aujourd'hui!

-C'est pas trop tôt!, s'est exclamée à Alice. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez de ces remplaçants complètement incompétents. On a des B.U.S.E à préparer quand même!

-J'espère qu'elle est sexy!, a dit Chuck, dans un élan primitif qui, malheureusement, était plutôt courant chez lui.

-Ouaiiis!, a approuvé Albus, qui (encore) malheureusement, le suivait toujours dans ses élans primitifs.

Intérieurement j'étais moitié morte de rire, moitié d'embarras.

Ça devait se voir parce que Scorpius s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rose?

-Rien, rien, j'ai répondu, en me mordant la langue pour garder le peu de sérieux qu'il me restait. C'est juste que la nouvelle prof de Métamorphose…

Et avec un timing parfait, ma mère est entrée dans la salle de classe.

-…c'est ma mère.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey!!**

**Désolée pour retard mais Tzoéééééé (ma correctrice-en-chef) a oublié de m'envoyer le document quand elle a fini de le corriger... (on y croit pas à tes excuses pourris!!!) Mais c'est vrai!!**

**Alors PARDON!!!o**

**Bon, sinon, je voudrais remercier Eleonath pour sa review (c'est ue quand j'ai commencé à écrire moi-même des fanfics que j'ai compris à quel point c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que pensaient les lecteurs!!!) et à tous ceux qui me lisaient, me lisent et me liront malgré les 10 ans que je met à poster chaque chapitre!**

**Encore merciii!**

**And now enjoy! =)**

* * *

La cour avait été une catastrophe.

Premièrement parce que c'était ma mère qui le donnait et juste pour ça, ça méritait le titre de « catastrophe ».

Ensuite il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ma mère. C'était l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Weasley (née Granger, s'il vous plait!) qui était notre nouvelle prof. Nous avons donc eut toute la panoplie de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres, pendant les trente premières minutes du cour, telles que: _C'est vrai que vous avez vu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, en vrai?_, _Vous avez vraiment infiltré le Ministère durant votre sixième année?_, _C'est vrai que vous avez déjà chevauché un dragon?_, (et la meilleure pour la fin..) _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux??_

Mais je dois avouer que Maman a été d'une patience exemplaire (on sentait les années d'entrainement à supporter Papa…). J'étais presque fière.

Pour finir, il nous avait fallu faire des groupes pour une sorte d'exposer sur la théorie de je-sais-plus-quoi (ne m'en veuillez pas. J'étais assise, à une chaise près, de Scorpius Malefoy; j'avais mieux à faire qu'écouter ma mère raconter un truc qu'elle m'avait déjà appris).

Maman euh…je veux dire; le Professeur Weasley nous a demandé de faire des groupes. Et pas n'importe quels groupes. Des groupes « inter-Maisons ».

C'était une chance en or! J'avais une bonne raison pour passer plus de temps avec Scorpius!

Je me suis donc dirigée vers lui, avec un petit discours soigneusement préparé (afin de ne pas bégayer) en tête, lorsqu'une espèce de grande perche m'a fait un croche-patte dont j'ai pu échapper à la chute uniquement grâce à mes reflexes (fulgurants!) dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence.

La grande perche en question était en fait Harris (cet abruti de Serpentard qui était avec moi et Hugo dans le train). Je lui jetais mon regard le plus meurtrier quand j'ai aperçu derrière lui Spencer (l'autre gus du train qui, lui, avait fini à Gryffondor) parler à Scorpius.

-Ben, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi… je l'ai entendu dire.

Scorpius m'a jeté un regard puis, voyant que j'étais occupée avec l'autre plouc d'Harris, a tourné la tête vers Spencer haussé les épaules nonchalamment.

-On a plus qu'à faire équipe, alors…

Noooooooooooooooooon!

Mais je rêvais là! Ces deux péquenots venaient de se mettre entre moi et mon ange blond platine. Et ça de façon absolument volontaire!

C'était un complot, ou quoi!?!

-Harris, j'ai sifflé avec ma voie la plus perfide, c'était quoi ça?!

-Je suis désolé, m'a-t-il dit, c'était pas voulu…

La blague! Je l'avais vu son croche-patte, parfaitement _voulu_.

-Tu sais, y'a pas écrit « débile » sur mon front! Je t'ai très bien vu, alors me prend pas pour une imbécile! Tu vas me dire tout de suite pourquoi t'as fait ça ou bien je vais te…

-Quelque chose ne va pas? A demandé une voix autoritaire derrière moi.

Ma cousine Lily avait une théorie comme quoi les parents avaient un don mystique pour toujours arriver aux mauvais moments. J'y adhère parfaitement.

-Professeur, me suis-je écriée, Harris m'a fait un croche-patte. _Exprès_.

-Voyons Rosi…euh je veux dire Miss Weasley. Pourquoi Monsieur Harris aurait fait une chose pareille?

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi! Demandez-lui!

-Miss Weasley, je pense que vous êtes en train de faire une montagne pour un pauvre petit accident qui, j'en suis sûre n'était pas volontaire, a-t-elle dit avec un regard appuyé sur Harris. Maintenant que les groupes sont formés vous pouvez y aller, j'attends votre compte-rendu pour lundi prochain.

À ça je n'ai pu qu'ouvrir grand la bouche de surprise. Un pauvre petit accident pas volontaire?! Je n'étais même pas cru par ma propre mère! Raah! On n'est jamais mieux trahi que pas les siens!

J'ai remballé mes affaires vite fait et suis partie furieuse.

Le lendemain, la journée c'était passée plutôt bien.

Le seul nuage noir dans le grand ciel bleu de ma vie était ce stupide exposé que je devais faire avec Harris. Mais le rayon de soleil, j'ai nommé Scorpius, était venu le chasser en vitesse.

Nous avions en effet discuté entre deux cours en commun (et oui! J'étais enfin capable d'avoir une conversation normale sans bredouiller une seule fois!), et il m'avait avoué que son partenaire ne lui plaisait pas non-plus et qu'il aurait bien voulu se mettre avec moi, mais il pensait que j'étais déjà « prise ».

J'ai maudit une fois de plus ces deux abrutis qui nous avaient séparés (déloyalement de surcroit!). De plus je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient tant tenue à nous empêcher d'être dans le même groupe…ce qui m'énervait encore plus!

-Et puis Spencer est une brèle en Métamorphose, a soupiré Scorpius. Et avec moi ça fait deux, dans la même équipe…

J'y ai toute suite vue ma chance et ai proposé:

-Si tu veux je pourrais vous aider! Je suis pas trop mauvaise je crois et j'ai déjà vu le sujet avec ma mère, alors ça devrait aller je crois.

Il a sourit (ce qui a presque fait éclater mon pauvre cœur).

-Cool, ce serait vraiment génial! En plus j'aime pas trop rester seul avec Spencer; il arrête pas de me poser des questions super gênantes…

-Ah bon? Comme quoi? Ai-je demandé.

-Ben pleins de trucs; comment je me porte, si je dors bien la nuit…j'ai l'impression de passer une visite médicale! Il m'a même posé des questions sur mes parents…

Il s'est mis à rire sans joie, comme s'il rigolait à une mauvaise blague que je ne comprenais pas.

-Sur mes parents…

J'allais lui demandé qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, mais il est parti sans se retourner.

Ça m'a embêté. Je me sentais mise à l'écart et je comprenais de moins en moins ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Le soir même, j'ai raconté à Alice mon étrange conversation. Elle me fixait tout au long de mon récit de ses prunelles sanglantes, sans dire un mot. Quand j'ai fini, elle a fermé les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

-En fait, Rose, je crois que je suis au courant, m'a-t-elle dit. Pour Scorpius, j'entends, pas pour les deux autres gus.

-Et donc? J'ai demandé, avide de réponses.

-Je sais pas trop si je peux t'en parler, tu sais. C'est assez personnel. Je crois que tu devrais demander à Scorpius de le faire. En plus, c'est quelqu'un de très discret. Il aime pas raconter sa vie à n'importe qui…

Elle semblait très sérieuse, alors je n'ai pas insisté (même si ça me démangeait!).

Alice m'a lancé un regard conciliant et a quand même ajouté:

-Mais tu sais, il t'aime drôlement bien, pour quelqu'un qu'il connait que depuis quelques jours, je veux dire. Tu sais, c'est pas quelqu'un de très sociable d'habitude, mais je trouve qu'il est très « ouvert » avec toi, par apport à d'habitude.

Puis elle m'a sourit chaleureusement.

-Merci, j'ai répondu.

Ça m'a mis un peu de baume au cœur, mais il me restait quand même toute cette histoire à tirer au clair, et pour ça il allait falloir que j'aille voir Scorpius…

* * *

**Tzoééééééééééé m'a dit que mes lecteurs allaient s'arracher les cheveux avec cette fin... Je me sens toute puissante tout à coup...(Mwahahahahahaha!! J'ai le pou-voaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!!!!!!!)**

**J'adore le suspence quand c'est pas moi qui le subit!^^**

**XOXO**

**See you in the next chapter! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey!!**

**Cette fois je met le prochain chapitre plus tôt. J'essaye de me faire pardonner pour la dernière fois (héhé....ça marche?!). Enfin bref.**

**Merci à Misss Granger Weasley pour sa gentille review et à tous mes lecteurs. Je sais, je le répète à chaque fois, mais je ne vous dirais jamais assez de mercis pour pouvoir exprimer justement ma gratitude!!**

**Merci, merci, merci!!!!**

**And now enjoy!!**

* * *

J'ai passé les dix jours suivants à essayer de tirer les vers du (parfait) nez de ce cher Scorpius. Sans succès.

Après la conversation que j'avais eue avec Alice, j'avais décidé de traiter le sujet avec délicatesse. (Je n'avais en effet aucune confiance en ma capacité de demander la chose subtilement.) Je devais donc prendre le sujet avec des pincettes.

Mais malgré tous mes efforts, il trouvait toujours le moyen de dévier le sujet discrètement avec des: _« Tiens, mais c'est pas Al qui t'appelle, là-bas? »_,ou des _« Au mince, je suis très en retard, on se voit plus tard, hein! »_ ou encore des _« C'est pas une araignée ce machin dans tes cheveux? »_ (mais comment avait-il deviné que j'avais la phobie des araignées?!?).

La seule chose que j'avais été capable d'en tirer était un pauvre rendez-vous pour faire notre devoirs de Métamorphose avec Harris et Spencer. Merveilleux…

Bref, c'était complètement désespérée que je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver mes partenaires.

Quand je suis arrivée, la grande salle d'étude de la bibliothèque était vide; aucun d'eux n'était encore arrivé. Je me suis donc assise à une table et j'ai sorti mes affaires. J'étais en train de feuilleter un livre quand j'ai entendu plusieurs personnes s'assoir.

J'ai levé les yeux de ce que je faisais avec un énorme sourire en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius, quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de Brown et Parkinson, ainsi que quatre autres filles que je ne connaissais pas. Mon sourire enjoué s'est envolé aussitôt.

Brown et Parkinson étaient toutes les deux assises sur les chaises en face de moi et les quatre filles se tenaient derrière elles, comme des gardes du corps l'auraient fait dans un film de mafieux. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille…

Mais il était hors de question que je leur laisse sentir la moindre peur. Mon orgueil n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié et puis, j'étais une Gryffondor après tout!

-Je peux vous aider?, j'ai dit d'une voix nonchalante.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Weasley, dit Parkinson menaçante.

-Je vous écoute

-Il y a des règles ici, dit Brown.

-Et tu passe ta vie à les enfreindre sous notre nez.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

-Quoi?, j'ai demandé, plus perplexe qu'en colère.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Weasley. On t'a tous vu faire les yeux doux à Potter et sa bande!

-Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça et chauffer tous ceux qui passent?!

-On sait pas comment ça se passait là où t'étais avant, mais ici, tu peux pas sauter sur tous ce qui bouge; alors j'te conseil de t'éloigner de Potter en vitesse!, m'a menacée Brown.

-Et de Zabbini aussi!, a ajouté une des quatre filles qui était à Serdaigle.

Ça m'a vraiment fait halluciner. Elles pensaient que je « chauffais » Al?!?!?

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte qu'Albus est mon _cousin_?!, j'ai demandé abasourdie.

-Ne cherches pas de fausses excuses, Weasley!, s'est exclamée Parkinson.

J'étais tellement choquée que je n'avais pas remarqué les quatre filles se déployer derrière moi.

L'une d'elles m'a saisie par les cheveux et plaquée contre la table, visage en avant. J'ai entendu le craquement qu'a fait mon nez en se cassant et crié de douleur.

-Mais vous êtes malades!!

J'ai commencé à me débattre, mais les trois filles restantes m'ont maitrisée facilement.

-Que les choses soient bien claires, m'a dit Parkinson d'une voix basse et menaçante, ne t'approche plus de Potter ou de sa bande sinon…

Elle a tiré sur une touffe de mes cheveux et ajouté:

-…ce sera bien plus que ton nez qu'on va casser, pigé?

Je n'ai rien pu répondre à moitié noyée dans mon propre sang qui s'étalait sur la table, mais ça a semblé lui suffire parce qu'elle a fait signe à ses petits chiens de garde de me lâcher. Elles se sont exécutées tout de suite, en petits toutous bien dressés et ont quitté la bibliothèque.

Je me suis redressée lentement en essayant d'éponger le sang avec ma manche. Ça faisait un mal de chien et j'avais la tête qui tournait à cause de l'odeur.

Tout à coup, une main s'est posée sur mon épaule, ce qui m'a fait sursauter.

-Rose, ça va?, a demandé Scorpius.

Ses fins sourcils blonds étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-Ça arrête pas de saigner, j'ai dit (toujours aussi bêtement).

Rien qu'en disant cette petite phrase de rien du tout, j'avais réussi à lui postillonner une multitude de gouttelettes de sang sur sa chemise blanche (bien joué Rosie, très classe!). Il a reculé brutalement et une ombre étrange est passée dans ses yeux givrés. Puis il s'est figé comme s'il réfléchissait à la bonne attitude à adopter.

-Attend…, a-t-il finalement dit en fouillant dans son sac.

Il en a sortit un mouchoir et s'est mis à éponger le sang qui coulait de mon nez en faisant attention à s'en mettre le moins possible sur les doigts (bien que s'était complètement impossible à cause de la chute du Niagara qui me tenait maintenant office de nez). J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement

-Ton nez a une tête bizarre, je crois qu'il est cassé. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Ouais t'as sûrement…aïe!

Malgré ses gestes délicats, Scorpius m'avait frotté le nez un peu trop fort et ranimé la douleur de ma blessure.

-Mince, déso…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase coupé par un coup de poing fulgurant sortit de nulle-part.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!, s'est écrié Spencer en plaquant Scorpius contre la table.

-Tout va bien, Rosie?,m'a demandé Harris, complètement affolé en passant une main sur les épaules.

_Rosie? _Mais qui lui avait permis de m'appeler _Rosie_!?! En plus je supporte pas d'être touchée par des étrangers…

Je lui ai donc envoyé une gifle mémorable.

Harris a ouvert de grands yeux et ouvert grand la bouche; je crois que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

-Je vais très bien, pov' débile!, me suis-je écriée en postillonnant toujours du sang un peu partout, Et toi là-bas lâche Scorpius tout de sui…

(C'est terrible, mais aucune phrase n'a pu être terminée ce jour-là!) Ma phrase a été stoppée net par le vol plané que venait de faire Spencer sur la table d'en face qui a carrément explosée sous son poids. (Ça m'avait bien coupé le sifflet!). En une fraction de seconde plus tard la chaussure de Scorpius se trouvait à appuyer sur la jugulaire du Gryffondor. Les yeux givrés du beau blond étaient d'un froid polaire et orageux, comme si la seule envie de leur propriétaire était de tout détruire sur son passage. J'ai compris pour la première fois pourquoi les gens trouvaient Scorpius effrayant.

-Ça suffit!, a crié une voix mi autoritaire, mi affolée dans mon dos.

Je me suis retournée en j'ai vu Maman s'avancer vers nous, la baguette en avant.

-Mr. Malefoy éloignez-vous de Mr. Spencer immédiatement!,a-t-elle continué un peu tremblante devant la teinte violette qu'avait pris le visage de ce dernier.

Scorpius la foudroyée avec les petits lacs complètement gelés qui lui servaient d'yeux. J'ai cru pendant une minute (qui m'a semblée durer des années) qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais il a finalement retiré son pied et s'est éloigné de Spencer en silence.

Maman s'est précipitée sur le garçon à terre qui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté.

Scorpius, lui, m'a lancée un coup d'œil et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner. En me voyant faire, il a baissé les yeux, comme pris en faute, puis est parti sans demander son reste.

-Scorpius!,l'ai-je appelé sans succès.

La porte s'est refermée sur lui.

Je l'avais blessé, je le savais.

J'ai regardé la porte sans bouger, comme un zombie, et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est fondre en larmes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello!!**

**Voilà la suite. Bon, je vous l'accorde; c'est pas un chapitre super long.. en plus il est pas super intéressant et il apporte plus de questions que de réponses (Pourquoi tu nous l'mets alors?!?)...Je suis désolée, mais il est ab-bso-lu-ment nécessaire pour la bonne continuation de mon histoire, alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de mettre le rpochain chapitre plus tôt!!!**

**And now, please enjoy (or at least try..)!!**

* * *

-Je t'assure, je vais très bien, ai-je répété pour la cent-cinquantième fois à ma mère au bord de la crise de nerf.

Bon, il est vrai que je n'étais pas très belle à voir. Miss Wilson, l'infirmière de l'école, m'avait fait boire une potion (infecte!) qui était censée remettre mon nez en place et une autre (encore pire!) de cicatrisation pour arrêter le saignement. Mais malgré ça, mon nez avait une horrible couleur bleue/violette et la taille d'une patate sous le pansement que m'avait mis l'infirmière. J'avais aussi du sang un peu partout (je vous laisse imaginer la discrétion qui a été la mienne quand il a fallu traverser le château, de la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'infirmerie…) et je ne vous parle pas de mes yeux tout bouffis d'avoir pleuré comme une madeleine.

-Mais comment as-tu pu te casser le nez en tombant sur une table, Rose? Comment as-tu pu seulement _tomber sur une table_?! La tête la première!

Bon, je vous l'accorde, je ne suis pas très bonne en mensonge (pour l'histoire de la table, j'aurais pu faire mieux…).

-Ben tu vois, ai-je (re-)commencé (pour la cent-cinquante-et-unième fois), je me suis penchée pour ramasser un parchemin et paf!

Maman m'a lancé un regard qui devait vouloir dire quelque chose comme: _non, mais j'ai l'air assez bête pour croire ça?!?_

Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais je pense qu'elle ne me croyait pas…

Heureusement (pour moi) Alice, Albus et Chuck sont arrivés à ce moment-là.

Ma mère a dû comprendre qu'elle n'était plus désirée car elle nous a laissés avec un petit « on en reparlera plus tard, Rosie ».

« Ouf! » n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de penser.

-Hey! Alors comme ça t'as voulu jouer à Zidane avec la table (ah! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Chuck est un fan de sports moldus…)? C'est pas malin, Rosie, tu peux pas gagner.

-Ah-ah. Ai-je répondu, glaciale.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, Albus n'avait pas rigolé lourdement à la blague de Zabbini comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait même l'air super sérieux. Oulah! Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon!

-Rose, a-t-il dit en me fixant avec ses prunelles émeraudes. Qui t'a fait ça?

-Personne! J'ai répondu trop précipitamment pour paraître honnête, comme je le disais à ma mère, je suis bêtement tombée.

-Rose, j'ai l'air d'un crétin?

Bah! J'vous l'avais dit! Mes mensonges craignent! Si je n'ai pas fini à Serpentard, c'est qu'il y a une raison…

Mes trois amis me fixaient avec des regards inquisiteurs maintenant. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de les mêler à mes histoires, surtout Al et Chuck après ce que m'avaient dit Brown et Parkinson, et puis j'étais une grande fille; je pouvais me débrouiller seule.

-Non, j'vous jure; c'est rien.

-Rose, a dit Chuck, avec un air sérieux qui le rendait effrayant, pour exploser l'arrête d'un nez comme ça, il faut que ce soit volontaire, crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Alors arrête de couvrir la personne qui t'a fait ça et dis-le nous.

-Tu sais, a enchainé Al, on comprendrait si tu voulais protéger la personne qui t'a fait ça. Mais ça ne fera qu'apporter plus de problèmes à tout le monde si jamais tu le gardais pour toi.

Attendez là. Moi? Protéger Parkinson, Brown et leur petite bande de harpies? (Si je la fermais, c'était par orgueil et pour rien d'autre! )

-Où voulez-vous en venir? J'ai demandé, tout à coup piquée à vif.

Ils se sont regardés, un peu gênés, je crois, puis Alice a pris la parole:

-Et bien, on a entendu de la bouche de quelques élèves que Scorpius avait été aperçu en train de partir de façon précipitée de la bibliothèque…

QUÔÂ?!?!?!?

-Attendez, j'ai presque crié, vous voulez dire que vous aussi vous croyez que c'est Scorpius qui m'a fait ça?! Mais vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi?!? C'est censé être votre pote, mince!

Je me suis remise à pleurer sans raison et ils ont semblé encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Crois-moi, Rose, a dit Albus, c'est parce qu'on est ses potes qu'on te pose la question, alors maintenant répond : qui t'a fait ça?

-C'est personne, j'te dis!! J'lui ai hurlé à la figure.

Puis je me suis levée et Je suis sortie en trombe de la pièce sous le regard ébahi de mes « amis ».

« Mais quelle bande de traitres! » j'ai pensé, toujours autant en colère.

Comment pouvaient-ils tous soupçonner Scorpius de m'avoir blessée?! Spencer et Harris, ma mère et maintenant Albus, Chuck et Alice… Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que cela avait à voir avec ce que Scorpius ne voulait pas me dire…


	8. Chapter 8

**Zhello!**

**J'ai reçu plein de commentaires sur le dernier chapitres! Pas mal de gens m'ont demandé pourquoi Rose avait pas dit à toute la bande qui lui avait cassé le nez.. Et bien, pour répondre à la question, j'ai fait Rose avec le sale caractère de Ron. J'ai trouvé que dans Harry Potter, Ron réagissait pas mal de fois de façon excéssive sans vraiment réfléchiret j'me suis dit que Rose était sûrement comme lui! En plus elle a un orgueil monumental, donc ça aide pas.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vousa aidé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.**

**N'hésitepas à me poser plus de questions si vous voulez! Ca me fait plaisir de répondre!**

**And now enjoy!**

* * *

Je vous l'avais dit! En même pas deux semaines!!

Et encore, je ne vous ai pas raconté comment j'ai chopé ma retenue!

J'étais donc au milieu de la deuxième semaine et je passais mes journées à jouer au chat et à la souris avec tout le monde.

J'évitais Albus, Chuck et Alice qui essayaient désespérément de savoir ce qui était arrivé à la bibliothèque, mais que je refusais toujours d'approcher (j'étais encore furax contre eux), ma mère qui continuait de me seriner pour que j'avoue que Scorpius m'avait agressée (ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai, je vous le rappelle) et Harris et Spencer qui me suivaient partout pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison.

De l'autre côté j'essayais (avec un désespoir très mal dissimulé) de pouvoir enfin m'expliquer avec Scorpius, mais en vain; lui aussi me fuyait…

Cette solitude qui m'entourait me faisait voir les choses de façon complètement différente.

En effet, maintenant que plus aucun de mes amis n'était là pour m'entourer, Poudlard me paraissait des plus hostiles. Le groupe d'Albus était comme une tour d'ivoire de laquelle on m'aurait sortie brusquement. Personne n'osait vraiment leur chercher des noises. Les Serpentards les appréciaient, fiers que trois de leurs camarades soient comptés parmi ses membres, les Gryffondor les toléraient (et quelque chose me disait que James n'y était pas pour rien), les Serdaigles enviaient leur popularité et les Pouffsouffles leur audace.

J'ai aussi compris à quel point je m'étais enfoncée dans le pétrin en me frottant à Brown et Parkinson. En fait il se trouvait que les deux pestes commandaient une sorte de « gang exclusivement féminin » qui semblait se croire tout permis sur les relations avec les garçons dit « populaires ».

Selon leurs « lois » (comme elles disaient), seules les filles dites « in » (par là entendez « qui-lèchent-les-bottes-des-deux-pestes-en-chef ») pouvaient sortir avec les garçons de leur choix si les garçons en question n'étaient pas réclamés par une autre fille plus « in ».

Al et Chuck, vu leur popularité, étaient évidemment trop « in » pour trainer avec une fille comme moi.

J'étais donc devenue la cible numéro un en m'approchant trop près d'eux sans la permission de « Leurs Excellences « (non, mais j'vous jure!).

Bizarrement, les « lois » ne s'appliquaient pas à Scorpius; sans doute était-il trop effrayant…

Vous me direz: Et Alice dans tout ça? C'est une fille aussi, non?!

Et bien, ma nouvelle solitude m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule à l'être. J'ai pu voir, de loin, à quel point Alice était seule parmi les autres élèves quand elle n'était pas avec Al, Scorpius et Chuck. Aucune fille n'osait l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres (et mon petit doigt me disait que c'était là l'œuvre de deux-pestes-dont-je-ne-citerai-pas-le-nom-mais-dont-les-initiales-sont-B.B.-et-J.P.) et je la savais incapable d'oser adresser la parole à un garçon, si ce n'est pour s'excuser.

Pour la première fois depuis la dispute de l'infirmerie, je me sentais atrocement coupable.

Pas d'avoir remis mes amis à leurs places, à ça non! Mais de laisser Alice à nouveau seule.

C'est pour cela que ce soir-là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand Alice s'est approchée du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais assise pour me parler, je ne l'ai pas repoussée.

-Rose, m'a-t-elle demandé timidement (elle devait sûrement se rappeler la scène que j'avais faite à Harris ce matin parce qu'il me suivait partout toute la journée…), je peux te parler?

-Vas-y, j'ai répondu, un plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies mal perçu la manière dont nous nous sommes tous comportés avec Scorpius, la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. Je comprends que nous ayons pu passer pour de mauvais amis, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne sais pas tout!

-Alors dis-moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir! Je me suis emportée tellement j'en avais ras-le-bol d'être mise à l'écart du sujet important.

-Je peux pas, a dit Alice d'une toute petite voix, je suis désolée. Il faut que ce soit Scorpius qui te le dise. J'ai pas le droit de révéler son secret. À personne, même pas à toi.

Ma colère a fondu comme un bloc de glace au soleil devant son visage déterminé. Et puis, une mauvaise amie ne garderait pas un secret aussi loyalement, pas vrai?

J'ai poussé un long soupir désespéré.

-Bon d'accord j'arrête, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides, parce que Scorpius me fuit comme la peste!

-Alors…tu n'es plus fâchée? M'a-t-elle demandé, avec une voix pleine d'espoir que j'ai trouvé touchante. (Ah là là, la pauvre devait être vraiment en manque d'amitié pour regretter une amie comme moi…)

-Non, plus fâchée du tout.

Puis nous nous sommes tombées dans les bras, comme toute réconciliation qui se respecte le mérite.

-Oh mais on dirait que Blanche-Neige s'est réconciliée avec Simplet! Comme c'est mignon, a craché une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée vers la personne qui venait d'interrompre notre scène digne d'un Walt Disney.

-Va-t-en, Brown, a dit Alice, ses fins sourcils blancs étaient froncés sur sa peau pâle. On t'a rien demandé.

Je savais que le commentaire de notre peste nationale avait dû vraiment l'énerver : Alice détestait sa différence.

-Je parle à qui je veux, l'erreur de la Nature! A craché Brown en se détournant de mon amie.

Le visage d'Alice s'est coloré d'un rouge assorti à ses yeux. Ça m'a mis hors de moi.

-Alors comment va ton nez, _Rosie_? M'a demandé Brown, sarcastiquement.

Je détestais qu'un inconnu (ou pire, une ennemie) m'appelle Rosie.

-Très bien, ai-je répondu d'une voix glaciale. Et comment va le tien?

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu pa…

Mais Brown n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, coupée par une droite mémorable que je venais de lui balancer.

Le craquement sonore qu'a fait son nez m'a fait comprendre que j'avais réussi à le casser. (Je n'avais jamais été si heureuse d'avoir participé à la leçon d'Oncle George sur comment-donner-une-bonne-leçon-aux-casses-pieds-à-la-récré - Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de ma mère quand Hugo s'est mis à la pratique…)

-Mais t'es malade! S'est écriée Brown en essayant d'arrêter les saignements de son nez.

Tiens ça me rappelait quelqu'un…

Je l'ai saisie par le collet et ai rapproché son visage sanguinolent du mien.

-On fait moins la maligne sans ses petits toutous, n'est-ce pas _Barbie_? Lui ai-je glissé, avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable.

-Tu me paieras ça, Weasley! M'a-t-elle menacée, en se noyant à moitié dans son propre sang.

-Insulte encore une fois un de mes amis et c'est _toi_ qui me le paieras, pigé?

Puis je l'ai poussée loin de moi.

La bécasse s'est écrasée lourdement sur le sol en gémissant. C'était vraiment pathétique. Trop pathétique, en fait. Quelque chose clochait.

J'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu ma mère débarquer, le visage rouge de colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!

-Professeur! S'est exclamée Brown, d'une voix geignante. Elle m'a sauvagement attaquée!

Ma mère m'a foudroyée du regard.

-De tels actes de violences ne seront pas tolérés ici, Miss Weasley! Vous aurez une retenue demain soir! Et vous, circulez! A-t-elle ordonné aux élèves qui s'étaient amassés pour voir la cause de tout ce boucan.

Puis elle a emmené Brown à l'infirmerie avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'essayer me défendre.

Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Je suis maudite!

* * *

**Ta-daaam!**

**J'espère que vous avez plus aimez ce chapitre que le dernier!**

**Bisous et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonjour!!**

**Bon, je sais, je suis un peu (très) en retard.**

**À ça je pourrais vous trouver plein d'excuses plus créatives les unes que les autres comme: "mon chien est mort dans un terrible accident de sous-marin", ou "je me suis mariée le mois dernier avec un prince égyptien", ou encore "mon ordinateur à été pirater par erreur par un groupe de terroristes pensant qu'il contenait des donnés militaire"..mais je vais être sincère sur ce coup: j'ai un peu (beaucoup) eu la flemme..(Ahah! Qui est contente qu'on ne puisse pas tuer à travers un ordi? C'est moi!.....)...**

**Enfin, bref!**

**Je suis très très désolée, et pour me faire pardonner, je vais mettre (*roulement de tambour!*) 2 chapitres (pour le prix d'1!!!), dont un qui est super long (enfin, plus long que les autres..) mais..**

**c'est pas celui-là! =P**

**Anyway, enjoy now!**

* * *

Je mangeais mes céréales, avec Alice, quand une tornade verte et argent m'a presque sauté dessus le lendemain.

-C'est vrai que t'as fait une terrible prise de kung-fu à Brown et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a le nez explosé? A demandé Al. (Enfin, « demander » est un mot bien tendre. Il me l'a plutôt crié dans les oreilles!)

-Et que tu as appris cet art ancestral dans les montagnes tibétaines où ton père t'emmène tous les étés? A renchéri Chuck.

J'ai failli m'étouffer dans mes céréales tandis qu'Alice pouffait derrière moi.

-Rhooooo, c'est pas juste, a continué Albus, pourquoi Oncle Ron ne m'a jamais emmené avec vous?

-Parce que je n'y suis jamais allée, au Tibet, banane! Me suis-je exclamée. (Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai; nous étions allés au Tibet avec mes parents. D'ailleurs c'était très beau, mais bon, j'crois que tout le monde s'en fiche de mes états d'âme sur le Tibet….)

-Quoi, vraiment? A demandé Chuck, visiblement déçu.

-Non, et je ne fais pas de kung-fu non-plus!

Là c'est Al qui a été déçu.

-J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier aux stupidités que racontent les Pouffsouffles, a-t-il marmonné.

Alice a ri et Chuck a rajouté une couche à la peine d'Al par un commentaire salé.

Mais à ce moment-là, j'avais complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. Je venais, en effet de remarquer le garçon qui se tenait un peu en retrait, derrière Chuck et Al.

-Scorpius?! Me suis-je exclamée, en renversant presque partout le jus d'orange que j'étais en train de boire.

Il a semblé surpris que je le remarque, puis ses joues ont rosi de (ce qu'il m'a semblé être de l') embarras et ses sourcils se sont finalement froncés.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir! A-t-il dit, avec des reproches dans la voix, à Albus avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Je suis restée la bouche grande ouverte avec du jus d'orange dégoulinant partout.

« Ah non alors! Cette fois, je ne laisserais pas partir comme ça! » ai-je pensé.

Ni une, ni deux je me suis levée et je lui ai couru après à travers la Grande Salle. Après avoir traversé le Grand Hall et ce qui m'a semblé être la moitié du parc (Ô mon Dieu, ce que ce type court vite!), j'ai enfin réussi à le stopper en attrapant sa manche.

-Attends! Me suis-je écriée, avec le peu de souffle qui me restait.

Il s'est tourné vers moi et ses yeux bleus givrés m'ont dévisagée comme si j'étais folle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? M'a-t-il demandé, moitié-interrogateur, moitié stupéfait.

Il n'avait même pas perdu son souffle, alors que, moi, j'étais à moitié morte. J'étais complètement dégoutée!

-Deux….secondes…j'ai…besoin…d'oxygène! Ai-je réussi à articuler en avalant le plus d'air possible en même temps.

Je suis tombée à genoux à cause de mon point de côté. Scorpius m'a relevée et assise sur un banc tout proche.

-Tu m'a suivi? M'a-t-il demandé, avec un regard qui sous-entendait bien fort « mais-elle-est-dingue-cette-nana! »

-Ouais, ai-je soufflé, et tu m'as pas facilité la tâche!

Ses fins sourcils blonds se sont soulevés un peu plus encore.

-Mais pourquoi?

Ça a été mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Ben, pour m'excuser voyons.

Ça me semblait évident. Enfin, ça ne devait pas l'être tant que ça parce qu'il m'a regardé complètement interdit.

Bon, j'avoue; je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'excusais. C'est vrai quoi! Techniquement je n'avais rien fait de mal, mais la simple idée que j'ai pu énerver Scorpius (et ceci même inconsciemment) m'était insupportable. En plus le regard que m'avait lancé Scorpius ce jour-là, dans la bibliothèque ne cessait de me hanter; il avait eu l'air si triste, si _blessé_.

Je me sentais terriblement coupable.

-Tu pensais que j'étais fâché contre toi? A-t-il fini par dire, après un silence qui n'a semblé jamais finir.

-Ben, euh…oui.

Il m'a dévisagé avec ses magnifiques yeux givrés puis ses traits se sont fendus d'un énorme sourire qui s'est vite transformé en un fou-rire incontrôlable.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? ai-je fini par demandé, un peu vexée que mes excuses soient tournées en dérision de la sorte.

Il a mis sa main sur son torse pour reprendre difficilement son souffle.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, a-t-il finalement réussi à articuler. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à quoi?

-Ben que tu viennes t'excuser, en plus je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi. Je pensais que t'avais peur de moi, enfin, à cause de ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque.

-Mais non, pas du tout! Me suis-je exclamée.

Bon, je vous l'accorde; c'était un terrible mensonge. J'avais vraiment flippé ce jour-là. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer (je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien)!!

-Arrête de mentir, me dit-il, je sais bien que je t'ai fait peur.

Oups! J'étais complètement grillée!

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, a-t-il continué, avec une petite pointe de ce que j'ai identifié comme étant de l'amertume. Mais personne n'était jamais venu s'excuser.

Il avait arrêté de rigoler et me regardait désormais fixement avec un léger sourire en coin. J'ai senti le rouge me monter au visage, tout d'un coup intimidée par tant d'attention. Il a finit par détourner son regard bleu et se lever. Il m'a ensuite tendu la main et dit:

-Et on si on allait terminer de déjeuner? Je meurs de faim!


	10. Chapter 10

C'était la fin de la journée. Le soleil se couchait à l'autre bout du lac, colorant le ciel et l'eau par la même occasion d'une large palette qui passait du rouge sang au bleu nuit en traversant une multitude de dégradés.

C'était sans doute une paysage magnifique que j'aurais, en temps, normal, adoré admirer (je suis une grande romantique, ne me jugez pas trop...).

Mais voilà, le temps n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout même!

Nous étions vendredi soir, et si je traversais le parc, ce n'était pas pour profiter des dernier rayons de soleil avec un beau blond que, je suppose, je n'ai plus besoin de citer. (Je sais qu'on venait juste de recommencer à se parler, mais bon, on a bien le droit de rêver, non?)

C'était pour quelque chose de bien plus casse-pieds (pour rester polie) : ma retenue.

En effet, Maman la perfide Mégère...euh, je veux dire Mme Weasley la prof de Métamorphose m'avait donné comme retenue de nettoyer les stalles des chevaux ailés qui étaient le sujet des Soins aux Créatures Magiques de cette année.

Je vous vois venir; « Nettoyer la stalle de quelques chevaux ailés qui ont probablement été réduit magiquement? Pfft! Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire! »

Et bien je vous arrête tout de suite! Ce n'est pas une histoire que je pourrais faire sur le sujet, mais tout un roman!

D'abord, je déteste les chevaux, vraiment, qu'ils soient magiques ou pas.

Vous allez me dire: « Mais c'est mignon, les chevaux! C'est gentils tout plein! »

Je vous répondrai très honnêtement que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi vous parler.

J'ai toujours trouvé les chevaux effrayants et diaboliques. Ils ont des pattes gigantesques qui, comme par hasard, vous écrasent « accidentellement » les pieds. Ou encore des dents immense qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose: que vous passiez une peu trop près et « slap! » Plus rien!!! En plus je suis absolument certaine que tous les chevaux du monde entier se sont ligués contre moi dans le but de me piétiner vivante! (Ils ont déjà tenté plusieurs attentats plus sournois les uns que les autres mais j'ai survécu, mwahahahaha!!!!............Euh...je m'égare...)

Bref, je suis sûre que Maman l'a fait exprès. La sale traitresse!

Je me suis donc dirigée vers les stalles qui avaient été installées non loin de la maison qu'occupait Hagrid.

J'ai jeté un petit coup d'oeil au coucher de soleil (sûrement le dernier que je verrai....) et suis entrée dans le territoire ennemi.

À peine suis-je entrée qu'ils m'ont tous fixés de leurs yeux suintant la malveillance.

J'ai donc saisi ma baguette et ai lancé une incantation de nettoyage sur la paille. Sans succès.

Raaaah! Maman avait osé ensorceler la paille pour que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma baguette! S'il ne s'était pas agi de la femme qui m'avait donné la vie, j'aurais certainement pu devenir très, très impolie.

Mais bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à saisir la fourche qui se trouvait dans un coin et à me diriger vers le premier box qui me passait sous la main.

J'ai ainsi passé à peu près une heure et demie à vider le premier box de toute sa paille sale (les chevaux sont dégoutants!!) et à le remplir de paille toute fraiche. Je ne pouvais pas approcher le cheval à moins d'un mètre sans pousser des cris stridents et à sautiller sur place hystériquement. Alors dans un box de 2 mètres sur 3, vous imaginez la galère!

Je suis entrée dans le deuxième box prudemment, lorsque soudain, le cheval a ouvert sa grosse aile plumeuse pour essayer de m'assommer. (Certaines personnes pourraient penser que c'était juste pour s'étirer les muscles, mais on ne me la fait pas à moi; c'était pour m'assommer, j'en suis certaine!) J'ai miraculeusement pu esquiver l'attaque, mais j'y ai aussi perdu la superbe arme qu'était ma fourche.

J'étais donc adossée au mur et désormais sans défense. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire; crier en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne me sauver. (Comment ça : les Gryffondors sont censés faire face au danger???)

Après quelques secondes (qui ont durées éternellement!), j'ai entendu quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la grange.

-Au secours! me suis-je écriée en me tenant le plus loin possible de ce stupide canasson. Je suis dans le box du fond!

Une personne s'est mise à courir dans l'allée et la porte du box où je me trouvais s'est ouverte brusquement. Le cheval ailé à fait un pas de côté et s'est précipité au fond du box et, par la même occasion, à mes côtés.

Je dois dire que si j'étais capable de reproduire le saut que j'ai fait pour éviter l'animal fou, j'aurais pu me faire une ou deux médailles d'or aux Jeux Olympiques. Facilement.

J'ai donc sauté dans les bras de mon sauveur et l'ai fait tomber sur le sol poussiéreux par la même occasion. Je me suis ensuite redressée pour m'excuser et remercier par la même occasion la personne qui m'avait sauvé la vie, quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était...

-Scorpius?! Me suis-exclamée.

Le malheureux m'a répondu par un grognement étouffé. Ah oui! J'étais un peu assise sur son torse maintenant qu'il me le faisait remarquer...

Je me suis poussée sur le côté avant d'étouffer le pauvre garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ai-je demandé, tandis qu'il se relevait.

-Et bien, j'ai entendu crier et puis j'ai ouvert la porte et ouch! A-t-il bredouiller en se massant la mâchoire. Une fusée m'est rentrée dedans!

J'ai senti le sang monter à mes joues.

-Je suis désolée!

-C'est pas grave, m'a-t-il répondu (mais toujours en se tenant la mâchoire). Mais pourquoi tu criais comme ça?

-Ce stupide canasson a essayé de me tuer!

Il a froncé ses fins sourcil.

-Quoi?!

Je lui ai donc raconté la guerre éternelle qui existait entre moi et toute la race équidée, avec un air très sérieux.

Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois puis a éclaté de rire.

-Ne rigole pas! me suis-je vexée, un peu malgré moi. C'est la pure vérité!

-J'te crois! A-t-il articulé, non sans difficulté. Je pensais juste que ce n'était pas très Gryffondorien de se mettre à crier hytériquement.

Aïe, touchée!

-Ce n'était pas très Serpentarien de voler à mon secours non-plus!

-Aah, que veux-tu? Je ne résiste pas à l'appel de belles demoiselles en détresse.

-Mouais, n'ai-je que répondu, tout de même extrêmement flattée par le compliment. Il n'empêche que les chevaux sont le mal incarné! Tu sais quoi? Je suis même persuadée que Voldemort devait en fait en être un!

Les rires de Scorpius redoublèrent.

Bon, d'accord j'avoue; comme théorie du complot on a fait mieux. Mais avez-vous seulement déjà vu l'ombre folle et diabolique qui réside au fond de l'œil d'une de ces stupides créatures?!

-Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, m'a dit Scorpius en se relevant. Je vais devoir t'aider à finir. Qui sait ce que ces terribles canassons pourraient te faire si je te laissais seule avec eux?

J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer de joie. Sérieusement!

Non seulement je n'allais pas devoir rester seule à la merci de ces équidés du diable, mais en plus j'allais pouvoir passer le temps qui suivrait avec Scorpius Malefoy; mon prince chevaleresque!

Je suis donc allée chercher ma fourche joyeusement et me suis mise à débarrasser la paille sale.

Comme par enchantement, il se trouvait qu'en plus de m'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, Scorpius faisait fuir les chevaux comme la peste. En effet les bêtes diaboliques se tenaient maintenant à bonne distance de mon, très très cher, compagnon, et de moi par la même occasion.

La journée se terminait donc d'une façon merveilleuse et insoupçonnée. Mais malgré mon bonheur, immense et momentané, une pensée me trottait dans la tête.

-Scorpius, ai-je demandé en finissant de balayer la paille. Qu'est-ce que tu faisait près de la grange à une heure pareille.

Le petit sourire en coin que Scorpius arborait depuis tout à l'heure a soudain disparu. Il a juré (enfin, je ne sais pas trop, vu que je n'ai pas compris, mais ça ressemblait vachement à la tête que font les mecs quand ils jurent!) en une autre langue que j'ai cru identifier par du russe.

-Rien, a-t-il fini par répondre. Je me promenais.

-À une heure pareille?

-J'aime bien les balades nocturnes, c'est tout!

J'ai froncé les sourcils si fort que ça m'a fait mal au front et ai balayé le dernier tas de paille d'un coup rageur.

-Rose? a demandé Scorpius, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de répondre et je me suis dirigée vers le château à grandes enjambées.

-Rose attends! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as?! A dit Scorpius en me rattrapant.

-Ce que j'ai?! Ai-je explosé au milieu du parc. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai?!

Scorpius m'a fixé les yeux ronds et quelque peu apeurés, je crois.

-J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être prise pour l'idiote de service, voilà ce que j'ai! Ai-je hurlé sans attendre sa réponse. Je sais très bien que vous me cachez plein de trucs toi, Al et toute la bande! Et j'en ai assez! Y'a pas écrit « débile » sur mon front! Vous ne voulez pas m'inclure dans votre petit secret? Parfait! J'me casse!

Non mais! Je n'étais pas une crétine finie non-plus! Ras-le-bol d'être prise pour une imbécile! Ils ne voulaient pas m'en parler? Et bien tant pis! Je ne les embêteraient plus avec ma présence indésirable!!

Ce n'était pas comme si je venais de me brouiller avec mes seules amis, hein? Ou que j'avais piqué une colère typiquement Weaslyienne (je ne crois pas que ce mot existe vraiment, mais bon..) alors que j'avais toujours raconté à tout le monde que j'étais au-dessus de ça? Ou que je venais de crier au milieu du parc comme une hystérique sur le (merveilleux) garçon qui m'avait sauvée? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy après tout! C'est vrai quoi, je pouvais très bien me passer de son sourire charmant, ou de ses magnifiques yeux bleus givrés, ou encore de son petit accent russe que je trouvais si sexy.

Pas vrai?

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel comme pour prendre les dieux à témoin de ma propre bêtise.

-T'as bien foiré sur ce coup, Rose. Me suis-je reprochée à moi-même entre deux sanglots.

Et je pleurais par-dessus le marché. C'était vraiment le pompon.

Je me suis adossée à un mur pour attendre Scorpius. Le château était certes grand, mais il n'y avait pas 36 moyens de rentrer du parc; je devais sûrement arriver à l'intercepter.

Mais Scopius n'est jamais venu.

Après une heure d'attente je suis partie, complètement gelée.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews (Ah! toujours à mendier celle-là!)..**

**Même si j'le mérite pas! =P**

**See you soon in the next chapter!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zhello, hello!**

**Comme promis j'ai posté ce chapitre plus vite que la dernière (m'enfin, pas tant que ça, mais y'a de l'amélioration, non?!)**

**Bref. Le truc c'est que les chapitre deviennent de plus en plus durs à écrire, parce que là on arrive au moment des révélations et j'ai pas envie que ça ait l'air bête et que la fin soit toute pourrie comme Twilight (rhaaaa! Déçue à jamais!)..**

**Enfin, tous ça pour dire qu'il faut bien remercier ma chère Tzoééé, pour m'avoir relu mes chapitres qui en avaient bien besoin!!!**

**And now enjoy!**

Le lendemain, bien que nous soyons samedi, je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter Alice, ou aucun autre de la bande après la manière stupide dont j'avais traité Scorpius. En plus il s'était sûrement empressé d'aller raconter à tout le monde (du moins c'est ce que j'aurais fait...).

Ils devaient tous me prendre pour une sale méchante complètement hystérique (toujours pour rester polie – mes parents m'ont bien élevée). Ce qui, plus j'y pensais et plus j'en étais convaincue, n'était pas si faux que ça...

En plus, même si j'avais vraiment voulu sortir de mon lit, j'avais attrapé une grippe carabinée à attendre Scorpius dans le froid, hier soir.

« Ça t'apprendra à sortir en plein mois de février sans manteau! » aurait dit Maman. Tiens, tout était de SA faute à celle-là... Bref, j'étais collée au lit avec un mal de tête en béton armé et mon front était si chaud qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf.

Je suis restée comme ça toute la semaine suivante, mourante, collée à mon lit, ne me nourrissant que de soupe que des Elfes de Maisons (béni sois Dieu de les avoir envoyés) m'apportaient tous les jours.

J'en ai aussi profité pour éviter Alice, Albus et Chuck quand ils ont essayé de prendre contact avec moi. Je n'avais qu'à utiliser ma nouvelle technique secrète: Je-me-planque-sous-la-couette-et-fais-semblant-de-dormir à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de moi.

Ça a marché durant une semaine.

C'est ma cousine Lily qui m'a pincé durant la deuxième semaine.

En effet ma grippe était passée et la soupe ne suffisait largement plus à me nourrir correctement. Ne désirant pas rendre ma nouvelle santé officielle j'avais pour plan de manger mes repas en même temps que tout le monde, mais tandis que tout le monde était assis aux tables de la Grande Salle, je prenais discrètement mon souper dans mon lit.

Mon plan marchait très bien jusqu'au jour où je me suis renversée une cuillerée de purée brûlante et pleine de sauce sur la jambe.

Je vous laisse imaginer la superbe beuglée (digne de Mamie Molly!) que j'ai poussée à cause de la brûlure (ça allait laisser une marque!).

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'est ouverte à la volée sur Lily.

-Rose?! S'est-t-elle exclamée.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à toute la nourriture rassemblée autour de mon lit.

-T'es pas censée être malade?!

-Euh..., ai-je répondu, la bouche pleine, ouais...

Lily m'a jetée un regard qui voulait dire: « Tu-te-fiches-de-moi-c'est-ça-?! ».

-Bon, d'accord.. J'suis p't'être pas « malade », mais je suis dans une totale incapacité de sortir de ma chambre en tout cas.

Lily a ouvert la bouche comme pour me sortir un grand discours sur l'importance du respect du règlement (un de ces discours dont seule ma mère est capable) mais elle l'a refermée comme si elle avait décidé qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, finalement.

Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour décrire à quel point je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Elle s'est installée sur mon lit à côté de moi, à pris une cuisse de poulet et a mordu dedans.

-OK je dirais rien si tu me laisses rester avec toi, m'a-t-elle dit en avalant sa bouchée.

-Ça marche.

Nous avons donc fini de manger tout en discutant de nos vies respectives, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire à Noël quand mes parents nous emmenaient au Terrier.

Lily m'avait toujours envié mon anonymat et n'avait jamais cessé de me répéter à quel point elle aurait voulu voyager à travers le monde sans être harcelée de toutes parts parce qu'elle s'appelait Potter.

De mon côté, j'avais toujours été jalouse de tous les amis qu'elle avait. Là où j'avais de la peine à garder un seul ami, Lily les voyait se précipiter par dizaine!

Je suppose que l'herbe est toujours plus verte dans le jardin du voisin.

En parlant, nous en sommes arrivées au sujet toujours sensible pour moi; ma-relation-tumultueuse-avec-Scorpius-Malefoy...

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne devraient pas te cacher plein de secrets comme ça! C'est vraiment super vexant , tout ce manque de confiance! Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais une balance comme, je sais pas moi, Albus par exemple! Je sais que c'est mon frère, mais franchement, je ne lui confierai même pas la combinaison de mon casier de la salle de gym. Je me demande comment Malefoy a pu en faire son meilleur ami d'ailleurs... m'a fait Lily à toute vitesse, comme elle avait l'habitude de parler.

Elle est comme ça Lily, quand elle part sur un sujet, on ne l'arrête plus!

-Mais en même temps, j'peux comprendre que Malefoy n'ait pas envie de te déballer toute sa vie familiale. En plus c'est vraiment pas drôle ce qui est arrivé à ses parents! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est aussi effrayant! Mais sérieux, des fois il pourrait faire des efforts! C'est comme la fois où...

-Stop! Me suis-je écriée, en faisant tomber les assiettes sales en bas de mon lit.

-Quoi? A demandé Lily, à moitié surprise et moitié agacée par ma brutale interruption.

Raaah! Du Lily tout craché! Elle me dévoilait une information capitale et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte! (Et elle qui me parlait d'Albus un peu plus tôt!)

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire sur Scorpius?

-Qu'il était effrayant?

-Non pas ça!

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde trouve que Scorpius est effrayant! Non mais sérieux! D'accord des fois quand il s'énerve c'est assez flippant, mais qui ne l'est pas?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à propos de ses parents?

Les yeux de Lily ont roulé dans leurs orbites, comme pour chercher la précieuse information tout au fond de son cerveau.

-Que ce n'était pas drôle ce qui leur était arrivé? A-t-elle dit, pas très sûre d'avoir la bonne réponse.

-Bingo! Me suis-je exclamée. Alors dis-moi! Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?

-Tu sais pas? A demandé Lily, comme si c'était pourtant quelque chose d'évident comme la couleur du ciel ou l'amour de Papa pour les Chocogrenouilles.

-Bien évidemment que j'le sais pas! Ai-je dit. Je suis là depuis deux mois. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant, je n'en ai aucune idée!

-Pas faux, a dit Lily, logique même.

-Alors? Me suis-je impatientée, dis-moi!

Lily s'est tournée vers moi de manière à bien me faire face et a pris son air sérieux des nouvelles importantes.

-Et bien, en fait, a-t-elle dit, avec une voix un peu plus grave que tout à l'heure, les parents de Malefoy sont morts.

**Aahaha! Que de surprises! C'est fou comme c'est plus agréable de savoir ce qui va se passer plutôt que de supporter le suspense (vive la vie d'écrivain!!) =P!**

**Mais le prochain chapitre est presque fini, alors tenez bon!!**

**M'fin bref. J'ai juste une petite question pour les gens qui comprennent un peu comment le site marche (je suis une retardée, vous n'imaginez même pas le temps que ça m'a prit à piger comment on postait une fic!!): comment on fait pour que tout le mon puisse reviewer notre fic??? Parce que plein de gens m'on dit qu'il avait essayer de poster une review et qu'il n'y arrivait pas pour une raison mystérieuse que je n'arrive pas à fixer!!!**

**Please Help!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tres chers lecteurs,**

**Je suis super-trop-méga-désolée pour avoir mis tant de temps à publier.**

**Je sais que ça va sonner comme une (des nombreuses) mauvaise (dont je suis déjà l'auteure), mais j'ai dû déménager et avec l'école et tout, bah j'avais plus le temps d'écrire et en plus c'était un chapitre difficile et Ô-mon-Dieu j'suis trop désoléééééééée! **

**Et je tiens aussi à démentir toutes les rumeurs comme quoi j'aurais arrêter a fanfic parce que c'est pas vrai du-tout! En effet, je suis certes une incompétente dans plus ou moins tous ce qui touche à l'écriture, mais je ne suis pas une lâcheuse! (Ah ça non!)**

**Bref. Pour me faire pardonner je vous met (roulements de tambours) 3 chapitres! Ta-daaam!**

**Alors m'en voulez pas trop, hein!**

**And now enjoy!**

Des sueurs froides se sont mises à descendre le long de mon dos.

Morts? Les parents de Scorpius étaient morts?

Le souvenir de ma dernière rencontre avec le beau blond m'est revenu à l'esprit comme un arrière goût amer dans la bouche; un goût de remords.

-Ses parents sont morts? Ai-je demandé. Mais comment est-ce arrivé?

-Ses grand-parents aussi, à vrai dire, mais personne ne sait vraiment comment, a répondu Lily. Il y a plein de rumeurs à ce sujet. J'ai entendu dire que des Mangemorts seraient venus se venger de la trahison des Malefoy envers le Lord des Ténèbres et les auraient tués, ou qu'une expérience faite dans la cave du Manoir aurait mal tourné et les aurait tous fait exploser, ou encore que Malefoy aurait massacré toute sa famille lui-même...

Lily s'est brusquement arrêtée de parler et m'a fixée d' un air inquiet. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et mon visage avait perdu toutes traces de couleurs.

-Ça va, Rosie? M'a-t-elle demandé, gentiment.

-Scorpius ferait jamais ça! Ai-je glapi.

-Je suis certaine que non, m'a rassurée Lily, mais pas si convaincue que ça, je le voyais bien.

Un ange est passé et des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues.

-Tu sais, a fini par dire Lily, certainement pour briser le silence pesant, j'ai entendu Papa en parler avec un autre Auror-une certaine Jones, je crois. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient reçu un message comme quoi la Marque des Ténèbre était apparue quelque part dans le Wiltshire. Mon père y a envoyé une brigade mais quand ils sont arrivés, tout le monde était déjà mort.

Un frisson m'a parcouru: quelle horreur!

-Les Aurors n'ont pas réussi à identifier ce qui avait tué les Malefoy, mais ils sont presque sûrs qu'on ne les a pas tués magiquement.

-Comment ça « pas tué magiquement », ai-je voulu savoir.

-Et bien, Papa a dit qu'aucun sort ne pouvait déchirer la chair comme ça. C'était assez sanglant. Ils ont été coupés en morceaux ou un truc du genre, si j'ai bien compris.

-Mais comment Scorpius a pu ne pas être blessé par la chose qui les a attaqués?

-Oh il _a_ été blessé!

Lily n'a rien ajouté car mon teint avait dû tourner un peu plus pâle qu'avant.

Le silence s'est réinstallé entre nous. J'essayais de digérer les informations tandis que Lily essayait (désespérément,je le voyais bien) de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

Après quelques minutes sans qu'aucune de nous ne parle, un petit grattement s'est fait entendre à la porte du dortoir.

Lily s'est levée et a ouvert la porte.

Un museau est passé dans l'embrasure de la porte que Lily venait d'ouvrir.

-Sirius! S'est exclamée ma cousine en voyant entrer le gros chien noir à qui appartenait le museau.

J'ai levé la tête, quelque peu déconcertée.

-Sirius? J'ai répété, un peu bêtement.

-C'est le nom que je lui ai donné, m'a répondu Lily, heureuse de pouvoir enfin changer de sujet. Il traine parfois dans la tour des Gryffondor ou dans le parc. Je suppose que c'est le chien d'un Gryffondor, mais j'ai jamais réussi à trouver son maitre, alors je l'ai baptisé moi-même; en souvenir du parrain de Papa.

Lily s'est baissée et mise à gratter l'animal derrière les oreilles.

-Il est mignon, non?

-Oui, ai-je dit d'une petite voix.

Voyant que le malaise ne s'était pas dissipé, Lily a décidé de partir et m'a souhaité « bonne nuit ».

Je me suis donc retrouvée seule avec mes sombres pensées. Le chien s'est approché de moi et a posé sa grosse tête poilue sur mes genoux.

Ce chien était vraiment énorme! Si Lily ne venait pas de m'affirmer que c'était un chien, j'aurais facilement pu le confondre avec un loup.

Je me suis mise à caresser l'animal derrière l'oreille, comme l'avait fait Lily quelques secondes plus tôt. Sirius (je n'avais pas d'autre nom à lui donner alors j'ai décidé de suivre l'exemple de Lily) a remué la queue joyeusement.

J'ai toujours aimé les chiens. Les chats ont toujours eu un comportement snob qui les rendaient à mes yeux insupportables. Le seul qui ait jamais trouvé grâce à mes yeux était Pattenrond, le vieux chat de ma mère, et c'était parce qu'il chassait les araignées qui avaient le malheur d'approcher la maison dans laquelle nous vivions. Maman a essayé de le faire stopper une fois où il s'était fait piquer par une mygale alors que nous étions au Brésil. Dieu merci, elle a échoué et Pattenrond à continué son génocide de nos ennemies à huit-pattes (et je l'aimerai toujours pour ça!).

Mais bon, ne nous égarons pas trop.

Nous sommes restés quelques minutes sans rien faire, Sirius et moi. Il ne faisait que me fixer avec ses étranges yeux bleus ciel qui ressortaient si bien sur son pelage noir. J'avais la dérangeante impression qu'il... comment dire... _m'examinait_.

Je me suis cachée sous les draps. En y repensant brièvement je me suis dit que c'était stupide. J'avais peur de quoi, moi? D'être jugée par un _chien_?

Pourtant le gros animal a continué à me fixer avec un air (je suppose, c'était assez difficile de deviner l'expression d'un chien!) désapprobateur.

-Quoi? Ai-je demandé à haute voix, avant de me mordre la lèvre tant mon comportement était stupide.

Je parlais avec un chien maintenant! (Et bien ça ne s'arrange pas Rosie!)

Sirius a posé sa tête sur mon ventre et a reniflé bruyamment. Je l'ai regardé deux secondes, puis j'ai regardé mon pyjama sale sur lequel reposait sa grosse tête poilue avant de comprendre le message qu'il essayait de me faire passer.

-C'est moi ou tu trouves que je sens mauvais, sale clebs?

Le chien noir a remué la tête joyeusement devant mon air (plus que) vexé.

Bon d'accord, il était tout à fait possible que je ne sente pas les fleurs des champs (en effet je n'avais pas pris des masses de douches, trop occupée à me planquer sous les draps toute la journée), mais quand même!

En plus j'étais certaine que ce stupide canidé ne devait pas sentir mieux moi, alors de quel droit venait-il me faire la morale?

Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, Sirius a soufflé bruyamment avec agacement et je n'ai pu que constater...qu'il avait une haleine _mentholée_!

Wow! La grippe devait avoir affecté mon cerveau plus gravement que je ne le pensais!

Définitivement énervé par mon manque de réaction, Sirius a attrapé mon pyjama avec ses dents acérées et s'est mis en tête de me sortir de mon lit.

C'est à contre cœur que j'ai dû me plier à ses ordres. De un, parce que si je voulais sauver ce qu'il restait de mon pyjama, j'avais intérêt à coopérer et de deux, parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie que l'énorme animal se mette en tête de _me_ mâcher à la place du bout de tissu qui me couvrait.

Sirius m'a trainée ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du dortoir puis m'a poussée dans la douche, de toute évidence déterminé à ce que j'en prenne une.

-Parfait, okay! Je vais la prendre ta douche, ai-je fini pas concéder à l'animal.

Le chien a hoché la tête et a quitté la pièce, satisfait.

Je me suis déshabillée, complètement interloquée; c'est moi ou je venais de me faire remettre à ma place par l'ami poilu de ma cousine Lily?

En me savonnant sous l'eau chaude j'ai fais un rapide checkup de mes capacités mentales. Je voyais droit, me rappelais parfaitement de tout ce que j'avais fait depuis le début de la journée, pas de voix étrangère dans ma tête...non, tous semblait normal!

Pourtant je venais de prendre une douche sous les ordres d'un chien (dont l'hygiène de vie était meilleure que la mienne soit-dit en passant...)!

J'ai enfilé des vêtements propres en me demandant si Lily avait pu jeter un sort de bonne haleine à l'animal pour me faire une blague. Et juste après, je me suis demandé si un tel sort existait seulement.

Une fois réellement propre, coiffée et habillée pour la première depuis deux semaines, je suis sortie de la salle de bain et ai jeté un coup d'œil dans le dortoir.

Personne, je devais avoir rêvé.

Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé avant de voir l'ombre poilue de Sirius se faufiler hors de la pièce. Bien que je ne l'ai vu qu'une fraction de seconde, j'ai aisément identifié l'objet de bois laqué qu'il tenait dans la gueule.

-MA BAGUETTE! Me suis-je exclamée, à plein poumons.

Ce sale cabot venait de se faire la malle avec ma baguette!

Sans perdre une seconde, je me suis mise à sa poursuite. Bien qu'il ait une certaine avance j'ai réussi à le suivre à travers le château. D'ailleurs, une petite voix dans ma tête s'est empressée de me souffler que moi, (Rose Weasley, dont le plus grand exploit sportif a été de mettre James à terre le jour où il m'avait piqué mon dragon en peluche animé qu' Oncle Charlie m'avait ramené de Roumanie le jour de mes neuf ans) je sois capable de poursuivre un chien de cette taille sans se faire pitoyablement semer était très étrange, pour ne pas dire complètement suspect.

Mais bon, cette petite voix s'est vite fait étrangler par la grosse voix qui me criait que ma baguette était en train de se tailler sans moi.

Après avoir passé les sept étages du château et bousculé une dizaine de personnes plus éberluées les unes que les autres, je me suis retrouvée dans le parc, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Sirius se trouvait devant moi, son pelage noir luisant sous l'éclat des étoiles dans la nuit. J'ai noté que la lune n'était qu'un fin croissant dans le ciel. L'animal me fixait avec ses yeux bleus qui prenaient une lueur surnaturelle dans l'obscurité.

C'est en m'approchant du chien que je les ai vues. Les trois ombres cachées entre les arbres qui nous fixaient dans l'obscurité.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius a lâché ma baguette sur le sol et je me suis empressée d'aller la chercher; hors de question que je reste sans défense devant trois potentiels ennemis.

J'ai pointé ma baguette sur le groupe d'ombres et ai commencé à lancer un sort de Pétrification quand une main, sortie de nulle part, a attrapé ma baguette et l'a déviée vers le ciel étoilé. Mon sort s'est perdu dans une pluie d'étincelles rouges, au-dessus de nos têtes. La lumière de celles-ci m'ont permis de voir la personne à qui appartenait cette main.

-Chuck? Me suis-je exclamée, complètement perdue. Mais... que... comment...?

-On va tout t'expliquer, dit une voix que je connaissais bien, mais d'abord pose cette baguette! Tu m'fous les chocottes quand tu la pointes vers moi! On dirait Maman la dernière fois que James est rentré à 2 heures du mat'!

Albus; sans aucune hésitation.

Mon cousin a sorti sa baguette de sa robe et a lancé un Lumos. La lumière blanche a éclairé les inconnus. Au côtés d'Albus se tenaient Alice et Scorpius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Ai-je demandé. Et puis comment j'me suis retrouvée avec vous, d'abord? Où est Sirius?

-Sirius? A dit Alice, de toute évidence perturbée. Qui est Sirius.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel; ils mes prenaient pour une débile ou quoi?

-Le chien! Me suis-je exclamée, alors que je commençais à vraiment avoir les nerfs. Le chien qui m'a amenée ici!

Ils ont tous semblé comprendre en même temps; je voyais presque la petite ampoule jaune s'allumer au-dessus de leur têtes.

-Le chien qui t'as amenée ici ne s'appelle pas « Sirius », m'a dit Albus en riant.

-C'est même pas un chien, a ajouté Chuck, vexé pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, c'est un _loup_!

Alice a gloussé.

-Chien, loup, ça pourrait être un pigeon, ce serait tout pareil! Où est-il? Ai-je dit, de plus en plus énervée.

Albus a rejoint Alice et s'est mis à rire devant la mine dépitée de Chuck.

-C'est Chuck, m'a répondu Scorpius qui, je le voyais bien, avait beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. On l'a envoyé te chercher parce qu'il est le plus discret.

Ça a été mon tour de ricaner; Chuck? Discret? Quelle bonne blague!

-C'est son Animagus qui est le plus discret, a dit Alice pliée en deux.

-Son...Quoi? C'est quoi ce délire?

Plus ils parlaient et moins je comprenais.

-C'est pour ça que t'es ici, Rose, a dit Scorpius qui avait perdu son sourire. Pour qu'on t'explique.

L'atmosphère est tout à coup devenue bien moins joyeuse.

Alors c'était pour ça que j'étais là. Ils voulaient m'expliquer toute l'histoire. Mais je savais déjà maintenant. Les parents de Scorpius étaient morts. Dans un sauvage et terrible assassinat. Rien que de penser que cela aurait pu arriver à mes propres parents, j'en étais malade. Des images de meurtres, souvenirs imaginaires ont défilé dans ma tête. J'avais envie de vomir. Je savais.

Alors je voulais que Scorpius se taise. Je ne voulais pas que les images-de vrais souvenirs- qui devaient le hanter ressurgissent. À cause de moi.

-Je le sais déjà! Me suis-je écriée avant même que Scorpius ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Ils m'ont tous fixée avec de grands yeux écarquillés, abasourdis. Les petits lacs/yeux de Scorpius étaient complètement gelés.

-Quoi? A demandé Albus, les sourcils froncés.

-Lily m'a tout expliqué, ai-je dit en baissant mes yeux sur les brins d'herbes qui se dressaient entre mes doigts de pied (je n'avais pas pensé à mettre de chaussures dans la course folle pour ma baguette). Au sujet des parents de Scorpius.

Chuck, Alice et Albus jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets à Scorpius, comme s' il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Je dois dire que ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné.

-C'est parfait, a dit Scorpius, en plaquant nerveusement des épis imaginaires sur sa frange trop longue. Ça va m'éviter l'histoire tragique.

Personne n'a bougé lorsque Scorpius s'est mis à faire la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais: il a, en effet, enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et le T-shirt qu'il portait!

Il ne portait maintenant qu'un pantalon de jogging qui devait être deux ou trois fois trop grand pour lui et que je soupçonnais fortement d'appartenir à Chuck.

Mon visage a tourné au rouge pivoine. J'étais d'ailleurs très étonnée que ma tête ne se soit pas mise à clignoter comme une grosse ampoule de Noël rouge, tellement j'étais gênée.

J'ai voulu détourner le regard, mais mes yeux refusaient de se détacher de Scorpius. Son torse était aussi blanc que la neige et, malgré le manque de lumière de cette nuit sans lune, je voyais une énorme cicatrice en forme de demi-lune sur son épaule gauche et une dizaine de ce que j'ai identifié comme des griffures sur sa poitrine.

Mon sang s'est glacé. « _Oh il a été blessé! »_ avait dit Lily.

-Donc, comme tu le sais déjà, ma famille a été...assassinée. Comme c'est Lily qui te l'a dit, je suppose que tu sais aussi que les Aurors n'ont aucune idée de qui, ou plutôt de _ce_ qui nous a ...attaqués.

Scorpius parlait lentement, comme si chaque mot qu'il prononçait avaient un goût particulièrement désagréable.

-Quand ils m'ont posé des questions, j'ai dit que je ne savais pas du tout ce qui m'avait fait ça, a-t-il dit en pointant la cicatrice. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je me rappelle une créature, une espèce de loup peut-être... du moins c'est ce que je crois... Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'était, mais j'en ai une vague idée. Enfin...c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, en fait... Le truc c'est que depuis que cette chose m'a blessé, je peux faire des trucs que les gens normaux ne peuvent pas faire...

J'étais vraiment confuse et ça devait se lire sur mon visage parce que Scorpius m'a souri avec indulgence.

-Je sais, c'est difficile à comprendre : c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé qu'on allait te montrer...

Je n'ai rien compris.

Albus et Chuck sont allés se placer aux côtés de Scorpius tandis qu'Alice est venue à côté de moi.

-Je sais que c'est bizarre, m'a-t-elle murmuré, mais tu vas vite comprendre.

J'ai encore un peu de mal à croire ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Tout d'abord, Chuck s'est changé en un loup noir (que j'ai tout de suite reconnu comme étant « Sirius ») et Albus en un gros cerf. Scorpius, lui, est resté immobile pendant quelques instants. En plissant mes yeux dans la nuit, j'ai pu voir qu'il fermait les yeux et respirait irrégulièrement.

Puis, tout à coup, ses yeux, désormais grand ouvert, se sont révulsé dans leurs orbites. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Son corps s'est mis à changer. A se _transformer_.

Ses bras et ses jambes ont grandi, d'un seul coup. Son visage s'est allongé pour former un museau d'où dépassaient des crocs d'au moins cinq centimètres. Ses oreilles se sont allongées et plaquées sur son crane. Ses doigts allongés de façon effrayante portaient désormais des griffes de la taille de ma baguette. Son corps s'est peu à peu recouvert d'un pelage argenté.

Quand Scorpius a fini de se transformer, il était méconnaissable. La seule chose qui rappelait l'être humain qui se tenait devant moi quelques secondes plus tôt étaient les yeux givrés qui me fixaient avec appréhension.

Un seul mot a explosé dans ma tête. _« Loup-garou »_

Mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup-garou.

L'animal était trop grand, ses griffes trop longues et, surtout, il n'y avait aucune lune dans le ciel. Rien.

Mais quelle était cette bête toute droite sortie d'un cauchemard? Qu'est-ce qu'était Scorpius?


	14. Chapter 14

J'étais dans mon lit en train de repenser à ce que je venais de d'apprendre. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Scorpius, Albus, Alice et Chuck.

Oh! Mais vous ne comprenez surement pas de quoi je parle!

Donc Scorpius s'est transformé ce soir-là et (je pense que vous l'aviez compris) j'ai été su-per-surprise!

Je veux dire, quand un mec vous cache la raison pour laquelle il sort tard le soir, « je me transforme en terrible monstre vaguement loup-garou » n'est pas la première réponse qu'on s'attend à entendre.

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Scorpius s'est donc transformé en cette énorme créature ce soir-là, mais (Merlin soit remercié) pas pour longtemps.

Il s'est très rapidement re-changé en être humain. La tension qui avait chargé l'air, pendant sa transformation, est brusquement retombée.

J'ai immédiatement compris pourquoi Scorpius avait pris la peine de se déshabiller avant de se changer en monstre; son pantalon (qui faisait deux fois sa taille normale) avait littéralement explosé pendant sa transformation. Ce qui était il y avait quelques minutes un jogging était désormais une sorte de short avec de très étranges franges sur les côté qui donnait à Scorpius un air ridicule.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester magnifique.

Chuck a semblé remarquer ce détail (pas le « magnifique » détail, bien sûr, le « jogging-détruit détail) parce qu'il s'est mis à regarder les lambeaux de pantalon avec un air las.

-Tu sais, a-t-il dit en poussant un soupir, si tu continues a massacrer mes frocs, ma mère va vraiment commencer à se poser des questions. L'excuse des entrainements de Quidditch qui bouffent mes joggings ne va plus tenir longtemps.

Scorpius a roulé des yeux.

-Pardon Zabbini, a-t-il dit avec une voix faussement concernée, la prochaine fois que ta mère se pose des questions, dis lui que ton pote Scorpius se change en monstre à l'occasion.

Chuck a fait semblant de se prendre une flèche en plein coeur:

-Touché. Mais la prochaine fois t'iras piquer le jogging de quelqu'un d'autre!

-Chuck! Tu peux pas me faire ça! Comment je vais trouver un froc qui fait deux fois ma taille? C'est pas avec les p'tits joggings de fillette d'Al que je vais pouvoir me transformer correctement!

-Hé! S'est exclamé Al, avec une grimace exagérément vexée.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lever les yeux au ciel devant leur puérilité ou, au contraire être impressionnée. C'est vrai quoi! Leur meilleure pote venait de se changer en monstre capable de les couper en morceaux en moins de deux secondes et ils faisaient des blagues nulles, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont des Animagus, a dit Alice qui s'était placée à côté de moi.

-Quoi? Ai-je demandé, un peu désorientée.

-Al et Chuck. Ils ne craignent rien parce qu'ils peuvent se transformer en Animagus si quelque chose tourne mal. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Scorpius n'a pas peur de se changer à côté d'eux.

-Al et Chuck étaient déjà Animagus avant? Est-ce qu'ils sont déclarés au moins?

-Être déclaré? A dit Alice en gloussant un peu. On parle d'Albus Potter et Charles Zabbini, les deux mecs qui ont peint John Martins en rose bonbon pour s'être moqué des boucles d'oreilles que Lily portait le premier jour de la rentrée. Tu pense vraiment que _ces_ deux types vont aller déclarer leurs Animagus?

Elle marquait un point. (D'ailleurs je me rappelais l'histoire Martins. Lily m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus jamais osé se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, après s'être moqué des radis-boucles-d'oreilles que sa marraine, Luna, lui avait offert pour Noël.)

-En fait le premier a avoir eu l'idée de l'Animagie, c'est Al, a continué Alice. Un jour on a surpris Scorpius dans sa forme de loup. Au début, il a flippé bien évidemment...

En effet, j'imagine que découvrir que son voisin de chambre peut vous découper en morceaux n'est pas la plus sympa des surprises...

-...mais après, il a proposé de nous transformer en Animagus, parce que les loup-garous ne s'attaquent que très peu aux animaux. Il a dit que son grand-père avait déjà fait ça dans le temps et que ça c'était très bien passé.

Les Maraudeurs! Évidemment! Ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'Al ait eu cette idée, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, ça me semblait brillant! C'est vrai quoi! Si les Maraudeurs avaient pu le faire dans le passé, pourquoi pas notre génération?

-Mais comment avez-vous surpris Scorpius? Il se change la nuit et va le faire dans les bois. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là?

-On l'a suivi, bien évidemment! S'est exclamé Chuck, qui s'était approché de nous avec Scorpius et Al. Comme Scorpius était...comment dire?...un peu _timide_...

-Snob! L'a interrompu Albus.

-Je ne suis pas _snob_!

-Bien sûr que tu l'es! T'as refusé de t'assoir à côté de moi le jour de la répartition!

-Al, tu a décidé de faire un concours de rots le jour de la répartition.

-Ben quoi? Zabbini a participé lui!

-Ben je ne me suis pas assis à côté de lui non-plus!

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que j'disais? Snob!

Alice et moi avons levé les yeux au ciel avec un timing parfait. Ah! Les garçons...

-Enfin, bref, a reprit Chuck. Albus a décrété que Scorpius était _suspect_ et que, je cite; « ce stupide Malefoy avait surement quelque chose à cacher. » Alors la nuit où il a essayé, lamentablement, de s'éclipser du dortoir; on l'a suivi...

-Et ils m'ont surpris en pleine transformation; impossible de me contrôler à ce moment-là. J'ai bien failli leur arracher la tête à tous les deux!

-Alors vous avez décidé de vous changer en Animagus pour aider Scorpius, ai-je déduit à haute voix. Mais comment avez-vous réussi ça? C'est un sortilège super-dur!

-Merci pour la confiance! S'est indigné Al. Mais tu as tapé juste; le seul d'entre nous qui a des « bonnes » notes en Métamorphose c'est Scorpius et il n'a que des « Acceptables »...donc j'ai pensé à Alice. Elle est super intelligente et sa matière forte c'est la Métamorphose.

-Donc c'est comme ça que vous avez entrainé Alice dans vos petites histoires...? Ai-je dit en jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Alice que le compliment d'Al avait rendu rouge pivoine.

-En gros, c'est ça, a répondu Chuck en lançant, lui aussi, un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Alice.

Alice a dû sentir nos yeux se tourner vers elle, car elle a immédiatement ajouté:

-J'ai sommeil. On devrait y aller.

Elle était tellement rouge, on aurait pû l'accrocher sur un arbre de Noël!

Scorpius l'a sûrement remarqué, parce qu'un large sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Elle a raison, a déclaré Al, un peu trop précipitamment pour ne pas paraître suspect. On y va!

J'ai tourné les yeux vers Al et ai croisé en chemin le regard de Chuck. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser. J'allais lui demander ce qui le faisait rire, mais un baillement sonore m'a arrêtée.

J'étais crevée, je cuisinerais Chuck plus tard.

J'ai donc hoché la tête à l'idée de mon cousin et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le château.

Là-bas, je me suis glissée entre les draps toute habillée, et ai cogité sur tout ce que je venais d'apprendre jusqu'au petit matin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ta-daaaaaaam!**

**Pour une fois j'ai pas mis trop de temps à écrire (fierté, fierté!). Malheureusement, c'est pas un chapitre très palpitant! (Désolée! Mais le prochain sera mieux promiiis! .)**

**Mais avant j'ai à répondre à quelques questions (kyaaaaaaaah! On m'a posé des questiiiiiiiiioooooons!...euh, pardon, je m'égare..):**

**Tout d'abord, Senara38 m'a fait remarqué que la scène où Rose explose la tête de Brown (dans le chapitre 8) ressemblait à une scène de _True Blood_ qui incluait Jason Stackhouse. Alors je dois dire que c'est pas du tout exprès, mais étant une fan de _True Blood_ j'ai pu être influencée sans même m'en rendre compte! (D'ailleurs c'est super bizarre je me rappelle pas du tout de cette scène-là! Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à tout revoir depuis le début! =p) Mais c'est tout de même flatteur que mon personnage soit comparé à Jason! Fufufu! ^^**

**Ensuite Aristaa m'a posé la question sur le fait qu'on ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'était exactement Scorpius et qu'Alice n'avait pas d'Animagus. Et bien pour Scorpius, je ne peux rien dire (Top Secret!), mais tout sera révélé bientôt. Pour Alice, alors oui elle possède bien un Animagus (bien observé Aristaa!), mais je ne vous dirai pas ce que c'est (vous verrez bien voilà! =P)! **

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre (dans la mesure du possible, bien sûre!).**

**Sinon merci, merci, merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont reviewé et à ceux qui me lise aussi! **

**And now enjoy!**

-Tu crois que Albus est amoureux d'Alice?

Chuck s'est tourné vers moi comme si j'étais une pauvre retardée mentale qui venait de sortir la plus grosse énormité du XXIe siècle.

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Nous étions samedi matin et la pièce était passablement vide, vu qu'il était 11 heure (je suis pantouflarde, je sais!). J'avais réussi à attraper Chuck (qui était en retard à l'entrainement de Quidditch) et Scorpius qui lisait son courrier, largué par une gigantesque chouette noire. Je m'étais donc installée à leur table pour partager le repas du matin avec eux.

-Pardon? a-t-il fait, comme pour bien vérifier l'état de mon cerveau malade.

Errais-je ?

-Bah oui, ai-je quand même répondu. Je veux dire : il est tout mignon, tout gentil avec elle, pis il bégaie quand elle est là et tout, et tout..

-Oui, oui, on est au courant de ça, mais c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte?

Bon, peut-être pas si fracassante que ça, en fait, la révélation...

-C'était si évident que ça? Ai-je demandé d'une petite voix.

-Évident? M'a-t-il dit entre deux bouchées d'omelette avalée en quatrième vitesse (il était en retard, je le rappelle). Tu rigoles? Même Scorpius s'en est rendu compte!

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « même Scorpius s'en est rendu compte »? s'est offusqué ledit Scorpius.

-Tu m'excuses Scorp', mais tu ne remarquerais même pas si tes cheveux étaient devenus bleus!

-D'abord, c'est arrivé une seule fois, a répondu Scorpius, les dents si serrées que ça tenait plus du sifflement que de la réponse. Et ensuite, tu les avais colorés pendant mon sommeil, alors comment voulais-tu que je le remarque avant de passer devant le miroir du couloir?

Chuck n'a pas dû jugé utile de répondre, car il est parti en vitesse avec un petit « je suis en r'tard » jeté à l'arrachée.

Scorpius a poussé un gros soupir et s'est resservi une tasse de chocolat. Je l'ai fixé pendant quelques minutes, puis j'ai posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres:

-Ça se voyait tant que ça? Pour Alice et Al?

-Ben, euh, un peu quand même, a-t-il dit, mais t'es pas là depuis longtemps, alors c'est pas de ta faute.

Aah Scorpius. Toujours une parole gentille, c'était un tel ange!

-Mouais... Mais si ça fait si longtemps que ça se voit, pourquoi ne sortent-ils pas ensemble?

Cette fois c'est Scorpius qui m'a regardée comme si j'étais une retardée mentale (mais pour une obscure raison, c'était extrêmement séduisant quand c'était lui qui le faisait).

Il a posé son index sur ses lèvres, en signe de réflexion, puis il a dit avec un ton d'une politesse extrême:

-Tu connais Alice, non? Et tu connais le caractère de Al? Je veux dire, tu dois bien voir où est le problème?

Mmmmh... Après un certain temps à considérer la question, c'est vrai que ça paraissait plus qu'évident: Alice-la-fille-hyper-timide-limite-j'arrive-à-parler-aux-gens-que-je-connais + Albus-je-ferme-jamais-ma-bouche-même-quand-je-devrais-et-en-plus-c'est-pour-casser-les-pieds-de-n'importe-qui = quelque-chose-qui-n'arrivera-jamais (ou-en-tout-cas-pas-tout-seul)...

-C'est vrai que, quand on y réfléchit, ça n'est pas étonnant...

-En effet, Chuck y travaille depuis quelques mois maintenant.

-Et toi? Me suis-je-étonné, tu t'en fiches?

-Rose, je suis le gars-aux-cheveux-bleus. Tu penses bien que je suis totalement impuissant dans un cas pareil!

Nous avons éclaté de rire.

-J'avoue, ai-je-dit entre deux fous-rires.

C'est le moment que Lily choisit pour venir interrompre notre délicieux échange (pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir un tête-à-tête avec mon Apollon sans que quelqu'un ressente le besoin de venir nous interrompre?)

-Rose. Conseil de famille. Maintenant.

Mon adorable cousine avait tendance à perdre son anglais lorsqu'elle abordait une situation de crise. Son cerveau était malheureusement gagné par un arrêt quasi-total lorsqu'elle stressait un peu trop. Cela aurait pu paraître quelque peu attachant si les « situations de crise » de Lily ne s'agissait pas de situations telles que « Est-ce que ce T-shirt vert émeraude met mieux mes yeux en valeur ou plutôt le vert pomme ? » ou encore « Tu penses que ce fard à paupières va avec la nouvelle jupe que je me suis achetée? ».

Attention, je ne voudrais pas faire passer Lily pour une fille superficielle ou quoi que ce soit dans le style, mais parfois, elle était sujette à de terribles « crises » que seule une oreille attentive était en mesure de calmer.

Et la seule oreille attentive qu'elle avait sous le main en ce moment, c'était moi.

-Alors? M'a pressé Lily, visiblement sur le bord de l'implosion mentale.

Un intense combat mental s'est alors déroulé en moi. Qui allais-je choisir? Mon ange blond, le futur père de mes enfants? Ou ma très chère cousine, dont la veine qui sortait désormais de son front sous la pression menaçait de péter à tout moment?

J'imaginais la tête de Lily exploser et tout le sang qu'elle contenait gicler dans toute la salle. Aucun doute que toute cette hémoglobine aurait déclenché une maxi-crise de « Oh-mon-Dieu-je-suis-un-monstre-poilu-et-pleins-de-crocs » chez mon dieu grec personnel et la fin de cette histoire n'était pas jolie, jolie.

Le choix a finalement été vite fait.

-J'arrive, ai-je soupiré.

Scorpius m'a lancé un regard impuissant que j'ai interprété comme « j'adorerais-pouvoir-t'aider-mais-nous-savons-tout-les-deux-que-ça-va-pas-être-possible-navré ».

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à ses excuses silencieuses, car Lily venait de tirer sur mon bras si fort que j'ai bien cru que mon épaule venait de se déboiter.

Lily m'a tirée frénétiquement jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor (inutile de préciser que j'ai donc été trainée sur 7 étages...).

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'est dirigée vers la malle au pied de son lit qui ressemblait vaguement à une espèce de monstre éventré dont les entrailles/T-shirts s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Elle a violemment saisi une robe rouge à paillettes dorées et l'a agitée sous mon nez:

-Tu crois que ça conviendra pour la fête de Noël, ou que ça paraîtra de la provocation?

J'ai froncé les sourcils de surprise.

-La fête de Noël?

Lily m'a jaugée quelques secondes, comme pour voir si je me moquais d'elle ou si mon cerveau avait juste momentanément cessé de fonctionner. (Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ressentait le besoin de se questionner sur ma santé mentale?).

-T'es pas au courant de la fête de Noël?

Lily m'a lancé le même regard que Tante Ginny le jour où j'avais décidé de devenir une fleur pour m'accorder à mon prénom : un regard plein de tendresse mais qui laissait clairement transparaître le fait qu'elle pensait que j'étais stupide.

-Mais à quoi sert mon imbécile de frère, hein? A-t-elle marmonné, sans doute pour elle-même. Enfin bref; la fête de Noël est une tradition à Poudlard depuis au moins 20 ans. Elle a lieu juste avant les vacances de Noël (comme son nom l'indique) et c'est la plus grosse fête de l'année. Rater ça, c'est comme gâcher une année de vie, alors je vais y aller et tu vas venir aussi, ou je serai obligée de nier toute parenté avec toi.

Ensuite elle a continué à déblatérer sur le fait que pour l'honneur de la famille, nous nous devions d'y aller et que si elle ne pouvait pas y aller, ce serait la honte totale et qu'elle ne se présenterait plus jamais en public. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Ça faisait beaucoup d'information d'un coup et je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais Lily parle très vite. Vraiment très vite. Alors, je n'avais pas vraiment tout suivi.

-Euh, ok.. ai-je répondu, en espérant ne pas avoir raté une part essentielle de l'explication.

-Bien, a dit Lily, donc je disais: comme la fête se déroule à Serpentard cette année, je suppose que porter une robe qui a les couleurs de Gryffondor serait de la provocation, non? (Elle a pris une autre robe violet foncé) Celle-là ferait mieux l'affaire, tu ne crois pas? Toi, tu vas mettre quoi?

-Euh, ben, je sais pas trop... juste un jeans et un T-shirt.

Lily a levé les yeux au ciel (devant l'inconscience de sa cousine, j'imagine).

-On ne va pas à la fête de Noël avec « juste un jean et un T-shirt », Rose. OU si tu le fais, je nierai désormais qu'on est de la même famille.

Puis elle s'est dirigée vers mon coffre et s'est mise à « l'éventrer » à l'image du sien.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ça! T'aurais rien à mettre même pour aller prendre le thé avec Grand-mère.

-Et bien, peut-être pas, mais je te ferais remarquer que les grand-mères sont très exigeantes de nos jours.

Nouveau levage d'yeux de la part de Lily.

-Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout avec toi. Samedi prochain, on va à Pré-au-Lard et on arrange ça. En attendant (elle a repris ses robes): le rouge ou la violette?


	16. Chapter 16

**Zhello, hello!**

**Bon, tout d'abord je teins à m'excuser (une fois n'est pas coutume) de l'horrible auteure super-méga lente que je suis. Mais pour ma défense, c'était un chapitre suuuuuuper dur à écrire pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne s'y passe... rien. Mais vous allez me dire: "Mais pourquoi t'as autant de temps à l'écrire, feignasse?" Et bien c'est justement parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose que je voulais essayer de rendre ledit chapitre un peu attractif quand même! Mais bon, je sais pas si ça a très bien marcher (en plus du coup il est hyper long)... Bref. Ce sera à vous de me dire si j'ai pas trop échoué! .**

**Ensuite je voulais aussi m'excuser publiquement pour avoir plagier (honteusement!) True Blood dans un de mes chapitre (comme me l'a fait si bien remarquer Senara38). Alors je sais plus très bien si je l'ai fait exprès ou si c'était un coup sournois de mon subconscient (ça fait longtemps que j'avais écrit ce chapitre alors je m'en rappelle pas, navrée!) mais c'était inadmissible de ma part de ne pas citer ma source (et quelle source!) pour cette réplique hilarante (moi, en tout cas, j'aimerais pas qu'on me pique mes idées sans me citer après, bouh! .). Alors voilà: Pardon Jason Stackhouse pour avoir piquer ta phrase, pardon petits scénariste qui l'a si bien écrit et pardon tous les gens que j'ai vilement tromper en leur faisant croire que j'avais inventé des trucs que j'avais pas inventé. Ca n'arrivera plus PROMIIIIIIIIIIS! .!**

**Voilà, sinon je crois que c'est tout.**

**Merci encore aux personnes fidèles qui continuent de lire ma fanfic, même après mes délais terriblement long. Je vous adore les gens!**

**And now enjoy!**

Le samedi suivant, je me suis, bien sûr, laissée trainer jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite séance « shopping » afin de trouver de quoi m'habiller à la fête de Noël.

Malheureusement, elle s'est vite transformée en séance shopping pour Lily.

Ainsi, nous sommes rentrées avec une dizaine de sacs, mais un seul m'était destiné. Et il n'était pas bien rempli.

Après un (très) long débat, nous étions tombées d' accord que non, je ne porterais pas une micro-jupe (Lily pouvait se permettre ce genre d'accoutrement avec ses longues jambes, mais pas moi).

J'avais réussi à me soustraire aux idées extravagantes de ma chère cousine, mais malheureusement, pour ce faire, je n'avais eu pour autre solution que de jeter Alice aux tigres...enfin, à Lily quoi!

En effet, cela faisait plus d'une trentaine de minutes que ma très chère cousine me serinait que je devais « a-bso-lu-ment » mettre ce T-shirt rose super décolleté parce qu'en « avoir des comme moi, c'était juste pas permis » (ai-je précisé à quel point cette conversation me mettait mal à l'aise?...). Aussi, quand Alice est entrée innocemment dans le dortoir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lancer l'air de rien:

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre à la soirée de Noël, Alice?

-En fait, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller, a-t-elle, répondu, en tripotant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux blancs devant les yeux soudain ardents de Lily.

-Comment ça « t'as pas envie d'y aller »? Pas question! Tu viens, c'est tout! Pis si c'est une histoire de cavalier, c'est pas grave ; je te prêterai Albus si tu veux, s'est exclamée Lily, sèchement.

Le visage d'Alice est devenu rose vif.

-Pa...pardon?

-Oh, j't'en prie, a dit la rouquine en fouillant dans ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. C'est gros comme un dragon entre toi et mon frère. Alors tu vas aller à cette fête, tu vas porter ce superbe ensemble-que-je possède-mais-que-je-n'arrive-pas-à-trouver-pour-l'instant, et tu vas éblouir tout le monde. C'est bien clair?

Les yeux vermillons d'Alice étaient écarquillés à ce que je soupçonnais être leur maximum et elle a hoché la tête servilement devant l'air autoritaire de ma cousine.

De mon côté je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette fête s'annonçait fort sympathique!

Ladite fête eut lieu deux semaines plus tard. Toute l'école était en ébullition et tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. J'avais même dû supporter les jacassements de Brown et Parkinson à propos du nouveau petit copain de cette dernière qui étais tellement beau et tellement gentil et du fait qu'elle devait tellement mettre cette nouvelle robe verte parce que vert était tellement sa couleur préférée et tellement bla bla bla...

Je crois que je ne suis jamais passée aussi près du suicide. Ou du meurtre. Ou des deux.

Heureusement pour moi, nous étions en potion et comme le cours de potion était en binôme avec les Serpentards,je m'étais (bien entendu) arrangée pour me trouver à côté de mon Serpentard préféré.

La grimace que je faisais, causée par l'ennui, devait me donner l'air malade car il m'a demandé si ça allait.

-Ça va, ai-je répondu, un peu maussade. Mais si Parkinson redit encore une fois le mot « tellement », je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Si tu me passes la poudre de mandragore juste à côté de toi, je peux t'arranger le coup, a-t-il dit avec un sourire agréablement maléfique.

J'ai levé un sourcil, intriguée.

-Chiche, ai-je-dit en lui tendant ladite poudre.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'agrandit un peu plus tandis qu'il prenait la poudre et la mélangeait avec un liquide qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il a glissé le tout dans son chaudron et l'a fait légèrement pivoter vers l'avant, mettant ainsi Brown et Parkinson dans sa ligne de mire.

Il ne s'est rien produit pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que de petites bulles se mettent à émerger à la surface du contenu du chaudron de Scorpius. Tout à coup, le liquide a explosé et a été projeté sur les deux pimbêches en face de nous. Une substance violacée et odorante les a recouvertes de la tête au pieds. Elles ont poussé le cri le plus strident que j'aie jamais entendu, puis se sont tues brusquement. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je les regarde plus attentivement.

En fait, elle continuaient de crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches. Le visage de Parkinson avait pris une teinte cramoisie à force d'essayer d'utiliser sa voix et les yeux de Brown étaient si exorbités qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient être éjectés de sa tête. C'était la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue.

J'ai éclaté de rire, presque aussitôt suivie par Scorpius et le reste de la classe.

Cela a rendu les deux filles encore plus hystériques dans leur silence. Tout le monde dans la classe était hilare à part le Professeur Nott qui semblait plus que mécontent qu'on interrompe son cours de la sorte.

-M. Malefoy, pouvez-vous m'expliquer cette incident? A-t-il rugi.

J'avais bien cru voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

-Je...je suis désolé, Professeur, a bredouillé Scorpius, à moitié mort de rire. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer!

C'est à ce moment-là que Brown a poussé la beuglée la plus sonore que la Terre ait jamais entendue, pile à l'instant où la potion a cessé d'agir.

Toute la classe s'est tue (le Professeur Nott compris), d'abord un peu sonnée par un tel déploiement pulmonaire, puis est vite repartie dans un fou rire général, tandis que Parkinson essayait, désespérément, de calmer Brown qui semblait sur le point d'imploser de honte.

-Dehors Malefoy, vous entendez? finit par hurler le professeur Nott. J'enlève 30 points à Serpentard et je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon cours avant que vous n' ayez copié 20 fois la recette de la potion d'aujourd'hui! Et maintenant sortez de ma salle de classe!

-Et Weasley aussi! A glapi Brown, folle de rage. Elle était dans le coup, je l'ai vue!

-Sortez aussi, Miss Weasley! A ajouté le professeur Nott, qui était visiblement trop occupé à rétablir l'ordre pour réfléchir à la justesse de cette accusation.

Quelle sale menteuse! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire! (Bon, d'accord, elle ne mentait pas totalement...mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand même!)

Je suis tout de même sortie sans demander mon reste, peu désireuse de m'expliquer avec ce cher professeur.

Quand je suis sortie de la salle, j'ai rattrapé Scorpius qui m'a jeté un petit regard contrit.

-La potion n'était pas censée exploser; juste les faire taire.

-C'est pas grave, l' ai-je rassuré. L'explosion était extra. T'as vu la tête qu'a fait Brown? Ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais!

Cette seule pensée nous a fait repartir dans un monstrueux fou-rire.

-Super, a-t-il dit. En fait, tu ne saurais pas quelle potion on devait étudier aujourd'hui? Parce que j'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé recopier pour le prochain cours...

Nous avons passé le reste du « cours » dans le parc à nous balader sans but précis. Notre errance a fini pas nous mener au terrain de Quidditch où quelques joueurs s'entrainaient. Nous les avons contemplés quelque minutes puis j'ai dit:

-Viens, on monte dans les gradins; on les verra mieux.

Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers les escaliers de bois qui menait vers lesdits gradins lorsque Scorpius m'a retenue par la manche.

-Tu sais, on les voit très bien d'ici, je trouve, m'a-t-il dit d'une petite voix.

J'ai levé un sourcil, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là?

-Mais non, voyons. En haut, c'est bien mieux.

-Non... vraiment, je préfère ici...

Je me suis tournée vers lui et l'ai regardé quelques secondes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Ai-je finalement demandé.

Les joues du beau blond sont devenues roses pastel et il s'est mis à se triturer les doigts nerveusement de façon trop adorable.

-Ben... tu vois... en fait, euh... j'aime pas trop, euh.. les endroits trop... trop hauts.

-Trop hauts?

-Oui, tu sais comme... comme les tours ou, bien... les gradins..

C'était un peu confus mais je commençais à cerner le problème:

-T'as le vertige, c'est ça?

Le rose pastel s'est changé en rose fluo.

-Euh... ouais.

-Bah, c'est pas si...

J'allais dire « terrible » quand l'horrible vérité m'a frappée comme un Cognard-hyper-pas-content.

-Mais comment joues-tu au Quidditch alors? me suis-je écriée en état de choc total.

-J'y joue pas.

-Jamais?

-Jamais.

-Ô-mon-Dieu!

Je suis restée bouche-bée devant cette révélation fracassante.

Je sais que pour le commun des mortels, ma réaction pouvait sembler, disons, un peu _exagérée._ Mais vous voyez, je suis née dans la fratrie Weasley et chez nous le Quidditch ce n'est pas qu'un sport, c'est presque une religion.

Comment Scorpius ne pouvait-il pas croire en la puissance du Saint Balai Magique ou de l'Auguste Vif d'Or?

C'était un état d'esprit qui m'avait toujours été inconnu.

-Si tu veux, tu peux monter, a poliment dit Scorpius. Je t'attendrai ici, c'est pas grave.

Aaaah, même dans la douleur il restait absolument a-do-rable!

-Non, ai-je répondu, d'une voix trop grognon à mon goût.

Je l'ai regardé deux minutes et j'ai quand même demandé :

-Tu n'aimes même pas regarder?

-Un peu, a-t-il répondu avec un petit sourire. Mais seulement si je suis _très_ loin des joueurs.

Bon, tout n'était pas à jeter en tout cas.

-Ça fait rien, ai-je dit en planifiant déjà comment j'allais le faire changer d'avis. On retourne au château? Je dois retrouver ma cousine au moins trois heures avant que la fête commence, sinon le clou de la soirée sera la découverte de mon cadavre dans les toilettes.

Scorpius a gloussé d'un façon que je qualifierais de « mélodieuse » (si, si! C'est possible de glousser mélodieusement!) et je suis partie rejoindre Lily pour ce que j'appelais désormais l'« heure-et-demie-de-la-douleur ». Cela consistait essentiellement à moi, assise devant une glace, et Lily, armée de sa baguette, de pinces, de bigoudis et de toute une armée d'autres ustensiles très effrayants qui me donneraient (je cite) « une allure présentable » (sans parler du décapage facial, j'ai nommé maquillage, qui s'en suivait).

Ai-je précisé que Lily n'a jamais (mais alors ja-mais) entendu parler du mot « délicatesse »?

Après environ une demie-heure de torture capillaire (j'avais eu de la chance, ça avait été court cette fois-ci) Lily est partie s'occuper d'Alice, qui s'était contentée, pour l'instant, de regarder le terrible spectacle, apeurée.

-C'est ton tour, dit Lily avec la voix glaciale d'un vampire de film d'horreur. Et toi, vas mettre la tenue que j'ai posée sur ton lit.

J'ai obéi à Lily sans protester; il aurait fallu que je sois inconsciente pour refuser quoi que ce soit à la folle furieuse qui me servait de cousine. J'ai donc pris les habits et les ai enfilés sans rechigner.

Il s'agissait d'un jeans (bien trop moulant à mon goût), d'un T-shirt sans manche bleu marine couvert de paillettes argentées dont le décolleté était si vertigineux que j'avais décidé de mettre un top blanc en-dessous (la couleur de mon soutien-gorge ne regardait personne), une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties et une paire, assorties elles aussi, de chaussures à...

-Talons? me suis-je écriée avec horreur en découvrant la chose. Tu veux que je mette des _talons_?

-En effet, m'a répondu Lily depuis la salle de bain.

Quelle folle! J'étais absolument incapable de marcher droit avec ces saletés! Tant pis, j'allais mettre les baskets qui trainaient sous mon lit et pis voilà!

-N'y pense même pas, a ajouté Lily, alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte du dortoir. J'ai planqué toutes tes godasses pourraves alors ce ne sera pas la peine de te déplacer.

Par Merlin, cette fille avait-elle toujours un coup d'avance sur moi? Elle devait m'avoir lancé un sort pour lire mes pensées ou quelque chose du genre. Je saurais me venger.

Le fait était toute de même qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à enfiler ces engins de torture et de prendre mon mal en patience. J'ai décidé de m'échauffer un peu pour me préparer aux prochaines heures de douleur qui allaient me tomber dessus.

J'en étais au 7ième tour sans tomber (il y en avait eu une vingtaine où je m'étais fracassée avant) lorsque que Lily m'a rejointe dans le dortoir.

Elle portait une robe courte d'un vert si foncé qu'il en paraissait presque noir, une paire de créoles argentées et une paire d'escarpins à talons laqués noirs qui rendaient ses jambes scandaleusement longues. Sans parler de ses cheveux magnifiquement lissés. Le généreux eye-liner qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes finissait de lui donner l'air bien plus mure que moi (j'avais tout de même 13 mois de plus qu'elle !).

Le monde était trop injuste.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'Alice n'arrive.

Lily l'avait habillée d'une robe rose pale recouverte d'un voile de dentelle noire à motifs floraux. Ses cheveux savamment bouclés étaient retenus en arrière par un bandeau assorti à sa robe et qui dévoilait son visage maquillé de façon « nude » (comme disait Lily). Ajouté à cela une paire de petits talons (qui semblaient bien plus confortables que les miens!) et vous aviez devant vous la fille la mieux habillée du monde.

Le monde était trop injuste ET cruel.

Alice avait l'air de penser la même que moi car son visage était cramoisi.

-Je peux pas y aller comme ça, s'est-elle étranglée en agitant les pans de sa robe. Tout le monde va me regarder!

J'ai ri intérieurement (se rendait-elle compte que c'était ce que désiraient toutes les filles qui allaient se rendre à cette fête?), mais j'ai tout de même sauté sur l'occasion:

-Et moi je peux pas y aller non-plus, ai-je geint. Je vais me casser une cheville et mourir d'une hémorragie interne!

Lily a roulé des yeux puis s'est tournée vers la porte sans plus un regard.

-Et bien vous prendrez votre mal en patience, voilà! Nous a-t-elle lancé en partant nonchalamment.

Bande d'ignorantes incultes du bon goût vestimentaire!

Ça, elle ne l'a pas vraiment dit, hein!... mais j'l'ai entendu quand même!

Alice et moi avons échangé des regards qui disaient « Ciel-nous-allons-sûrement-mourir-dans-la-soirée!-Mais-au-moins-nous-le-ferons-ensemble-donc-ce-sera-sans-doute-moins-pire ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là...

Mais bref.

Nous avons descendu les sept étages (et je tiens à préciser que je ne suis tombée que 3 fois et sans dommage apparent!) jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentards où la soirée battait déjà son plein.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre et des lumière multicolores flashaient toutes les secondes. Un bar de bois noir laqué trônait au fond de la pièce où un elfe de maison servait des boissons plus que douteuses si vous vouliez mon avis.

Une bonne centaine de personnes (ou plus!) se serraient dans la salle. La moitié se trémoussait sur la piste de danse spécialement installée pour l'occasion alors que l'autre s'entassait dans les confortables fauteuils vert et argent.

Lily nous a trainé vers le bar. Elle s'y est accoudée et a commandé 3 Bièreaubeurres.

-Allons-nous en! A crié Alice autant pour couvrir la musiquer techno qui braillait que parce qu'elle avait l'air prête à péter les plombs. Tout le monde nous regarde, si on ne part pas tout de suite, je vais fondre de honte!

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec elle. La musique me donnait mal à la tête et mes pieds souffraient le martyre. Un repli stratégique s'imposait. Je me suis tournée vers Lily pour feindre l'envie d'aller au toilette (et filer en douce) quand Chuck a débarqué.

Il portait une chemise noire et un jeans ce qui, sur sa carrure imposante, lui donnait presque l'air respectable.

Il nous a jaugées de bas en haut, comme s'il nous passait au scanner puis a dit:

-Lily, très chère, vous avez accompli un travail fantastique.

Puis il lui a fait un baise-main parfaitement ridicule.

-J'en ai conscience, j'en ai conscience, a-t-elle dit d'une voix haut perchée. Ça a été dur, mais j'y suis parvenue.

J'ai roulé les yeux puis j'ai commencé à siroter ma Bieureaubeurre.

Chuck s'est tourné vers moi:

-Une simple Bièreaubeurre? A-t-il dit, feignant l'étonnement.

-Ouais, et alors?

-Je ne te savais pas si petite joueuse.

-Ben t'as appris un truc, on dirait.

-Tss, tss, tss! A fait Chuck en commandent un Whisky-Pur-Feu. Ça c'est une vraie boisson!

J'ai regardé le verre en levant un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi je devrais avaler ça?

Chuck m'a toisée avec dédain.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as peur d'un petit verre quand même!

Mais! Qu'est-ce qu'il me racontait celui-là?

-Meuh non, même pas vrai!

J'ai saisi le verre et l'ai vidé. Enfin, « vidé » est un bien grand mot. J'ai plutôt « pris une gorgée extrêmement conséquente » (c'était super fort, cette saleté!).

Chuck s'est mis à rire bêtement devant mon aplomb, ma foi, légendaire maintenant.

-Te moques pas, ok? Je l'finirai ton verre. Juste pas tout de suite!

-C'est pas ça, a-t-il dit entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste ce charmant jeune homme derrière toi.

Je me suis retournée et ai découvert (avec horreur) Spencer et Harris qui nous dévisageaient, l'air choqué. Dès qu'ils ont vu que je les avais repérés, Spencer s'est précipité sur moi, en me saisissant par le bras:

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement, jeune fille?

Non mais j'le croyais pas. Il venait me faire la morale ou quoi?

-Mais ça te regarde? Me suis-je écriée alors que Chuck et Lily (qui venait de nous rejoindre) se tordaient de rire.

Puis j'ai attrapé mon verre et Alice par le bras et ai déguerpi plus loin.

-T'as vu ce qu'il a fait? Me suis-je insurgée. Il se prend pour qui celui-là? Mon père!

-Bah je sais pas trop... Peut-être que c'est le Professeur Weasley qui l'a envoyé te surveiller? Je les ai vus trainer ensemble plusieurs fois après les cours de Métamorphose.

Ô-mon-Dieu. Ma propre mère? M'envoyer un chaperon? Ce n'était pas possible! Encore que... J'y ai réfléchi quelques secondes en sirotant mon verre. Plus je retournais le problème dans ma tête, plus cela semblait être l'explication la plus plausible. Après tout elle était la femme de Ronald Weasley, alias le père le plus lourd de la planète. Bien sûre que c'était possible qu'elle m'envoie un chaperon.

La tête commençait à me tourner. C'était drôlement fort le Whisky-Pur-Feu! Je n'avais même pas fini mon verre que déjà je me sentais pâteuse!

-Allons rejoindre les autres, a dit Alice. Le mec derrière moi n'arrête pas de me faire des avances et ça me rend vraiment inconfortable!

Je me suis penchée sur le côté juste à temps pour apercevoir un grand brun qui tapotait lourdement sur l'épaule d'Alice.

-Alleeeeeeeez, a-t-il gémi. Juste une daaaaaaance!

Super, un gros lourd. Et bourré en plus de ça. Décidément c'était ma soirée!

-T'as raison, Alice, on s'en va. Ai-je dit en la prenant par la main.

-Hé! A lancé Mister-Gros-Lourdingue. Où est-ce que tu paaaaaaaaaaaars?

Vu de plus près, sa tête me disait quelque chose... mais sa voix pleurnicharde me courrait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

-Elle part très loin. De toi. Ai-je lancé sèchement, piquée à vif.

-De quoi j'me mèle, la rouquine, heeiiiiiin? T'es qui tôââââââ?

Argh. Et son haleine puait le rat mort en plus.

-Une fille qui garde ses amies loin des débiles dans ton genre. Maintenant laisse-nous, okay?

-Tu m'parles pas comme ça d'abord, sale...

-Daviiiiiid! L'a coupé une voix stridente. Où étais-tu passé chéri? Je t'ai cherché partout.

Parkinson. Ma bouche s'est grande ouverte. Je le reconnaissais cet abruti! C'était le mec de Parkinson! Je le reconnaissais pour les avoir vu s'entre-bouffer le visage ce matin!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là, celles-là? S'est exclamée dans notre direction Brown qui venait de surgir derrière eux.

Le dénommé David a fait circuler ses yeux paniqués entre sa copine et Alice.

-Euh, c'est euh...c'est cette fille-là (il pointait ma direction) qui n'arrête pas de me faire du gringue depuis un heure!

-QUOI? Nous sommes-nous écriées en cœur, Parkinson et moi.

-Oui! A-t-il renchéri décidément fier de cet odieux mensonge. J'ai bien essayé de la repousser, mon cœur, mais elle est têtue!

-C'est pas vrai ça! Espèce de pauv...

-N'essaye pas de te justifier Weasley! S'est écriée Parkinson, verte de rage. J'aurais dû savoir que toi et ta sale copine décolorée tenteriez quelque chose pour briser l'amour entre David et moi!

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas vrai, espèce de débile! Me suis-je écriée.

Elle commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. En plus les meubles semblaient bouger bizarrement sur les côtés et ça me donnait la migraine.

-Tu m'causes autrement, pigé? A lancé Parkinson en tentant de m'attraper par les cheveux.

Malheureusement pour elle, j'étais plus rapide et sérieusement de mauvais poil.

La baffe que je lui ai mise a sifflé.

David a retenu Parkinson qui, désormais folle de rage, essayait de revenir à l'assaut et a permis à Alice de me tirer loin de la bagarre.

-Calme-toi Rose, je t'en prie! M'a-t-elle réprimandée. Et essaye de marcher droit, d'accord?

Elle était drôle celle-là! Ne voyait-elle pas le décor tourner autour de nous?

-J'essaie, j'essaie, ai-je marmonné en reprenant une petite gorgée pour me remettre les idées en place.

Pffft. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Je n'aimais pas les fêtes, je n'aimais pas mes chaussures, je n'aimais même pas cette stupide boisson que je m'évertuais à boire pour prouver je-ne-sais-quoi à cet imbécile de Zabbini et le garçon que j'aimais n'était même pas là.

J'ai continué de suivre Alice, toujours solidement accrochée au bar. Nous sommes arrivées à la hauteur de Chuck et Lily et Alice s'est mise à avoir une conversation très animée avec eux. Enfin je crois.

Je n'entendais plus très bien, en fait. Le son était devenu comme un espèce de mélange entre de la musique house et un mixeur en train de marcher. Je vous laisse imaginer l'effet sur mon mal de tête qui empirait de minutes en minutes. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser.

-Rose? A fait une voix que je reconnaissais avec plaisir.

J'ai décroché ma main du bar pour me retourner vers mon Scorpius avant de me rendre compte de la grave erreur de manœuvre que je venais de commettre; totalement privée de mon équilibre, je suis tombée comme une masse, me suis cognée la tête contre le rebord du bar et ai perdu connaissance. Une grande réussite donc.

Je ne me suis réveillée que le lendemain matin, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin. Je me suis redressée, les yeux encore fermés de sommeil, pour voir quelle heure il était.

Terrible erreur. Un mal de tête atomique m'a frappé à la tête comme un Batteur aurait frappé un Cogneur particulièrement capricieux.

-Aaaaaargh! Ai-je gémi, avec toute la grâce et la douceur que me permettait ma condition.

-La ferme! A grogné un garçon châtain à l'autre bout du dortoir.

-Toi-même! Ai-je rétorqué plus par réflexe que parce que je le pensais vraiment.

Puis, quelque chose m'a soudain foudroyée. Un _garçon_ châtain. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'y avait pas de garçon dans mon dortoir! Mes yeux se sont grands ouverts, toute fatigue chassée.

Vous devez vous demander: mais comment est-ce possible? Les garçons ne sont-ils pas repoussés du dortoir des filles par un sort datant des Fondateurs eux-même?

Et bien la réponse était bien simple, très chers. Après un rapide coup d'œil, il n'a pas été difficile pour moi de constater qu'aucun mauvais sort n'affectait les garçons de la pièce, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir.

J'étais posée dans les draps verts de celui des Serpentards, entourée d'une bande de mâles inconnus à moitié morts de fatigue et la seule personne connue au bataillon était Lily qui avait échoué dans le même lit que moi (de toute évidence) et que je venais de remarquer.

Ô-mon-Dieu!

-Lily, me suis-je écriée. Lily!

Elle m'a gratifiée d'un grognement avant de se rouler dans la couverture pour se rendormir.

-LILY! Ai-je hurlé en l'arrachant directement aux draps.

-Pfffft, quoi? Kesstu m'veux? A-t-elle fini par marmonner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Me suis exclamée en totale état de panique. Pourquoi on est pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor?

-Tu rigoles? C'est TOI qui a absolument refusé d'aller au dortoir! Et puis de toute façon t'était trop déchirée pour monter 7 étages, ma vieille!

-Quoi? Ai-je dit en palissant. Mais.. mais j'm'en rappelle pas moi!

Lily m'a dévisagé quelques secondes tandis qu'un large sourire commençait à se dessiner sur son visage barbouillé.

-Sérieux? Tu te rappelle de rien?

-Non.

-Même quand Brown et Parkinson ont débarqué? Et Spencer? Même quand toi et Scorp' vous avez.. enfin... tu vois, quoi!

Si il restait ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de couleur sur mon visage, il avait dû disparaître à cet instant.

-On a quoi?

Lily s'est carrément mise à me rire au visage.

-Tu te souviens de rien du tout, j'le crois pas! Comment on a trop abusé sur ce coup-là avec Zabbini! Hihihi!

-Dis-moi alors! Ai-je grondé, maintenant rouge de colère et de nervosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

**Ta-daaaaaaaam! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

**Pauvre Rose qui a trop forcé sur la boisson (bien malgré elle, vous verrez pourquoi)! C'est ce qui arrive! Malheureusement, elle ne sera donc pas en mesure de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette mystérieuse soirée! Mais qu'allons-nous faire? Et bien, je vais sortir mon joker... (roulement de tambour)... un POV spéciale rempli de révélations inédites de XXX, le personnage mystère!**

**Mais qui est donc XXX? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!**

**See you in the next chapter! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Zhello, hello!**

**Bon, là je crois que je me suis un peu (mais vraiment un tout petit chouya alors!) laissée emporter! J'avoue que ce chapitre était censé être relativement court et que, ben, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé! Mais bon, bref, du coup cette "parenthèse" de l'histoire va se faire en plusieurs chapitres au lieu d'un seul. =_=''**

**Et maintenant nous allons enfin connaître le nom de XXX, le personnage mystère et toutes les révélations qui l'accompagnent! Mais qui est XXX à la fin? Et bien vous le saurez...now!**

**And Enjoy!**

J'allais le tuer. En fait, non. J'allais plutôt arracher ses petits yeux de fouine et les enfoncer au fond de sa gorge de blondasse peroxydée. Comme ça, il mourrait lentement dans la souffrance.

-Arrêtes, Ron, a dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. T'exagère là.

Oh zut! J'avais encore pensé à haute voix, moi. Il allait vraiment falloir que je perde cette sale habitude. Hermione n'arrêtait de me faire des commentaires là-dessus d'ailleurs; Ronald, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le et gna gna gna... fallait-il que j'aime cette femme pour la supporter parfois..

Oh, mais vous en comprenez rien là. Bon, j'allais le tuer donc. En l'étouffant.

Ouais, bon, je vais plutôt reprendre depuis le début pour finir. Plus simple.

Moi, c'est Ronald Bilius Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

Auror de profession, j'ai pas mal voyager pour le boulot (et pour éviter de détruire deux ou trois paparazzi, j'avoue) pendant les dix dernières années. Aussi, quand Harry (Potter, le Survivant, Grand Chef des Aurors et mon meilleur ami, à ses heures perdues) nous a proposé à Hermione (ma femme, tellement belle et intelligente que s'en est parfois casse-pied) et moi de rentrer en Angleterre pour une mission spéciale-et-secrète, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion avec plaisir.

J'avais donc profité des vacances de Noël passé au Terrier comme tous les ans (tradition familiale oblige) pour discuter de cette fameuse mission.

Harry, Hermione et moi nous étions éclipsé discrètement dans le bureau de mon père, un peu après le repas. Ce qui est pratique quand on a une famille qui compte une centaine de membres (j'exagère, mais à peine) c'est que l'on peut disparaître à tout instant sans que personne ne remarque rien (la foule, sans doute).

Le bureau était encombré de piles de dossiers et d'objets moldus poussiéreux ce qui nous laissait peu d'espace pour nous assoir. J'avais donc pris place sur un paquet de vieux journaux tandis qu'Harry sortait un dossier qui devait avoir l'épaisseur d'un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Je l'avais reconnu pour avoir travailler dessus quelques années plu tôt.

Hermione avait pâlit en le reconnaissant aussi.

-Je croyais que le dossier était clos, avait-elle soufflé.

-Il y récemment eu de nouveaux éléments qui m'ont obligé à ré-ouvrir le dossier, avait dit Harry.

Il s'agissait du projet « Loup-garou » qui avait débuté il y a environ 10 ans. Après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient été arrêté suite à de nombreuses enquêtes et poursuites organisées par le bureau des Aurors. Bien que la plupart d'entre eux se soient rendus sans faire d'histoire, certains restaient tout de même fidèles à la « cause ». Aussi, les Aurors avaient trouvé plusieurs « branches annexes » dont la fonction n'était pas, contrairement aux Mangemorts normaux, le combat, mais plutôt la ... « recherche ».

En effet, il semblait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait lancé plusieurs de ses sbires dans toutes sortes d'expériences aussi glauques que meurtrières pour annihiler efficacement tous les Moldus de la planète quand il aurait gagné contre Harry et tous les « traitres à leur sang » (ce qu'il n'a pas fait, je le rappelle). Pourtant, presque toutes les recherches de génocides en devenir avaient continué après sa mort. (Cette bande de cinglés espérait sûrement accomplir sa volonté ou quelque chose du genre.)

Le fait était que nous avions mit plusieurs années pour démanteler toutes les cellules et le projet Loup-Garou était sans doute la plus singulière de toutes.

Il avait semblé que Vous-Savez-Qui avait eu comme plan de créer une nouvelle race de « guerriers » en mutant à l'aide de sorts interdits plusieurs loups-garou qu'il avait sous la main. Quand le projet a été découvert, au fin fond d'une forêt bulgare, il avait semblé que le projet avait été un échec total. Quelques dossiers traitant uniquement d'échecs avaient été retrouvés, mais rien qui laissait penser que le projet avait abouti.

Jusqu'aux premières attaques.

Les Goyle en avaient été les premières victimes. La famille avait été retrouvée complètement massacrée. Gregory Goyle et sa femme avaient été trouvés déchiquetés par un animal inconnu. Le seul survivant était Samuel, leur fils. Il était mort à Ste Mangouste quelques heures après la découverte des cadavres. Il avait 9 ans.

Personne n'avait fait le lien entre le massacre et le projet sur le moment. Ce n'était ni le premier attentat qui aurait été lancé contre une famille de Mangemort, ni le premier qui aurait fait mouche. C'était le plus sanglant par contre.

S'en était suivi 6 autres attaques toutes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres.

C'était toujours la même chose. La famille, toujours des Mangemorts, étaient retrouvés, massacrés, dans leur maison. Mais les fois suivantes au massacre Goyle, des survivants avaient été retrouvés.

Tous des enfants. Tous charcutés.

-Greyback, avait sifflé Harry, livide devant les dégâts. C'est tout à fait la manière de faire de Greyback.

Il avait tout à fait raison. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Greyback avait dû se laisser « emporter » sur le petit Goyle comme il l'avait fait auparavant sur le fils Montgomery. Et puis, tout le monde savait que ses victimes privilégiées étaient les enfants.

Seulement, voilà; bien que tous les enfants avaient été mordus, pas un seul n'avait montré de symptômes de lycanthropie. Pas le moindre petit poil, ni la plus petite canine.

Harry pensait abandonné la piste de Greyback jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit.

Un sorcier complètement affolé avait débarqué du Wiltshire. Il était tellement hystérique que nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il brayait.

-La...la Ma-a-arque! Dans...dans le ciel!

Les visages des toutes les personnes avaient perdu toutes couleurs dans la minute qui avait suivi.

-Tu... tu crois qu'Il pourrait être de retour, Harry? Avait demandé Johnson, une Auror qui était de service ce jour-là.

-Impossible, avait affirmé Harry, en portant tout de même la main à sa cicatrice, comme pour vérifier. Mais il faut tout de même aller voir.

Nous étions ensuite parti sans attendre pour le Wiltshire.

La Marque était là. Bien visible dans le ciel au-dessus d'une belle bâtisse imposante qui faisait remonter en moi de douloureux souvenirs; le Manoir Malefoy.

Nous avions débarqué dans les lieux, quelques secondes plus tard le temps de transplaner.

Le sentier qui menait au manoir était désert si on ne comptais pas les paons couleur neige qui courraient dans tous les sens en piaillant. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier à l'horizon et il était hors de question de s'annoncer tant que la menace de serait pas repérer. La porte principale était grande ouverte.

C'est là que nous avions découvert la première victime.

Il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy. Ce vieux serpent gisait sut le dos, baguette en main. Son torse était ouvert par de larges griffures. Il n'avait eu aucune chance.

Un silence lugubre régnait dans le hall et avait continué de nous accompagner tandis que nous fouillions plus attentivement le manoir.

Une odeur de fer flottait dans le salon de la demeure. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et nous avions dû allumer plusieurs Lumos pour avoir un aperçu du spectacle macabre qui nous attendait.

Deux corps se trouvaient entre les canapés luxueux. Ils avaient été identifié comme étant Narcissa et Astoria Malefoy. Leur cheveux blonds étaient imbibés de sang et formaient une auréole sanglante autour de leur deux têtes.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un autre corps que j'avais tout de suite reconnu avec un haut-le-cœur. Drago Malefoy était étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix. Contrairement à toutes les autres victimes, aucune griffure n'étaient visibles sur son corps. Un maigre filet de sang sortait de sa bouche et de son nez, mais aucune ouverture sanguinolente. Rien. Nada.

-Il n'a pas été tué de la même manière que les trois autres, avait remarqué Hermione, à haute voix.

-Trois meurtres et un suicide, avait proposé Johnson. Malefoy Junior a la nostalgie de la Grande Guerre, pète les plombs, tue sa famille, balance la Marque dans le ciel et redirige sa baguette contre lui-même.

-Ça n'a aucun sens, avait dit Harry. Pourquoi aurait-il attaqué sa propre famille, alors qu'il aurait eu des victime cent fois plus intéressantes au Ministère? Il aurait pu faire carton plein là-bas. Ça s'est déjà vu.

Harry avait raison. On ne comptait plus les attentats de Mangemorts regrettant leur cher Maître. Et puis, Malefoy n'aurait jamais eu les tripes de faire ça; il avait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore à bout portant, alors qu'il le détestait. Comment aurait-il pu trucider toute sa famille de sang froid?

-De toute façon ce n'est pas un sort qui l'a tuer, avait dit Hermione avec une voix calme et experte qui me faisait toujours un peu froid dans le dos. Je ne peux pas encore me prononcer sur les trois autres mais je suis certaine pour celui-là; c'est une chute qui l'a emporté.

Puis elle avait levé les yeux vers la rambarde de l'escalier qui menait au premier étage et qui passait juste au-dessus de notre tête. Tous dans le groupe l'avaient imiter dans son geste et tous avaient été témoin du brusque mouvement de recule qu'avait eu une ombre au premier étage, accompagné d'un crissement du parquet.

-Il y a quelqu'un au premier. Lemoine, Richard vous restez ici et sécurisez le rez-de-chaussez. Nous autres, on monte et restez sur vos gardes; il s'agit peut-être du tueur, avait lancé Harry.

Nous avions monté l'escalier, baguette en main. Le couloir semblait désert exceptés un maigre filet de sang qui tâchait le tapis persan. Celui-ci menait jusqu'à une armoire entre-ouverte.

-Je vais voir, avait dit Butler, un jeune Auror fraichement diplômé qui, de toute évidence, rêvait de jouer les héros. Couvrez-moi.

Il avait ouvert la porte de l'armoire très lentement et s'était presque instantanément retrouvé épinglé contre le mur. En effet, une baguette l'avait éjecter loin de l'armoire.

-STOP! S'était écriée Hermione, en m'arrêtant alors que j'allais répliquer.

-Pourquoi? Avais-je demandé. Il a presque arraché la tête de Butler!

Comme pour appuyer ma position, ce dernier avait poussé une douloureuse plainte tandis qu'un Auror l'aidait à se relever.

-Elle a raison, avait répliqué Harry. Regardes.

Maintenant que la porte avait été gentiment ouverte par notre dévoué Butler, il était possible d'apercevoir l'agresseur qui tenait ladite baguette.

Il s'agissait d'un gamin, d'environ 6 ou 7 ans, à moitié enveloppé dans une couverture aux motifs étoilés et qui tenait la baguette si fort que ses ongles commençaient à entamer sa paume. Ses cheveux blond cendré retombait sur ses yeux bleu-gris écarquillés par la peur.

-Qui vous êtes? Avait-il hoqueté avec une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais dont les tremblements trahissaient l'angoisse.

-Mon nom est Amélia Jones, avait dit une Auror au visage recouvert de tâches de rousseurs, en s'approchant lentement. Moi et mes compagnons sommes venus pour t'aider.

-Menteuse! S'était écrié le gamin en agitant dangereusement sa baguette. Vous m'approchez pas ou je vous éjecte! Papa doit revenir quand il en aura fini avec l'autre!

Ses mouvements brusques avaient fait glisser le drap qui recouvrait son épaule gauche. Une grosse plaie vaguement cicatrisée par un sort visiblement lancé à la va-vite était à découverte à travers une énorme ouverture dans son pyjama. Malgré le sort, le trou dans son épaule saignait encore abondamment et manifestement, le gosse essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec sa couverture.

-Quel autre? Avait demandé Jones en tendant la main pour lui faire baisser sa baguette. La personne qui t'a fait ça?

-J'te l'dirait pas! Vas-t-en! Papa est allé chercher du secours! Il va revenir bientôt et il a dit que je devais parler à personne! Alors tu t'en vas!

Jones avait jeté un regard misérable en direction d'Harry. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait s'agir du dernier fils Malefoy qui attendait son père qui gisait mort un étage plus bas. J'avais senti ma gorge se serrer

-Qui est-ce que ton papa est allé chercher? Avait demandé Hermione avec la voix maternelle qu'elle utilisait pour raconter des histoires à nos enfants.

-Harry Potter, avait-il répondu avec une voix complètement sûre cette fois-ci.

Tous les Aurors avaient ouverts de grands yeux ronds sans comprendre. À moi, ça avait tout de suite fait tilt.

-C'est évident, avais-je dit. Quel meilleurs moyen de faire rappliquer le Survivant et toute une flopée d'Aurors armés jusqu'aux dents que de balancer la Marque dans le ciel?

Une fenêtre ouverte avait claqué au bout du couloir comme pour appuyer mon hypothèse.

Cette sale vipère de Malefoy avait été malin jusqu'au bout...

-Je suis Harry Potter, avait dit celui-ci en s'approchant du gamin.

-Menteur! Avait lancé en en brandissant sa baguette qui avait pris une dangereuse teinte vert foncé. Prouve-le!

Harry avait soulevé sa frange broussailleuse pour dévoiler son front. La cicatrice blanche se détachait sur la peau plus mâte. Le gamin la fixait avec intensité; même les mômes de 6 ans connaissaient la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Tu me crois là?

Le gamin n'avait rien répondu, mais avait (enfin) baisser sa baguette. Hermione et Jones s'étaient alors approchées de lui pour examiner sa plaie qui saignait toujours abondamment.

-Où est mon papa? Avait demandé le môme, en fixant toujours Harry.

Ce dernier avait détournée les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Il est tombé, avait continué d'insister le petit blondinet. Il a jeté un truc par la fenêtre et le gros monstre l'a fait tombé du premier étage. Mais il va bien pas vrai? Pas vrai?

-Prends ça, mon chéri, avait juste dit Jones en lui tendant un petit flacon bleu. Tu vas te sentir mieux.

Le petit Malefoy avait prit le flacon et avalé le contenu, non sans continuer de nous jeter des regards accusateurs.

Sa respiration, jusque-là saccadées, avait prit un rythme régulier et le gamin s'était écroulé dans les bras de Jones, endormi. Celle-ci avait ensuite été chargée par Harry de le transporter à Ste Mangouste.

Nous avions terminé de fouiller le manoir sans rien trouver d'autre que du vent. Au bout de quelques heures, nous avions fini par nous résoudre à rentrer chez nous; il n'y avait plus rien à sauver dans cette demeure.

Le jour suivant, Hermione, Jones et moi-même avions été convoqué à Ste Mangouste. En effet, Harry voulait notre aide pour faire parler le gamin Malefoy.

Il nous attendait devant la chambre du petit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Avais-je demandé devant son air préoccupé.

-Le gamin n'a rien dit et sa famille va venir le chercher dans peu de temps.

-Et alors, c'est très bien. Ils seront sûrement ravis de nous aider à le faire parler.

La bouche d'Harry s'était tordue en un rictus contrarié

-Justement j'en doute.

Bien que je ne voyais pas encore de quoi il parlait, je savais déjà que c'était un gros problème; le jeune Malefoy était le seul survivant des attaques à avoir garder un souvenir de celles-ci. Tous les autres s'étaient réveillés du massacre sans le moindre souvenir. Certain se rappelait même à peine de leur nom.

Les Guérisseurs disaient que cela était peut-être dû au jeune âge des victimes, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Je soupçonnais personnellement un sort d'amnésie très puissant.

Pendant que nous discutions, Jones et Hermione avaient déjà investi la chambre du gamin. Il était assis dans un lit aux draps blanc. Son torse et son bras tenu en écharpe étaient recouvert de bandages. Sa peau avait la couleur de la craie si on faisait exception de ses grosses cernes violet foncé. De large sillons mouillés brillaient en-dessous de celles-ci. La seule chose qui empêchait les visiteurs de le prendre pour une vieille poupée décolorée était la lueur farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Ça va? Avait demandé Jones, sans doute pour briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à trouver cette question stupide parce que le gamin avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Avait-il demandé sèchement, sans même se donner la peine de répondre à la question de Jones.

-On aimerait pouvoir t'aider, avait dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Mais pour ça il faut que tu nous aides d'abord.

-Vous pouvez pas m'aider, alors pourquoi je vous aiderait, hein?

Le mioche était sur la défensive et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. C'était typique chez les enfants de Mangemorts, cette méfiance envers les Aurors. Les ancêtres s'appliquaient à la nourrir et il faudrait sans doute plusieurs générations avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement.

-Tes parents sont morts, avais-je lâcher. Tuer par un monstre.

Hermione m'avait lancé un regard furieux et Jones un regard horrifié. Même Harry, qui était resté en retrait, avait l'air sous le choc. Le mioche lui, avait fixé ses yeux sur moi. Dans ses pupilles grises brillait une lueur glacée.

Hermione était trop gentille et Jones trop naïve. Elles ne tireraient jamais rien de lui en le traitant innocemment, parce que innocent, il ne l'était plus désormais.

-Il va recommencer, avais-je continué, totalement imperméable aux regards assassins de mes collègues. Sauf si tu nous aides, gamin.

Le môme avait planté son regard dans le mien, me jaugeant quelques instants. Puis il avait hoché la tête.

-C'était le soir, avait-il fini par dire. Quelqu'un est venu cogner à la porte. Moi j'étais dans mon lit alors j'ai pas vu qui c'était, mais j'ai entendu la grande porte s'ouvrir. Et après ya eu plein de bruits et ma maman a crié. Alors moi j'ai eu peur et je suis sorti dans le couloir pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Les paroles, qu'ils avaient d'abord craché du bout des lèvres, sortaient maintenant en flots ininterrompus de sa bouche. À chaque mots, sa voix devenait plus haletante comme s'il s'était fait prisonnier de sa propre histoire.

-Et là, il est sorti de je-sais-pas-où. Il m'a pris avec sa main et ses ongles m'ont griffé ici (il avait indiqué son torse) et après il m'a mordu au cou et papa est arrivé et il a jeté une armoire sur le monstre et il a dit que je devais me cacher et qu'il allait chercher de l'aide.

Je voyais Hermione plisser le nez à cause de la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve pour suivre ce que racontait le blondinet. Je devais avouer que je n'en menais pas large non-plus. Le garçon parlait désormais à une vitesse effrayante, mais personne dans la pièce n'osait interrompre notre seul témoin.

-Alors je lui ai demandé qui il allait chercher et il a dit que c'était Harry Potter pis il m'a donné la baguette et il a dit que je devais me cacher. Après Papa est allé à la fenêtre et le monstre est revenu et il lui a sauté dessus et Papa est... il est tombé et... il est tombé et...il est tombé...

Le blondinet avait prit sa tête dans sa main valide et ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

À partir de cette instant il avait été impossible de tirer quoique ce soit de lui. Il était resté en boule sur le lit, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Jones avait tenté de l'approcher pour le rassurer, mais le môme avait complètement pété les plombs et enfoncer la table de chevet métallique qui se trouvait à côté de son lit (et à quelques centimètres de Jones). Le petit poing du garçon s'était enfoncer dans la table, laissant une empreinte dans le métal. Jones avait pâlit devant la violence du geste (en imaginant, sans doute, que le trou aurait pu être sur sa tête...)

Harry, Hermione et moi étions sortis, laissant Jones (un peu anxieuse) seule avec le gamin pour le surveiller.

-Ça nous confirme qu'ils se sont vraiment faits attaquer et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide, avait dit Hermione.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup quand même; le petit ne nous a pas appris beaucoup plus que ce que l'on ne savait déjà.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut le faire parler au plus vite. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de tem...et merde!

Harry avait jeté un regard contrarié derrière moi tandis qu'Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux de façon exagérée. Je m'était retourné pour voir ce qu'ils scrutaient.

-Harry, c'est une blague j'espère? Avais-je dit.

Devant moi se trouvait une femme élancée aux longs cheveux bruns et ondulés. Malgré ses traits déformés par une affreuse grimace pleine de larmes, je la reconnaissait comme étant Daphnée Greengrass, la soeur d'Astoria Malefoy et accessoirement une ancienne Serpentard de mon année.

Mais le plus choquant n'était pas là; à son bras se tenait un homme large d'épaule, aux traits sérieux et aux cheveux coupés à ras. Malgré sa barbe taillée qui lui mangeait le visage, je l'avais aussi reconnu. Viktor Krum.

Tous deux étaient accompagnés de Butler qui avait l'air plus que mal à l'aise avec sa grosse minerve autour du coup.

-C'est quoi ce délire? Avais-je insisté, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas répondu.

-Ils sont marié, les deux. C'est Krum l'oncle du gamin.

Cette déclaration était lourde de conséquences. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi Harry voulait à tout prix faire parler le petit Malefoy avant que sa famille n'arrive.

Le nom de Krum avait été cité dans de nombreuses affaires louches durant la Guerre et même bien après. Bien qu'il ait été blanchi dans chacune d'entre elles, il ne faisait aucun doute pour personne qu'il trempait largement dans le camp des Mangemorts.

Jamais Krum ne dirait quoique ce soit à des Aurors. Alors jamais il ne laisserait son neveu en faire de même. Sans parler du fait qu'avec un peu de chance, il savait précisément ce qui s'était réellement passé chez les Malefoy.

Butler les avait fait entré dans la chambre du gamin.

Harry, Hermione et moi observions discrètement depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. Daphnée avait presque brisé les côtes de son neveu en le serrant dans ses bras. Ensuite, Krum avait saisi l'enfant par les épaules et lui avait parlé longuement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent? Avais-je demandé à Butler qui ressortait de la chambre.

-J'en sais rien, avait-il répondu. Il parle russe.

-Bulgare. Viktor parle bulgare, avait rectifié Hermione.

Je lui avais lancé un regard noir. Depuis quand s'agissait-t-il de « Viktor »?

Mais bref. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrions à nouveau dans la chambre pour finir l'interrogatoire en présence de la famille. Bien évidemment, les soupçons d'Harry s'étaient confirmés; le garçon était fermé comme un huitre, plus un seul mot n'avait filtré à travers ses lèvres.

Finalement, après son long silence buté, nous les avions laissé partir. Le blondinet avait prit ses maigres bagages et avait suivi son oncle et sa tante hors de la chambre.

Alors que ses nouveaux tuteurs étaient déjà dans le couloir, il s'était arrêter sur le pas de la porte et s'était retourné vers nous. Il avait placé sa main en coupole à côté de sa bouche afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Greyback »

Il n'avait suffit que de ce mot pour nous glacer le sang à tous.

Hermione avait tenté de le questionner un peu plus, mais le garçon avait refermé sa bouche et était parti rejoindre sa famille.

Et c'était la dernière fois que nous entendions parler du petit Malefoy et de Greyback.

Plus aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu et Krum avait embarqué notre seul témoin au fin fond de la Bulgarie. Le dossier, au point mort, avait été classé « non-résolu » quelque mois plus tard.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le ressorte.

-Il y a eu de nouvelles attaques? Avais-je demandé, un peu anxieux.

-Pas exactement, avait-il répondu en feuilletant l'énorme dossier. En fait, il s'agit plutôt de disparitions.

-De disparitions?

-Les victimes des attaques ont commencé à disparaître.

-T'es sûr?

Honnêtement, sur le coup, il fallait dire que je n'avais pas été plus surpris que ça. La vérité, c'était que le plupart des victimes des attaques avaient complètement perdu la boule et ceux qui avaient garder ne serait-ce qu'un brin de santé mentale souffraient tout de même de terribles problèmes de comportement et de violence incontrôlée. Aussi, il n'était pas surprenant que l'un d'eux disparaisse parce qu'il s'était perdu Merlin-sait-où ou tout simplement pour échapper aux Aurors après avoir refait le portrait de leur voisin.

Ainsi, j'étais un peu dubitatif sur les soupçons d'Harry.

-Absolument, avait-il simplement dit en sortant une dizaine de photos du dossier pour les poser sur la table basse.

Elles représentaient des adolescents qui devaient avoir entre 14 et 20 ans et dont la plupart semblaient passablement contrariés qu'on les fixe de la sorte.

-Le premier, Geoffrey Thorfinn, a disparu de la résidence de sa tante en mai dernier. Au début, personne ne s'est vraiment inquiété à cause de son passé de fugueur récidiviste, mais au bout de quelques semaines il nous a fallu nous résoudre à le déclarer disparu. Ensuite, ont suivi Rick Riordan, Sigrid Macnair, Annabeth Chase et Luke Castellan.

-Et les autres victimes? Avait demandé Hermione. Ils étaient 7 si je me rappelle bien.

Harry avait feuilleté un peu le dossier.

-Et bien, Sydney Hoult se trouve actuellement dans le New Jersey et Christopher Hummel est à Azkaban pour coups et blessures graves avec intentions de donner la mort. Ce qui me laisse penser que les enlèvements se déroulent sur le territoire anglais.

-Et le troisième?

-J'y viens, avait-il dit en sortant une autre photo du dossier.

Celle-ci représentait un garçon d'environ 15 ans, dont les traits trop familiers m'avaient fait faire une grimace de dégout. Il était encadré par deux hommes qui semblaient avoir un peu de mal à le maitriser malgré leur taille imposante.

-Voici Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, lors de son arrestation en juillet dernier, en Bulgarie. Il avait imprimé la face d'un jeune bulgare contre un mur de brique. Bien qu'il ait été interpellé, il n'a reçu aucune peine, merci à son cher oncle Krum.

-Je ne vois pas très bien où ça nous mène, avait dit Hermione.

-Tu vas voir. Il se trouve que le jeune Malefoy, bien qu'il réside en Bulgarie avec sa famille, suit le cursus scolaire de Poudlard. Ce qui le place juste dans le périmètre de notre supposé kidnappeur. Je pense donc qu'il sera le prochain à être visé.

-Donc nous allons devoir le surveiller, avais-je résonné.

-Exactement. Il se trouve que le Professeur de Métamorphose actuel, partira en congé maternité d'ici la fin de l'année. J'ai donc pensé à Hermione qui, si je me souviens bien, se débrouille pas mal de ce côté là.

-En effet, avait répondu celle-ci, non sans une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Et nous? Avais-je demandé.

-Nous serons des élèves. Quelques collègues étrangers ont gracieusement accepté de nous fournir les cheveux de leurs enfants ce qui, avec un peu de Polynectar, nous fera passer inaperçu parmi les élèves. Nous pourrons donc observer Malefoy sans nous faire remarquer et peut-être même intercepter le kidnappeur.

-Pas bête, avait dit Hermione après un petit temps de réflexion, mais Rose et Hugo ne vont pas du tout, du tout aimer!

Je ne lui avais pas fait répéter deux fois. Heureusement pour moi, c'était elle qui avait perdu à feuille-caillou-ciseaux lorsqu'il avait fallu décider qui allait leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je l'avais échapper belle! Du moins c'était ce que je croyais...

En effet, après notre petite entrevue, tous c'étaient déroulé très rapidement. Nous nous étions inscrit à Poudlard ainsi que Rose et Hugo et en un rien de temps je m'étais retrouvé dans le Poudlard Express, comme il y avait des années.

Mes enfants ne semblaient pas plus enthousiastes que ça et quelque part, je devais bien avouer que je m'en sentais un peu coupable. Mon travail d'Auror et la célébrité ne nous avaient jamais laissé l'occasion de nous installer nulle-part et Rose et Hugo avaient sûrement dû en souffrir beaucoup.

C'était donc avec un pincement au cœur que j'étais monté dans la calèche tirée par les Sombrals.

S'était ensuite déroulée la cérémonie de répartition. Le plan était simple; Harry et moi devions nous arranger pour finir dans la maison de Malefoy (Serpentard évidemment). D'abord était passé Hugo. Il avait été sorti à Serdaigle et je n'étais pas peu fier. Ensuite était passé Harry, qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard comme prévu. Puis était venu mon tour. Je m'étais assis sur le tabouret comme des années auparavant et Flittwick avait posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

_« Alors, nous avons un autre Weasley?_ Avait-il marmonner. _Et tu veux que je t'envoie à Serpentard? Tsssssss! Sottises! Tu n'aura jamais ta place là-bas; pas assez subtile, ni fourbe! Que m'importe ta mission ou je ne sais quoi! Je ne briserai pas une tradition millénaire pour tes petites affaires. Et pas la peine de gigoter ou de te plaindre comme ça! Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu iras donc a... »_

-Gryffondor!

Harry m'avait jeté des regards mi-affolés, mi-accusateurs. Mais je n'y avais été pour rien! J'étais parti m'assoir à la tables des Gryffondor, la mort dans l'âme. J'imaginais que je n'étais pas assez menteur pour aller à Serpentard et quelque part, cette idée me rassurait.

Bien que j'étais extrêmement en colère contre le Choixpeau sa voix m'avait rempli de bonheur lorsqu'elle avait crié:

-Gryffondor!

Rose était venue s'assoir à côté de moi à la table des rouge et or et elle n'avait pas surpris mon sourire satisfait.

Le lendemain, Harry et moi (re-)commencions notre première journée de cours et notre enquête, par la même occasion.

**Voi-làààà!**

**J'ai enfin pu révéler 2-3 trucs sur le passé de Scorpius (ça me brûlait les doigts depuis siiiiiiii longtemps!)..**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plût parce que je suis pas très forte dans l'écriture de scènes dramatiques et que je suis pas très sûre du résultat. J'ai peur d'avoir été trop cynique ou pas assez sérieuse... Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous n'aimez pas! J'ai très envie de m'améliorer! Je compte sur vous!**

**Merci encore, et à dans-le-prochain-chapitre! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Zhello, hello!**

**Alors voilà, j'ai mis longtemps à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre (sans parler du fait que ces derniers mois j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire...) donc voilà (ne me lapidez pas, noooon!). Mais du coup, le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira (si vous n'avez pas abandonné totalement ma fic après tout le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire...TT_TT)!**

**Alors merci aux patients et courageux qui ont tenu le coup..**

**..an now enjoy! =D**

J'avais gravement sous-estimé la difficulté de notre tâche lorsque j'avais accepté d'aider Harry pour cette mission.

Surveiller un adolescent de quinze aussi possiblement loup-garou soit-il m'avait paru d'une extrême simplicité. Faux! Et j'en avais pâti toute la nuit...

En effet, après plusieurs tentatives de filatures discrètes, pas une seule d'entre elles n'avaient abouti à quoique ce soit de significatif. C'était bien simple; Malefoy nous filait toujours entre les doigts. Tout d'abord, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le parc (une plaine sans aucune cachette potable: super pour une filature!) et ceci quelque soit la température extérieur; il pouvait bien faire moins 20 degré que ce sale mioche gambadait tranquillement dans la poudreuse qui tombait à flot du ciel d'hiver. Ensuite, il lui arrivait de tout simplement disparaître dans les bois. Surtout le soir en plus. Plus suspect tu meures. Évidemment, nous avions essayé de le tracer; sans succès.

À mes yeux, une chose était sûre; si Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas un loup-garou, il devait être dealer de drogue ou quelque chose comme ça.

Aussi, la veille Harry et moi avions décidé de le suivre grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, mais il avait vite fallu nous rendre à l'évidence: jamais nous ne pourrions tenir sous ce petit bout de tissu tout les deux. Nous (enfin plutôt lui) avions donc décidé que ce serait Harry qui irait vu qu'il était le plus petit. Moi, j'avais dû me décider à rentrer au dortoir et attendre les nouvelles du lendemain.

C'était avec de petits yeux bouffis d'avoir passé la nuit à m'inquiéter que je m'étais présenter à la Salle Commune des Serpentard le lendemain matin. Harry m'avait donné le mot de passe et j'avais pu accéder aux dortoirs sans problèmes.

La pièce était très sombre et ceci non-seulement parce qu'elle se trouvait sous le château (pas de fenêtre donc) mais aussi parce que tous les chandeliers qui étaient supposé éclairer la pièce étaient soigneusement éteints. Bien que la plupart des lits soient vides, quelques-uns étaient encore habités par des Serpentard profondément endormis. J'avais reconnu en l'un deux Harry qui ne s'était pas montrer très coopératif lorsque j'avais tenté de le réveillé.

-Kesstumveux? Avait-t-il fébrilement dans son coussin.

-Harry réveille-toi, avais-je murmuré pour que les autres ne m'entendent pas (même si je doutais qu'il en aillent la capacité, vu l'était comateux dans lequel ils se trouvaient). Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

Harry avait poussé un grognement et s'était assis sur le lit.

-Rien, malheureusement, avait-il dit en se frottant les yeux. Je l'ai perdu à l'orée de la forêt. Il était avec son copain black super bruyant cette fois-ci. Un certain Zabbini je crois. Je les ai cherché dans la forêt et ensuite j'ai essayé de les attendre devant les portes du château. J'ai abandonné vers 8 heure du matin pour aller me coucher. Ils sont rentrer après moi, mais je sais pas quand exactement.

Il avait pointé deux lits au fond du dortoir d'où s'échappaient de bruyants ronflements.

-Donc on a rien pour l'instant.

-Non, rien, dit-il en se glissant sous ses couverture. Et maintenant si ça te gène pas, j'ai une dizaine d'heures de sommeil à rattraper, alors je vais me rendormir, merci.

J'allais m'apprêter à sortir et aller discrètement prendre le déjeuner avec Hermione (c'est qu'elle me manquait à moi ma femme! Et puis il était un peu 11 heure quand même...) quand la porte s'était ouverte à la volée.

-Bonjour, bonjour! S'était écriée un grand brun, que j'avais reconnu comme étant mon neveu Albus, en allumant tous les chandeliers qu'un coup de baguette.

Des grognements rauques et menaçants s'étaient échappés des trois dormeurs.

-Allez on se réveille, bande de marmottes! C'est le matin! Il faut se lever! Avait-il tout de même continué en allant même jusqu'à tirer les couverture de Malefoy et Zabbini.

-Purée (il n'avait pas dit « purée » en fait)! Potter, c'est quoi ton problème? S'était exclamé Zabbini alors que Malefoy cachait sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Vous devez monter manger, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour! En effet, moi, le beau, le grand, le fort, Albus Severus Potter ait décider de vous faire l'honneur de rencontrer ma cousine Rosie!

Puis il avait fini sa phrase avec un « ta-daaaaaam » retentissant.

-On s'en fout de ta stupide cousine! Avait-dit Zabbini en essayant de récupérer sa couverture. Lâche-nous la grappe!

-Mais nooon-euh! s'était entêté Albus qui sautait carrément sur le lit de Zabbini désormais. Vous allez voir elle est cool, et pas que parce qu'elle fait partie de ma grandiose famille! Elle est aussi super drôle- surtout quand on met des trucs gluants dans ses cheveux!

J'avais poussé un long soupir en constatant l'âge mentale anormalement bas de mon neveu.

-Mais qu'il se taise! Avait geint Malefoy depuis le dessous de son oreiller.

-Oui! Que quelqu'un l'étrangle! Avait renchéri Harry en imitant Malefoy.

J'avais jugé inutile de rappeler à Harry que c'était son fils à lui qu'il fallait étrangler; je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'étrangle moi pour passer ses nerfs.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeez! avait tout de même continué Albus, sans se douter que son père était sur le point de le déshériter. Veneeeeeez quoiiiii! La pauvre Rose est toute seule, triste et abandonnée! Comme vous êtes cruels de la laisseeeeeeer!

-Hey! Attends une seconde! S'était écrié Zabbini en se redressant soudainement. Rose, c'est pas ta cousine avec les super air-bags?

Albus avait rouler des yeux et ma mâchoire s'était violemment heurtée au sol. Des supers quoi!

-Tu sais quoi, Zabbini? Avait dit Albus, avec une voix glaciale. Tu peux te rendormir. T'es plus invité.

Puis il avait sauté du lit de Zabbini à celui de Malefoy et ajouté:

-Mais toi tu viens Scorpius, heiiiiiiiiiiiiiin?

-Non. Laisse-moi mourir en paix!

-Rhooo! Fais pas ta chochotte! Et puis, c'est de ta faute; t'avais qu'à pas te coucher tard hier! T'as pas honte de sécher les cours pour faire la grasse-mat'?

-Naaan! Purée (lui non-plus il avait pas dit « purée »)! T'as de la chance que je sois allez courir hier soir parce que sinon il te serait arriver de GROS problèmes!

-Alors tu viens?

-NAN!

-Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius, avait dit Albus en hochant la tête avec condescendance. Tu m'oblige à utiliser les grands moyens...

Puis il avait pointé sa baguette vers un des pieds de Malefoy qui dépassait du lit et avait lancer un sort de traction. La jambe du blond s'était ensuite mise à partir toute seule, le sortant violemment de son lit. Le garçon avait ensuite heurté le sol avec un « bong » retentissant et s'était fait trainer dans toute la pièce comme un sac de patates.

-Moi je viens! Avait dit Zabbini en finissant d'enfiler de vieux vêtements qui trainaient par-terre tandis que son ami injuriait mon neveu en bulgare.

-Non! T'approches pas ma cousine!

-Trop tard! Je suis déjà parti! Avait crié Zabbini en s'enfuyant hors du dortoir.

-Nooooooooon! avait hurlé Albus en le poursuivant.

Le calme était finalement revenu dans le dortoir.

-Ça y est? Avait demandé Harry en sortant la tête de dessous son oreiller. Ils l'ont tué?

Puis, comme pour répondre à sa question, la tête d'Albus était sortie de l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ne pense pas que parce que je suis allé arrêter Chuck tu as le droit de retourner te coucher! Avait-il crié en direction de Malefoy qui gisait au sol avec la grâce d'un poisson mort. Si tu montes pas dans 20 minutes je reviens te chercher et c'est avec un joli sort de lévitation que tu vas grimper jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En flottant à _plusieurs mètres_ du sol. Ha, et en fait toi le Gryffondor-qui-n'a-rien-à-faire-ici (il m'avait pointé du doigt); à ta place je dégagerai en vitesse, parce que les préfets vont pas tarder à débarquer et ils seront pas content-content de te voir ici. Bye!

Et il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry avait poussé un long soupir et plongé sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus la relever. Malefoy de son côté avait fini par se lever en grognant et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain avec une démarche de zombie. De toute évidence, les arguments d'Albus l'avaient motivé à se bouger parce qu'il était ressorti propre et habillé à peine 10 minutes plus tard.

J'avais décidé de le suivre. D'abord pour suivre les (pour une fois) bons conseils d'Albus. Mais surtout pas pour surveiller Rose, bien sûr! Je n'étais pas de ces père poules qui ne manquent pas une occasion d'espionner leur fille.

Non, non. Celui que j'allais espionner c'était Malefoy, bien entendu. C'était ma mission, pas vrai? Et puis, si il devait arriver que je botte malencontreusement les fesses de petit-pervers-qui-ferrait-mieux-d'aller-embêter-la-fille-de-quelqu'un-d'autre de Zabbini, ce ne serait qu'une coïncidence très infortunée...

J'étais donc monté à la suite de Malefoy jusqu'à la Grande Salle et m'étais discrètement assis à la table voisine de celle où se trouvaient déjà Albus, Zabbini, Rose et leur copine-albinos-dont-le-nom-m'échappait.

Rose était en pleine discussion passionnée avec celle-ci quand Malefoy était arrivée à leur table.

À peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur la chaise que ma pauvre fille s'était arrêtée nette dans sa phrase et avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds; sans doute était-elle choquée devant la mine épouvantable qu'arborait Malefoy. En effet, il tirait une tête de déterrer pas possible et jetait le regard le plus mauvais que j'ai jamais vu en direction d'Albus. Si les yeux avait été une arme; mon neveu serait mort.

Celui-ci, semblait avoir remarquer les attaques visuels qui le menaçait, car il avait brillamment détourné l'attention du blond de sa personne sur (beaucoup moins brillant là) ma fille:

-Scorpius, je te présente Rose, ma cousine. Rosie, lui, c'est mon pote Scorpius Malefoy.

Malefoy avait daigné tourné les yeux vers Rose qui (il fallait bien l'avouer) le regardait toujours avec un tête dont l'expression approchait fortement celle d'un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau.

-Enchanté de te connaître, avait-il finalement dit après un moment de silence durant laquelle une dizaine d'anges auraient pu passer.

-Et moi de même, avait-elle bredouillé.

Scorpius avait esquissé un sourire amusé typiquement malefoyen qui m'avait fait grimacer. Où avait-il bien pu apprendre à faire ça? Son père était mort, non?

-Alors comment tu trouves Poudlard? Avait demandé Malefoy. Ça te plait?

-J'adore, avait répondu Rose en souriant à son tour. (La pauvre ne devait même pas se douter à qui elle avait à faire!)

Ils avaient continué à discuter pendant encore un petit moment, puis ils étaient tous partis de leurs côtés; Albus et Zabbini au stade de Quidditch, Rose, Malefoy et leur copine aux cheveux blancs en direction de leur prochain cours. Je les avais suivi et m'étais assis de manière à pouvoir observer Malefoy (qui avait littéralement dormi pendant toute l'heure) de façon discrète.

Je devais le garder à l'œil. Maintenant plus que jamais.

La première semaine de notre investigation allait se finir et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé le commencement du début d'une piste.

J'avais les mains gelées d'avoir suivi Malefoy dans la neige et Harry n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sur le fait qu'il lui manquait au moins 10 heures de sommeil. Hermione nous avait lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus lorsque nous lui avions reporté notre manque d'information.

-J'ai une idée, avait-elle finit par dire. Puisque vous n'avez rien trouver en le suivant (elle n'avait pas dit « lamentable échec » mais c'était tout comme), je propose de l'approcher plus... subtilement.

-Mmmh, continue, avait dit Harry, avec un bâillement à peine dissimulé.

-Et bien, comme vous le savez demain ce sera mon premier cours et vous êtes dans une de mes classes de Métamorphose et il s'avère que Malefoy aussi. Alors il me suffit de trouver une opportunité de vous mettre dans un même groupe, par exemple...je sais pas moi...la théorie du sortilège de Transfert par exemple. Sans parler du fait que le niveau de ma classe est parfaitement lamentable, alors ça devrait leur faire du bien. Avec toutes les dispenses qu'ils ont reçu depuis le départ de ma collègue, ils doivent à peine savoir comment changer un verre en rat...

Je n'étais pas très sûre du bien fondé de sa dernière phrase mais j'avais préféré me taire; on ne rigole pas des études avec ma femme!

Le lendemain nous avions donc décidé de mettre le plan d'Hermione à exécution.

Le début du cours s'était passé tout à fait normalement. Évidemment tous les élèves s'étaient extasiés devant ma superbe femme qui allait être leur professeur pendant la fin de l'année qui allait suivre. Je ne pouvais que les excuser de l'heure de cours que l'on venait de perdre, tous d'abord parce que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un modèle d'intelligence et de beauté à la maison (et c'est moi qu'elle a marié, mwahahahaha) et en plus la Métamorphose m'ennuyait à mourir et ce même quand c'était Hermione qui me l'expliquait (c'est pour dire)!

Mais bref. Hermione avait finalement annoncé l'exposé en groupe inter-Maisons et les élèves s'étaient mis en groupes de deux avec des grognements indignés.

J'avais aperçu Albus du coin de l'œil s'assoir prestement à côté de la fille albinos et Zabbini à côté d'une Gryffondor qui avait visiblement du mal à boutonner ses chemises puisque j'arrivais presque à apercevoir la couleur de son soutien-gorge depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Mais passons. Comme prévu, Malefoy s'était retrouvé tout seul. Les élèves de cette classe n'étaient pas aussi bête que ça, puisqu'ils se mettaient naturellement hors de son chemin.

Comme j'étais l'élève de Gryffondor, c'est moi qui devait aborder Malefoy. Je m'en allait dans sa direction lorsqu'un imprévu s'était produit: Rose.

En effet, celle-ci devait s'être retrouvé sans aucun partenaire disponible parce que son choix s'était porter sur Malefoy (ce qui était, de toute évidence, le fond du trou en matière de choix). D'un signe de tête, j'avais intimé à Harry de l'arrêter. Il s'était dirigé vers Rose en lui faisant de petits signes pour attirer son attention et je m'était détourné pour m'occuper de Malefoy.

J'étais sur le point de lui parler lorsque j'avais entendu un « pong » quelque peu sonore. Je m'étais vivement retourné pour voir ce qu'il se passait et aperçus Rose qui se relevait visiblement d'une mauvaise chute. J'avais jeté un coup d'oeil interrogatif à Harry qui m'avait renvoyer de vifs signes de la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je me dépêche.

-Ben, on dirait qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi…avait dit Harry à Rose tandis que Malefoy se tournait pour voir se qu'il se passait.

-Tout le monde est pris, avais-je lancé sans grande conviction, donc euh...

Il m'avait dévisagé, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil derrière moi.

-On a plus qu'à faire équipe, alors…avait-il fini pas dire.

Il avait l'air extrêmement contrarié de faire équipe avec moi et il fallait dire que je n'étais pas plus content que lui. Mais bon, le boulot, c'était le boulot.

Rose, de son côté, semblait furieuse. Elle avait crier après Hermione et était aller bouder dans un coin de la salle.

-T'étais vraiment obligé de lui faire un croche-pied? Avait demandé Hermione quand tous les élèves étaient sortis de la pièce.

-C'est pas de ma faute, s'était défendu Harry sous nos mauvais regards, elle est têtue cette gamine. J'avais pas le choix!

-Mouais, avais-je commenté. C'est ça.

J'avais passé le reste de la journée à essayer de tirer une quelconque information de la bouche de Malefoy. N'importe quel indice qui pourrait le trahir, en fait. Mais il était resté muet comme une tombe. À croire qu'il avait subi un entrainement militaire de commando et, maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était même fort probable connaissant son oncle.

Mon seul espoir était le rendez-vous à la bibliothèque qu'il m'avait fixer pour finir notre soi-disant exposé.

Je m'y dirigeais d'ailleurs lorsqu'Harry m'avait stoppé.

-Où tu vas? M'avait-il demandé. Je croyais que tu devais cuisiner Malefoy cet après-midi?

-Bah oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-À la bibliothèque? C'est marrant, c'est là que Rose m'a donné rendez-vous pour l'exposé...

J'avais blêmi un peu.

-Zut, tu crois quand même pas que... que Rose est toute seule avec Malefoy en ce moment?

-Stresse pas, Ron, m'avait-il dit, il tentera jamais rien en plein jour ET dans un endroit publique.

-Va dire ça au mec à qui il a fait bouffé un mur de brique, avais-je répliqué pas rassuré du tout.

J'avais un peu pressé le pas et Harry m'avait suivi tant bien que mal. J'avais poussé la lourde porte de la bibliothèque. La pièce était calme à part une petite voix étranglée qui gémissait dans le fond de la salle.

Nous nous sommes approché et là, mon coeur a raté un ou deux battements.

Devant nous se trouvaient désormais Scorpius Malefoy penché sur le visage de Rose. Le visage _ensanglanté_ de Rose.

Mon sang n'a fait qu'on tour et sans même m'en rendre compte, je lui avait écrasé mon poing sur la figure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? M'étais-je écriée en plaquant Malefoy sur la table d'en face.

Rose a poussé un petit cru aiguë et Harry s'étais précipitée vers elle pour voir comment elle allait.

J'avais lâché mon attention de Malefoy pour voir si Rose allait bien; grave erreur.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'entendre sa réponse que je me retrouvais dans les débris d'une table que Malefoy venait d'exploser avec, hé bien... ma personne. Son talon appuyait désormais sur ma trachée et empêchait l'air d'atteindre mes poumons.

Le paysage s'était mis à tourner et des tâches noires dansaient devant mes yeux qui se fermaient lentement. J'essayais de me débattre maladroitement mais rien n'y faisait: il était trop fort.

-Ça suffit! Avait crié une voix lointaine alors que je croyais ma dernière heure arrivée.

-Mr. Malefoy éloignez-vous de Mr. Spencer immédiatement! Avait continué la voix.

Celle d'un ange, avais-je pensé. Bientôt, je serais réveillé dans un champs de nuages cotonneux et une Bierraubeure céleste allait venir m'accueillir en chantant.

Soudain, l'air avait retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à mes poumons et je m'étais mis à tousser pour en tentant d'en avaler un maximum.

J'avais ouvert les yeux et m'étais retrouvé en face d'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et elle me secouait énergiquement. Ma tête tournait à une vitesse folle et toutes ces secousses n'arrangeait rien!

« Je vais bien! » avais-je voulu dire pour la rassurer, mais les seuls sons qui avait franchi mes lèvres s'approchaient plus du « Jeubabbuein! », ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de la rassurer.

Elle m'avait ensuite pris dans ses bras et serré très fort.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur, imbécile! M'avait-elle grondé entre deux sanglots à peine dissimuler.

-Désolé, avais-je finalement réussi à articuler avant de définitivement perdre connaissance.

Je m'étais réveillé à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard. Il paraissait que je venais à peine de manquer Rose qui était partie comme une furie.

L'infirmière m'avait donné une potion absolument immonde et collé une minerve ridicule qui m'empêchait de respirer.

J'allais devoir rester plusieurs jours sans bouger parce que ma « nuque en avait pris un coup ». Personnellement, je trouvais cette décision un peu radicale. Je me coltinais déjà la minerve, je n'allais pas devoir, en plus, rester au lit!

Pourtant j'étais resté bien gentiment au lit pendant plusieurs jours notamment grâce à une petite discussion qu'Hermione et moi avions eu durant laquelle elle m'avait promis de « personnellement me casser les deux jambes si je tentais de m'échapper ». J'avais suivi son conseil assidûment: elle était bien capable de le faire!

Après ces douces paroles avec ma chère et tendre épouse, j'avais poireauté pendant plusieurs jours dans mon lit d'hôpital à ne rien faire. Harry venait me faire un rapport quotidien sur « comment nous ne savions rien de plus sur Scorpius Malefoy ». Que du bonheur.

J'étais en train de ruminer ma « béatitude », quasi permanente désormais, lorsqu'Hermione avait surgit dans l'infirmerie. Il avait semblé que ma fille (bah oui, quand elle faisait des bêtises c'était _ma_ fille évidemment) avait refait le portrait d'une de ses camarades. Hermione était furieuse. Elle me criait des théories insensées qui expliquaient la récente délinquance de notre fille (comment ça mes frères lui avaient donné le mauvais exemple?). Pour ma part, il était évident que ce n'était rien d'autre que la terrible influence de l'abruti qui servait de fils à Harry et de ces affreux amis!

J'avais enfin pu sortir de mon isolement et Harry et moi avions repris notre surveillance de Malefoy (non sans garder un oeil sur Rose quand même...).

Mais toujours rien. Nous avions beau le suivre, il finissait toujours par nous semer dans la forêt.

Et ce petit jeu a duré plusieurs mois. Jusqu'au mois de décembre précisément...

Hermione avait entendu parler, par quelques élèves (et par « quelques élèves » j'entends « Albus et Zabbini »), d'une fête qui aurait lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Super. Une salle remplie d'adolescents, d'hormones et sûrement d'alcool et autres substances illicites. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Vraiment super.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici déjà? Avais-je demandé à Harry.

Enfin, j'avais plutôt crié vu le vacarme que criait la stéréo à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Pour la 6ième fois, on surveille Malefoy pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'écart ce soir. Qui sait de quoi il pourrait être capable après un ou deux verres? En plus Hermione a entendu Al dire que la foule le mettait mal à l'aise et qu'il avait dû lui sortir son « super-argument-qui-tue » pour le faire venir. C'est peut-être notre seul chance de le choper.

Venant d'Albus le « super-argument-qui-tue » ne me disait rien de bon.

-D'abord Malefoy est même pas encore là et on a qu'a saisir tous cet alcool et le confisquer. Je suis quasiment certain que c'est illégal que des gosses de cet âge boivent de l'alcool, d'ailleurs.

-Pour griller notre couverture? Surtout pas. Et Malefoy va pas tarder à arrivé. Hermione a réussi à le coller pour la note désastreuse que vous avez eu à votre exposé Métamorphose.

-Mouais..., avais-je marmonné.

J'avais parcouru la salle des yeux pour voir si je trouvais ledit Malefoy.

-Oh c'est pas vrai... m'étais-je écrié en écarquillant les pupilles.

À l'autre bout de la salle se trouvait, en grande discussion avec la fille aux cheveux blancs une fille maquillée comme une voiture volée perchée sur au moins 10 centimètres de talon parfaitement ridicules. Et cette fille c'était la mienne. Ma petite Rosie! Mon bébé d'amour!

Harry avait pouffé en m'apercevant m'énerver. Mais ça n'avait rien de drôle! Du-tout!

Évidemment il a beaucoup moins rigolé quand Lily a débarqué.

Je trouvais que Rose était mal fagoté, mais la petite Potter c'était une autre histoire; on peinait à deviner qu'elle n'avait que 14 ans!

Harry cette étouffée tout seul en maugréant qu'il allait l'enfermer dans une tour et jeter la clé.

-Penses à notre couverture! Lui avais-je glissé, non sans ironie.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Albus et son affreux copain Zabbini avaient rejoint Rose, Lily et leur copine. Mon neveu s'était glissé aux côté de cette dernière qui (bien qu'elle soit de très loin la mieux habillée) avait l'air très embarrassée. De son côté, Zabbini semblait en grande conversation avec Lily. Celle-ci gloussait beaucoup trop pour que c'eut été innocent. Il avait attrapé un verre et avait agité sa baguette autour pour y jeter un sort que je n'avais pas pu identifier à cette distance. Ensuite, il s'était tourné vers Rose et avait agité le verre ensorcelé sous son nez en le remplissant de boisson. Rose avait ensuite saisi le verre et avait tenté de le descendre cul-sec sans succès. _Parce que le verre s'était re-rempli magiquement droit derrière!_

Oh le petit salop! Comment osait-il tenter de saouler ma fille chérie! Sous mes yeux! Et Lily l'aidait en plus! Dès que tout ceci allait se finir je m'assurerai que cette sale peste soit déshéritée!

J'étais bien décidé faire la peau de ce stupide Serpentard et me suis précipité vers lui. Harry, sur mes talons, tentait désespérément de me décourager. Sans succès évidemment.

Rose en était à (au moins) sa septième gorgée lorsque j'avais atteint sa hauteur. Zabbini nous fixait puis avait suivi Rose.

Je l'avais saisie par le bras:

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement, jeune fille?

Elle m'avait fixée, d'un air furieux.

-Mais ça te regarde?

Puis elle s'était dégagée et avait filé en marmonnant que j'étais quand même pas son père, non mais!

Oh. Oui. C'était pas faux ça. J'avais oublié la couverture l'espace de quelques secondes.

Harry était venu me crier quelque chose mais je n'avais pratiquement rien compris à cause de la musique qui étai beaucoup trop forte. J'avais tout juste entendu « manque de professionnalisme » ou quelque chose comme ça (quoiqu'il en soit, ça manquait sûrement d'intérêt..).

Nous avions encore errer dans la foule à la recherche de Malefoy avant de retourner vers le bar où quelques élèves s'étaient attroupés.

-C'est peut-être notre chance! Avait dit (enfin, « hurlé » vu comment la musique beuglait) Harry. Combien que Malefoy est dans le coup?

Et pour être dans le coup, il l'était.

Il était, avec Zabbini et un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas, en train de séparer (ou du moins d'_essayer _de séparer) deux filles complètement hystériques qui tentaient de s'arracher les yeux.

L'une d'elle une petite brunette qui semblait particulièrement furibonde et l'autre était...par Merlin... et bien c'était ma fille.

La brunette aboyait quelque chose à propos d'un certain Daniel (ou était-ce David?) tandis que Rose, dont le maquillage avait couler partout sur sa figure, lui promettait mille morts avec un vocabulaire très fleuri.

À côté d'eux se trouvaient Lily, qui ne tenait plus debout tant elle riait, et Al et l'Albinos qui étaient tous deux pâles comme la mort. Ils fixaient tous Rose avec une expression livide qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Soudainement, une grande fille qui portait une robe beaucoup trop courte pour son âge (et pour n'importe quel âge d'ailleurs) s'était précipitée dans la bagarre en vacillant. Elle n'y avait pas fait long feu, parce que Rose, qui paraissait particulièrement furax, lui avait coller un pain monstrueux qui l'avait envoyé valser dans le décor. Ça, c'était _ma_ fille!

Alors que j'étais en train de savourer ce petit moment de fierté paternelle, j'avais compris ce qui angoissait Albus et ses amis.

Ce n'était pas du maquillage qui maculait le visage de Rose, mais une averse de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante qu'elle avait au front.

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et je m'étais précipité au secours de mon bébé d'amour.

Mal m'en avait pris parce que la première chose qu'avait fait Malefoy en me voyant (en plus de m'envoyer un regard furieux) avait été de m'expédier par-dessus le bar comme si je n'avais été qu'un vulgaire fétu de paille. Une dizaine de verres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère que mon corps venait d'exploser m'étaient ensuite tombés sur la tête. Peu après, le garçon inconnu qui retenait la brunette était venu me rejoindre de façon similaire en déclenchant une nouvelle pluie de verres.

Je m'étais relevé en m'appuyant maladroitement sur le bar. De l'autre côté, la brunette avait déguerpis sans demander son reste laissant un Malefoy poings serrés, pourtant prêt à en découdre tandis que Rose semblait s'être un peu calmé, bien qu'elle était toujours fermement agrippée à Zabbini pour tenir debout.

Rose s'était écartée de Zabbini qui l'avait jusque-là tenue loin de Malefoy et s'était jeté dans les bras du blond. Tous le monde avait alors retenu son souffle alors que Rose continuait gentiment de se vider de son sang sur le torse de Malefoy. Celui-ci paraissait au bord de la syncope. Pourtant Rose ne l'avait pas remarqué du tout puisqu'elle avait même utilisé le T-shirt du garçon pour s'essuyer le visage. Sa copine albinos, visiblement horrifiée, s'était précipitée sur elle pour l'arrêter, mais avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à l'atteindre Rose avait relevé la tête vers Malefoy et s'était écriée avec un magnifique sourire:

-Mon héros!

Puis, elle l'avait embrassé fougueusement sous mes yeux offusqués.

**Ta-daaaaam! Nous connaissons enfin les déboires de Rose! Et sur ce, se termine le POV de Ron! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et sinon je vous invite à critiquer (on a jamais fini d'apprendre ^.^)!**

**A++ dans le prochain chapitre! =D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Zhello, hello!**

**Bon une fois de plus ça m'a pris des siècles (non, pas les pierres, s'il vous plaît!), mais je suis assez contente de ce chapitre je dois dire! ^.^ en fait "l'idée" de ce chapitre est la première que j'ai eue pour cette histoire, mais elle a tellement changé durant l'écriture que ça ressemble plus vraiment à ce que je voulais faire à la base.. (sauf la scène de fin, mais je spoil pas vous verrez! ^.^)**

**Mais bref, bref, assez de chit chat!**

**Now enjoy!**

Je me tenais la tête entre les mains.

-C'est pas possible, ai-je murmuré.

-Si, si je t'assûûûûûûûûûre! A gloussé Lily, très amusée de ma détresse, visiblement. Et ensuite, t'es tombée comme une masse et Malefoy est parti en courant. T'auras dû voir sa tête, c'était géniâââââl!

« Génial »? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ll mot que j'aurais utilisé pour décrire cette soirée. « Désastre » ou « catastrophe » ou encore « drame », ça, ça irait bien. Mais « génial »? Non, vraiment pas.

-Je vais te tuer, ai-je dit, toujours en soutenant ma tête qui semblait plus lourde à chaque seconde qui passait. Et Chuck aussi. Vous deux, vous êtes morts!

-Rhôôôô arrêtes! A continué ma très chère cousine, dont l'espérance de vie venait de chuter abruptement. C'était marrant comme blague!

Elle s'est remise à rire de plus belle devant mon air peu convaincue.

-Mais chuteuh! S'est exclamée une voix à l'autre bout du dortoir. Si vous voulez discutez, barrez-vous! Les filles ont rien à faire ici de toute façon.

Puis il est retombé mollement sur son coussin.

C'en étais trop.

-Eh je me casse, j'ai dit, énervée.

Une fois de plus, ma stratégie manquait fortement de réflexion. En effet, à peine ai-je posé le pied par terre que je me suis prise les pieds dans... hé bien un mec qui, de toute évidence, dormait là, pour tomber sur un autre... qui se trouvait être Albus.

Il a lâché un « urgh » sonore sous l'impacte et a ouvert grand les yeux.

-Purée, Rose! je faisais un rêve génial! S'est-il offusqué en se massant le torse. Je sais que mon corps de rêve fait tomber les mouches, mais quand même! On est cousins, c'est dégoutant!

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant sa pseudo grimace choquée. Décidément, la bêtise c'était de famille chez les Potter.

-Mais bien sûre, Albus. Je me jetterai pas dans tes bras même si j'avais un cancer et qu'ils en était le remède. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais par-terre de toute façon?

-Et bien tous les lits étaient occupé et ma cousine alcoolique -oui c'est bien de toi que je parles, pas la peine de faire cette tête!- et ma soeur squattaient mon lit, alors ça ne me laissait pas trop de possibilité, tu vois...

-Prétendrais-tu que c'est de ma faute si tu dors par-terre comme un clochard?

-Je ne prétends rien; j'affirme.

-Oui et bien j'aurais dormi dans mon lit sans l'aide de ton abruti de soeur et de débile de meilleur ami!

Al a pouffé un peu.

-Franchement dormir sur le plancher valait la peine de te voir cogner sur Parkinson!

-T'es vraiment trop bête, ai-je dit en me levant, non sans planter mon coude dans les côtes de mon cher cousin, de façon totalement accidentelle, cela va sans dire.

Je me suis dirigée ensuite vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du dortoir, en écrasant quelques garçons comateux au passage.

La pièce était plutôt sombre mais une multitudes de petites lampes projetaient une douce lumière verte. En m'approchant un peu, je me suis aperçue que celle-ci était provoquée par des dizaines de vers luisants qui grouillaient dans chacune des lampes.

« Beurk » ai-je pensé en me collant tout de même à une des lampes pour essayer de de distinguer mon visage dans un miroir accroché au mur.

L'étendue des dégâts était bien supérieur à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Tout d'abord, le maquillage que Lily s'était appliquée la veille à m'étaler sur la face avait coulé partout et mes cheveux étaient tellement emmêlés qu'ils se dressaient pratiquement sur ma tête. Ensuite, une plaie énorme ornait mon front d'où partaient de longues stries de sang séché qui avait coulé partout sur mon visage.

En gros, je ressemblais à une espèce de panda-zombi qui aurait passé une très mauvaise soirée.

-Oh l'angoisse, ai-je murmuré en constatant le massacre.

J'ai essayé de me nettoyer le visage du mieux que je pouvais avec de l'eau et une lotion anti-acné qui trainait sur le lavabo.

Une fois que j'ai retrouvé aspect humain, je suis ressortie de la salle de bain et ai rapidement traversé le dortoir et essayant cette fois d'éviter les corps.

Je traversais la Salle Commune des Serpentards en trombe lorsque je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec la dernière personne que je voulais voir à cet instant précis.

Scorpius.

Évidemment. Avec la chance que je me paye c'était un peu à prévoir...

Son visage était presque aussi ravagé que le mien. Ce n'étaient plus des valise qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais des malles violettes et profondes. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il portait un jogging trop large qui devait sûrement appartenir à Chuck.

J'ai ouvert la bouche en essayant d'oublier l'état lamentable dans lequel je me trouvais mais rien n'en est sorti. Ou du moins pas quelque chose d'intelligible. En fait, j'ai vaguement bégayé un truc qui sonnait comme « bougoffospius »...

Mais bref.

Scorpius m'a de toute façon pas laissé le temps de penser à quelque chose de mieux parce qu'il a foncé au dortoir en se pinçant le nez, en me lançant vaguement un petit coup d'oeil.

Je suis restée plantée là pendant quelques secondes. Mon esprit était encore trop embrouillé pour que je réfléchisse à la bonne conduite à adopter à une vitesse normale.

J'ai tout de même eu assez de jugeote pour lancer un regard noir à Chuck lorsqu'il a suivi Scorpius, quelques secondes plus tard.

Celui-ci, qui parassait aussi avoir passé une nuit plutôt courte, m'a lancé un sourire en coin amusé. En temps normal, je l'aurais avada kedavraïser sur place, mais malheureusement, je n'avais ni ma baguette sur moi, ni ma pleine faculté mentale. Je me suis donc contentée de lui tirer la langue, en jetant par la fenêtre le peu d'orgueil qu'il me restait.

J'ai ensuite monté les 7 étages jusqu'au dortoir en chaussette (mes bottes-tueuses-de-pieds s'étaient en effet égarées je ne sais où) et ai pris une bonne douche. Puis j'ai nettoyé la plaie béante qu'arborait on front et l'ai caché derrière un, ô-combien-discret-vu-l'endroit-où-il-était-collé, sparadrap.

J'étais en train de tapoter dessus pour qu'il adhère bien lorsqu'Alice est entrée dans la salle de bain.

-Ça va mieux? A-t-elle demandé.

-Mouais, ai-je marmonné. Si on met à part le fait que je suis défigurée à vie, que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser et que je suis tellement humiliée que je n'oserais plus jamais mettre le nez dehors, tout va bien!

-Oh ne dis pas ça, voyons! A-t-elle dit, en essayant, très mal, de cacher un ricanement. Je suis sûre que la balafre sur ton front se verra à peine dans quelques mois!

Je lui ai lancé le plus mauvais regard dont j'étais capable (celui que je réserve à Chuck d'habitude).

-Très drôle, ah-ah. Trop trainer avec Chuck a une sale influence sur toi... à moins que ce ne sois trop fricoter avec Al qui est une mauvaise influence, ai-je rétorqué avec un toussotement entendu.

Les joues pâle d'Alice se sont soudainement coloré de rouge vif. Oui, j'avoue c'était bas de ma part, mais elle l'avait quand même bien chercher!

-Je-je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler! A-t-elle glapi en fixant le out de ses chaussures avec un intérêt renouvelé. Et puis moi, au moins, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ensanglantée au risque de lui provoquer une crise de lycanthropie meurtrière!

Oh! Touché! La petite fourbe!

Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. J'étais la reine des irresponsables...

...et aussi la reine de la mauvaise foi.

-Alors là c'est moi qui voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles!

Nous nous sommes fixées pendant quelques secondes et avons éclaté de rire.

Bon, a défaut d'avoir encore une once de dignité, j'avais, au moins, toujours une amie qui ne m'avait pas trop jugée sur mes actes de hier soir parce que franchement, vu le fiasco, au revoir début de réputation que j'avais! Aucune autre personne censée de cette école de m'adresserait plus jamais la parole!

Ensuite, Alice m'a proposé d'aller prendre le souper (il était 7 heure et demie, mine de rien), ce que j'ai refusé tout net (pour les diverses raisons mentionnées plus tôt).

En effet, le plan à partir de maintenant était de disparaître tout simplement et de revenir sous une autre identité. Je n'avais qu'à feindre un accident mortelle ou un suicide alors? Avec la honte qui me submergeait, ça aurait été tout à fait crédible. Je n'avais ensuite qu'à revenir sous un pseudonyme sympa (genre « Bella Swan », ça me donnerait carrément plein de sex-appeal sur les loups-garou, non?) et voilà le travail!

Mais Alice n'a pas semblé trouver mon projet à son goût. Après de longues minutes de pourparlers, nous avons finalement réussi à trouver un compromis: nous allions descendre manger, mais à la première remarque, on embarquait les assiettes et remontions au dortoir aussi sec!

Nous avons donc descendu les 7 étages (enfin, moi c'était à reculons) en direction de la Grande Salle. J'ai bien fait attention à garder la tête baissée pour éviter le regard de tous témoins potentiels de mes déboires de la veille. C'est pour cela que quand Alice s'est exclamée « Hello, Scorp'! » je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévoir une tactique d'esquive, puisque je ne l'avais pas du tout vu arriver.

-Salut Alice, a-t-il répondu en se tournant vers nous.

Il a détourné le regard en m'apercevant. Chouette. Bon, pour info, moi aussi j'étais _super_ contente de tomber sur lui maintenant..

-Salut Rose, a-t-il ensuite bredouillé. Vous, euh, allez manger?

Alice m'a jeté un regard que certains (dont moi en fait) qualifieraient de « sournois » avant d'ajouter:

-Moi j'y vais. Je vous garde une place, vous avez plein de choses à vous dire, je crois...

Puis elle s'est éclipsée sans un regard en arrière.

Je l'ai, bien évidemment, maudite sur plusieurs génération pour cette trahison. (Si un jour ces enfants naissent avec trois yeux, je plaide coupable.)

Scorpius n'avait pas l'air d'en mener bien large non-plus. Il n'arrêtait pas de triturer sa franche parfaitement trop longue et de s'appliquer à regarder dans toutes les directions possibles sauf vers moi.

-Euh, je... enfin, tu vois...je-je, pour hier, Zabbini est vraiment trop con et, et enfin, tu sais euhmm, enfin, tu vois..., a-t-il tenté vainement.

Il avait beaucoup trop de « euh » et de « enfin » dans chacune de ses phrases pour qu'elles aillent un quelconque sens. En fait, je dois avouer que je n'y mettais pas vraiment du mien non-plus.

Même avec ses yeux givrés à moitié clos par le sommeil et le dés

espoir évident avec lequel il tirait sur ses cheveux, il restait incommensurablement et merveilleusement beau. C'est bien simple, j'étais si parfaitement bien concentrée sur le mouvement sensuel de ses lèvres magnifiquement dessinées que j'écoutais à peine ce qu'il disait.

-..ose, Rose, tu m'écoutes?

-Quoi? Me suis-je exclamée en me rendant compte qu'il m'appelait directement.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, là. Dis ou fais quelque chose j't'en prie, je-je enfin, je sais pas...

Puis soudainement ça m'a frappé, comme ça! Vous savez, comme quand on est perdu dans le brouillard et que tout d'un coup tout devient clair? Et bien, ça s'est passé tout pareil.

J'ai (enfin) pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, j'ai fais deux pas en avant et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors, oui j'avoue, ça manquait un peu romantisme, surtout que dans ma précipitation je m'étais cognée les dents et j'avais vraiment super mal.

J'ai reculé mon visage du siens, préparée psychologiquement à ce qu'il s'enfuit ou crie au harcèlement sexuel (c'était la deuxième fois quand même!). Pourtant, contre toute attente, il n'a fait que me dévisager pendant quelques secondes ...

...avant de se re-pencher sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser de plus belle.

Alors certes, certes comme approche, j'aurais pu faire plus réfléchi ou romantique, mais franchement, aussi imparfait était-il, c'était (et ça reste) le **meilleur baiser qui soit**!

Et en plus, de celui-ci, je m'en rappelle!

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (moi j'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas!)**

**De nouveau je vous invite à me laissez vos critiques et commentaires (je radote un peu, sorry..)**

**A++ dans le prochain chapitre! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Zhello, hello!**

**J'ai (enfin) fini ce chapitre! Ciel! C'est plus dur à chaque fois! Mais ne vous en faites pas: c'est bientôt fini! :3**

**Sur ce, enjoy!**

C'était une journée merveilleuse.

Il le ciel était merveilleusement orageux. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'était merveilleusement déroulé sous une pluie battante. Celle-ci tombait merveilleusement en nous trempant jusqu'aux os et j'allais sûrement attrapé une merveilleuse pneumonie. La boue me montait merveilleusement jusqu'aux genoux. Le Professeur Hagrid avait merveilleusement décidé que l'examen de fin d'année serait sur les chevaux ailés (sur une probable suggestion de ma mère, j'y aurait mis ma main à couper) et j'allais donc merveilleusement avoir un T(roll) cette année. Nous avions de merveilleux travaux pratiques sur ses merveilleusement stupides équidés. Alice avait merveilleusement dû faire tout le boulot lorsque je m'étais merveilleusement enfuie en courant parce que le cheval qui nous était assigné avait merveilleusement essayé de m'assassiner en tentant de dévorer mon manteau de pluie. Brown avait eu un merveilleux ricanement suite à ce regrettable incident. J'avais de la merveilleuse boue jusqu'aux genoux, mes cheveux me collaient merveilleusement au visage et mes chaussures faisaient un merveilleux et suspect _smoutch-smoutch_ à chacun de mes pas. Je laissais une merveilleuse traînée d'eau partout où j'allais. Je m'étais merveilleusement cognée la tête à cause de la noirceur qui régnait dans les donjons et j'allais avoir une merveilleuse bosse pendant au moins trois jours. Nous étions merveilleusement arrivées en retard au cours de Potions et Gryffondor s'était vu retirer 20 merveilleux points.

Et au fond de la merveilleuse salle obscure et encore plus humide qu'à l'accoutumée, m'attendait un siège à côté de Scorpius Malefoy. Mon merveilleux petit ami.

Je me suis assise avec un soupir de contentement. Parfois que c'était bon d'être en vie.

Scorpius a posé un léger baisé sur mes lèvres avant de me demander au creux de l'oreille où j'étais passée. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon oreille et de délicieux frissons se sont mis à me traverser tout le corps.

-On a dû travailler avec des chevaux, ai-je expliqué, en tentant d'avoir l'air digne, et j'ai possiblement pris la fuite lorsqu'il a fallu les toucher. Alors Alice a fait ma partie du travail.

-Tu sais, Rose, m'a glissé Albus qui m'avait entendu, ta phobie irrationnelle des chevaux n'est pas une fatalité. Il y a des professionnels qui seront sûrement prêts à t'aider. Ce que t'as, ça se soigne.

-C'est aussi ce qu'on a dit Tante Ginny le jour où on a compris que tu étais retardé mentalement, ai-je répondu, et pourtant t'es toujours aussi crétin.

Albus a prit un air outré alors qu'Alice, Chuck et Scorpius ont un peu pouffé.

Le Professeur de Potion les a sèchement rappelé à l'ordre.

rLe reste du cours de Potion s'est passé sans autre incident, à part ce moment où j'ai failli m'évanouir de contentement lorsque Scorpius, mon petit ami (je ne le rappellerai jamais assez), m'avait discrètement pris la main. Ah, bonheur !

Je suis sortie ainsi, le coeur tellement léger dans ma poitrine qu'on l'aurait dit gonflé à l'hélium et prêt à s'envoler, et me suis dirigée vers les escaliers menant au septième étage pour me débarrasser de mes habits trempés.

Avant que nous nous séparions, Scorpius m'a tirer contre lui et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chacun de ses baisers provoquait des milliers de délicieux picotements dans l'intégralité de mon corps et je priais secrètement pour que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais.

C'est donc le ventre rempli de centaines de petits papillons que je suis remontée dans mon dortoir pour me changer. Un T-shirt sec et une confortable paire de jeans ont remplacé mes vêtements encore dégoulinants. Une fois prête, je suis allée cherchée Alice qui lisait tranquillement dans la salle commune et nous sommes descendues vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

Sur le chemin, nous sommes tombé sur mon très cher cousin. Aussitôt, le visage d'Alice a prit une teinte cramoisie et j'ai dû me mordre les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. J'espère que je n'avais pas l'air aussi stupide en présence de Scorpius...

Albus se mit à déblatérer quelque chose à propos de Métamorphose et de cours de soutien dont il avait teeeeerriblement besoin. Alice, bien entendu, a tout de suite accepté d'aider ce pauvre jeune homme en détresse et je dois bien dire que je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant la ruse de mon cousin. Le coup du cours de soutien, hein ? C'était un petit malin le petit Albus !

Je me suis arrêtée sur le palier d'un étage et ai lancé un petit « je vais aux toilettex ! Partez devant » en lançant un coup d'oeil sournois à Alice. Celle-ci m'a renvoyé un regard mi-affolé, mi-outré alors que je mimais « vengeance » du bout des lèvre pour qu'Albus, qui de toute façon semblait comblé par mon départ, ne remarque pas cet échange silencieux.

Je suis donc partie en ricanant intérieurement vers les toilettes les plus proches avant de me rendre compte celle-ci étaient condamnée. Je m'étais arrêtée au deuxième étage étage, _évidemment_. Bien sûr, il n'y a que moi pour feindre d'aller au toilette au seul étage où il n'y a _pas_ de toilette !

Une voix derrière moi est soudainement venue interrompre mes louanges silencieuses.

-Weasley !

Oh, Merlin.

Je me suis retournée pour me retrouvé face à face avec Brown et Parkinson. Décidément j'avais un talent.

-Brown, Parkinson, quel bon vent vous amène ? Ai-je demandé en arborant mon plus beau sourire.

-Épargne-nous ton sarcasme, tu veux ? A jeté Brown, sèchement. Tu fais la maligne après ce que tu as fait à Jessica ! Tas pas honte !

Parkinson a accompagné cette accusation d'un glapissement coléreux.

Tiens, oui, beaucoup ! Mais, euh... qu'est-ce que j'avais fait déjà ?

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poser la question, car Parkinson m'a devancé :

-Tu m'as pris mon David !

Ah bon ? J'avais fait ça, moi ?

-C'est ta faute s'il m'a quitté ! À toi et ta sale copine décolorée !

De toute évidence, la perplexité se lisait sur mon visage car Brown a prit la relève en roulant des yeux.

-Tu vas me dire que tu tu souviens pas de la soirée de Noël ?

Ben, en fait euh...

-Mais si ! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! me suis-je écriée, frappée par la lumière. Mister-Gros-Lourdingue !

Brown m'a jeté un regard meurtrier qui rivalisait avec celui d'un Basilic tandis que Parkinson ouvrait et fermait la bouche, sans être capable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, tant elle semblait en colère. Visiblement, ma réponse n'a pas semblé les satisfaire. J'avoue que ce n'était sans doute pas très fin de ma part.

-Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! S'est finalement écriée Parkinson, en tendant les bras vers moi. Et cette fois ton abruti de copain peroxydé te sauvera pas !

Je me suis violemment plaquée au mur en sortant ma baguette pour me défendre, mais celle-ci a giclé de ma main, ensorcelée par Brown. Je me suis donc retrouvée à essayer d'arrêter une Parkinson écumante de fureur et d'arracher la baguette des mains de Brown qui articulait déjà un sort.

Je me croyais perdu lorsqu'une grande main a jailli de nulle-part et saisi Parkinson par le collet.

-Comment ça, « abruti peroxydé » ? a demandé une voix teinté d'un léger accent bulgare. Je trouves ç un peu dur, quand même...

-Malefoy ! S'est exclamée Brown en faisant deux pas en arrière, alors que Parkinson glapissait en remarquant que ces pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Brown ! L'a imité Scorpius, avec un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de... carnassier. Un problème ?

Brown a semblé évaluer quelques instants la possibilité d'une fuite, mais son esprit Gryffondoresque a dû reprendre le dessus car elle a ordonné, d'une voix toutefois mal assurée :

-Y'a aucun problème. Repose Jessica, tout de suite !

Scorpius a fait mine de réfléchir.

-Ah, je sais pas Brown. Tu vois _ta_ copine essayait à l'instant de s'attaquer à _ma_ copine. Moi, je trouve que c'est un problème.

Il a serré un peu plus sa prise, ce qui a fait gémir un peu plus une Parkinson déjà bien affolée.

-Alors voilà, la seule raison que cette chère Jessica ait toujours le nez au milieu de la figure est que je ne tape pas les filles. Mais si vous continuez d'embêter ma chérie, je me verrai contraint de faire une entorse à mes principes...

Il a finalement lâché Parkinson qui est partie se réfugier derrière Brown, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, faisait preuve d'un certain courage devant Scorpius.

-...compris ? A terminé celui-ci en levant un sourcil très blond.

Brown a fait une grimace horrible emplie de mécontentement qui la faisait vaguement ressembler à une gorgone.

-Tu me payeras ça, Malefoy, a-t-elle lancé bravement (mais aussi stupidement) en tournant les talons, avec Parkinson qui la suivait de près.

Scorpius a lâché un long soupir en laissant retomber ses épaules qui étaient jusqu'alors crispées :

-T'as vraiment le talent pour te fourrer dans les ennuis, toi, a-t-il dit en me caressant les cheveux.

Qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit ?

-Je sais, ai-je répondu, d'un ton anormalement enjoué.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Ledit sourire qui devait être fermement collé à on visage s'agrandit encore un peu.

-Tu m'as appelé « ta chérie », ai-je dit en lui posant un bisou sur la joue.

**Bon, j'avoue que comme chapitre on a vu plus excitant.. mais je prévois plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre! Croisons les doigts pour que le syndrome de la page blanche me laisse tranquille cette fois! .**


End file.
